The Legacy
by catycat15
Summary: A nameless and faceless being has begun forming an army. Lady Hokage has declared Sasuke Uchiha an enemy of Konoha. A team torn apart. In order to save both country and comrade, Sada Kobayashi must let an old fear and pain resurface. Little does she know, she has a much bigger part to play in something she never could have imagined.
1. Preface

Preface

_ This scene was all too familiar. The leaves turning over in the breeze from the coming storm. The chill that ran through her even though the heat of summer clung to her skin. How could she be back here again? How could this be happening again? It was an illusion, a trick of the mind; she was trapped in a genjutsu. Yes, that must be it. _

_And yet even in the fading light, she could see everything so clearly. The young girl lying in the dirt of the forest floor. Her hair covered her face as she blankly stared to the sky above. Pale, cracked lips parted slightly with shallow, ragged breathe escaped her throat. _

_Sada lowered her eyes before finally looking away. It was too much to take. She knew who it was even with the girls face obscured. It was her. Even though it had been over eight years, Sada remembered. Tears stinging her eyes, she hesitantly took a step forward._

_It was starting again. She could feel it. The heat, faint at first, slowly was crawling from the base of her neck, spreading throughout her body. Fingertips tingled, muscles ached and tensed and toes curled. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fist until her knuckles were white, taking in a deep breath. She knew calling out for help would be useless; no one could save her. Not from this. She knew she had to control it, no matter how much it hurt, no matter the cost. _

_She felt weak, feeble of mind and frail of body. The thought of causing pain to those she called comrades, to those she held close to her heart. It made her sick. And all because she couldn't control the strain of the mark. _

"_Did you think you could run from me?" A voice slithered out from the darkening forest. It held fast, constricting and compressing until for sure she thought she'd be crushed from the phantom voice. Sada held herself, unable to budge."Do you think you are safe from me?" _

_Her eyes widened. She grasped her neck. The pain came instantaneously. _

_It shot straight down her spine, air left her lungs and her legs buckled, sending her to her knees. She dug her fingers into the dirt, arching her back as a scream broke from her lips. Sweat ran down her face, mixing with tears and dripped from her chin. Sada hunched over, collapsing onto her side. Body quivering and short of breath, she squeezed her eyes shut._

_And then she felt him there. He was formless, shapeless. Just a name for a moment. Forever watching and callously laughing, echoing through her mind. She knew she had to get away, get far away from there; she wouldn't be able to fight him not like this. She wasn't strong enough. _

_Even with her eyes closed she saw him emerge from the shadows. His ashen skin illuminated in the dying light, black hair swaying in the dry wind. He came towards her with a menacing smirk, tearing away at his molten flesh, revealing those piercing yellow eyes. _

_Her cerulean gaze met his and terror swept over her. She had to get away. She couldn't let him near her. Sada struggled to get to her feet but couldn't find the strength. He was coming for her, walking steadily, his pace even – straight towards her. His lips were motionless but she could hear him say her name over and over and over… He just had that same sneer on his face. _

_She just wanted him to stop! Just stop – no more, she couldn't take it. She closed her eyes once more as another cry scratched her throat and…and…_

…and…

"Sada! Look at me." He urgently called out. "Sada, please wake up!" Takashi grasped her shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her trashing form.

Moonlight flooded the room and it bathed both of them in a silver glow, bringing her back to reality. Everything came into focus again. Her eyes instantly shot open, seeing him hover over top of her and staring at her with a troubled look. She was there in bed – _their _bed with the covers threw about and pillows tossed aside. Her heartbeat slowed and she quickly met Takashi's gaze, tears stinging and threatening to come even if she wanted them to or not.

Takashi placed his hands on either side of her face and rested his forehead to hers; strands of his dark hair fell on her cheek. "You had a nightmare again," he told her softly. He felt her body tremble under his touch. He studied her face, his fingers lightly brushing across her cheek, caressing and comforting her.

All Sada could do was nod. She felt if she spoke, her voice would betray her. She felt if she spoke, Takashi would find out just how frightened she was and that last thing she wanted right now was to worry him even more. She grasped both of his wrists and closed her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She didn't have to see Takashi's face to know he was staring at her, waiting for her to tell him everything but she wouldn't. She didn't want to put that burden on him.

"It's okay," he told her finally, kissing her quietly. "I'm here, Sada."

* * *

Here is the updated preface. I changed a bit on it. But if anyone is confused about why I'm updating and redoing some of this, its because of the errors. I know I can't fix everything, some things are just bound to be over looked but the story line is staying the same. Just adding things here and there. So don't worry too much. Haha. I wanted to change the dream sequence, I thought it could have been better. Hopefully it is!


	2. Shiver

Chapter 1

Shiver

The early morning rays of sunshine seeped through the sheer curtains and with it a calm breeze, flowing in from the partly open window.

Sada leisurely opened her eyes, blinking several times clearing her vision before sleepily turning over, unhappy to be up _this_ early. She heard the soft snore of the man lying next to her and watched his bare chest rise and fall as she did most mornings. She smiled as she stared at his sleeping form. Seeing him relaxed and peaceful was a rare sight, something she secretly enjoyed especially when awake he was so apprehensive. She moved closer, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and lightly ran her hand across his chest, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning," she whispered when she felt him stir and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, staring up at him.

Though his eyes weren't opened yet, a smile grew on Takashi's lips. "G'morning," he replied drowsily, wrapping an arm around her. "What time is it?"

"_Too_ early for anybody to be up," she told him with a laugh, running her hand down his hard stomach.

"I know," he breathed, a small amount of annoyance in his tone. "I know. I have to leave soon. I'm supposed to meet Hikaru and Shikamaru at the gate by noon." He removed his arm from her hip and sat up, pulling her close. He brushed a stray hair from her face and his smiled weakened slightly. "How are you?" he asked uneasily, searching her face. "Are you feeling better?"

She let out a sigh. Sooner or later, she knew he was bound to ask and she had hoped for later. Though the nightmare last night, she thought was _calmer _than the most recent ones, there was no denying they were happening more frequently and Sada could tell from the look on Takashi's face that he had no intention of letting it slide. He never asked what they were about anymore because it was the same thing, just replayed over again and Sada was grateful he never did. She would rather lie to herself about it and pretend that it doesn't happen. It was better than facing the truth of it all.

Sada knew that Takashi saw himself as her protector, the slayer of her inner demons, but truth be told, even he couldn't save her from everything, though he badly wanted to. When they were genin, he was the exact same way and she only wished she had noticed it earlier - realized how much she cared about him. Sada swiftly climbed into his lap and slung her slender arm around his neck, giving him a knowing smile. "I'm fine," she lied, taking her free hand in his lacing their fingers together.

"But you weren't _fine_ last night." Takashi rested his back on the headboard and exhaled loudly. "I'm going to be gone three days for this mission, Sada and I'm just worried... Maybe you should stay with Sakura while I'm away? It would make me feel bet-."

She tenderly kissed him, grasping the back of his head, pulling him to her. His hand wove through her silk brown tresses with the other on her thigh, gradually making its way higher. Sada parted her lips, inviting him to do that same. She knew this was the only way to stop him from talking and she felt him smile as he kissed her back.

"You worry too much, Takashi," she told him, breaking away. "I'll see if she can make me a sleeping aid to help me get through the night, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine and besides you've got to pack soon."

Takashi let out a laugh and sat up, pressing his body to hers and licked his lips. "Changing the subject gets you nowhere," he said lightheartedly. He hastily gripped her back and lowered her down onto the mattress, careful as he sank down on top of her. "I still have a few hours before then…," he trailed off, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She smiled, biting her lower lip and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. It didn't take long for her old chūnin shirt to come off.

…

"How is _he_ doing?" Sada asked, knowing Tenten knew exactly what she meant.

It had been late afternoon when Sada ran into Tenten. Fortunately enough for the both of them today was their day off and were roaming the streets trying to keep themselves occupied. They had gotten to talking, catching up on the events of the past few weeks and ended up at the Dango Shop. And neither one of them could turn down the aroma of sweets wafting from the store, particularly when one of them was six months along.

The kunoichi sat across from her, glowing with a smile and sweetly rubbed her swollen stomach. "Good, good," she told her thoughtfully, the gold band on her left hand caught the light and twinkled for a moment. "I was at the hospital earlier and they said he was a strong and healthy baby. They said he's due sometime in autumn."

Sada watched her friend stroke her stomach again, and couldn't help but smile herself. Tenten had complained she was stuck with desk work until after the baby came and couldn't wait for the chance to get back out there on a mission, but Sada knew better. Once her son is born, both she and Neji wouldn't be going anywhere. Little did they know, their unborn son already had his parents wrapped around his little finger.

She wore a pale green dress, saying with a laugh '_dresses are the only thing that fit now,' _and Sada noticed she had let her hair grow out, instead of two buns, there was a long braid going down her back. It had only been several months since the two had tied the knot but they were together years before and Neji sure took his time in asking.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I really want to name him after Neji's father. Hizashi meant so much to him and he died so early in his life. Do you think he'll like the idea?" Tenten took of large bite of anmitsu, licking the spoon clean. This was her third bowl.

"Of course I think he'll like it!" Sada told her, pushing aside her empty tea cup. "I think he'll love it." Sada furrowed her brow. "By the way, where is Neji?"

The wide grin from Tenten's face disappeared and much more solemn look took its place. "He's on special assignment but he should be back today."

Sada frowned when she saw her friend's demeanor change but tried to keep the light conversation going. "Oh, that's right. I forgot an Anbu team was deployed to escort the medic-nin back home to Suna, the ones that came in for training." Sada watched as Tenten moved the contents of the bowl around with a spoon. She looked like she was lost in thought; her brown eyes focused on something faraway. "Is Neji doing okay?" Sada ventured, breaking Tenten from her small trance. "I heard that during his last mission he was banged up pretty bad."

The mother-to-be sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, visibly shaken. "When they brought him back he could barely walk. He's better now, though he _should_ still be resting." She gave Sada a sad smile. Sada reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, letting her know she was there for her. "I just - I think it's just me, but for a while now it seems whenever our shinobi return they're all so badly beaten. It's almost like th-they were…"

"Deliberately attacked?" Sada finished the sentence for her, staring at her in surprise. Tenten then waved her hand back and forth dismissing the idea and told Sada she must have pregnancy paranoia. Sada chuckled and agreed, finishing out the rest of their time in silence.

When they went their separate ways, she hadn't realized how late it was getting. The sun was hanging low on the forest tree line. The lanterns were lit, lining the street corners and sides of buildings. Sada stopped half way down the dirt road, turning a small pendant over with her thumb and forefinger. The one Takashi had given her as birthday gift last year.

What Tenten implied earlier had stuck with her. _Deliberately attack? _Could she be right? Tenten had the best analytical skills, Sada had seen. It was a possibility. She thought back to hours ago as she waved to Takashi, seeing him off, watching him leave with Hikaru and Shikamaru. What if that was the last time she saw them? The thought etched itself across her mind until it came to a small door, a threshold Sada couldn't bring herself to step over. What would she be willing to do if it came down to it? Did she have enough power to truly fight? It at was something, no matter how hard she tried, was permanently there and it bothered her –tugged at her being.

What happened all those years ago still haunted her. Every decision she made was based on the tiny bruise on her neck.

For a while afterwards, she kept everyone at a distance. It was so much easier to shut people out if they thought you didn't care. It was safer and no one would get hurt, at least that's what she told herself. Yet, Sada had found that it was difficult to do so. She couldn't keep everyone out no matter how hard she tried. It was impossible.

_What if Takashi…_

"Enough." She let the necklace drop, falling until it came to rest below her collarbone. "Stop. Just stop." She let out a sigh and shook her head. She was being ridiculous, thinking like that.

The wind had died and there was stillness in the air before she felt the presence appear behind her. She turned quickly, silently cursing them – whoever they were. She had, had an audience and was occupied by her thoughts, she didn't realize it. To her dismay, it was an Anbu Black Op. The white and red mask nearly glowing in the light of the lanterns and stood only several feet away.

Her stomach turned when he spoke. "Sada Kobayashi," he began with a bow. "Lady Tsunade instructed I bring you to her immediately."

…

Sada was frozen in place, staring down at the scroll with trembling hands. This couldn't be happening.

She thought for sure she would lose the contents of her stomach. She kept reading the same words over again, hoping if she concentrated hard enough the ink would melt off the paper. She could feel Lady Hokage's hot gaze on her but Sada was unable to look at her. Everything she had dreaded was coming to pass. Everything she worked so hard to control was falling from her grasp. The woman had to be insane, there was no other explanation.

Damn it, she was a shinobi of Konoha. She shouldn't be scared.

But she was.

"I - ," Sada began, finally finding her voice. She tried to keep a composed façade but Lady Tsunade could see through it, there was no doubt in her mind. "I can't. Find somebody else."

The Godaime laced her fingers together, hiding half of her face and leaned forward in her chair. Her office was empty, even Shizune was absent. The windows behind her brought in the only source of light, illuminating her shadow on the walls. The silence between the two of them swept over her and left her perturbed. "I'm not giving you a choice, Sada." There was no room for discussion in her voice. "If I didn't think you were capable of _this, _I wouldn't let you go."

"Lady Hokage, please." Her voice quivered.

"You have no choice in the matter," Tsunade told her with a frown. "The scroll was signed by the Five Kage, only a select few know about it. There is no use in lying about the fact that _something_ – I don't know what yet but something is coming. And I can tell you who is standing behind it all, Orochimaru."

The Five Kage. She stared down at the signatures. Written so simply and damning at the same time. How could they justly write her life away? She ran her eyes over the passage again. A _select _few? That would explain why Shizune wasn't there. Even the one person Lady Tsunade trusted the most wasn't present. What exactly did she want from her?

She stared at the Hokage Monument. All the great men that shaped the village all stared at her with conviction. She clutched the sides of the scroll, wrinkling the rice paper. She had this sinking feeling that if she left, she'd never return.

Sada shook her head, confused. "Then why stop the missions? The ones where we tried to find Him and his hideout?" She placed the scroll on Lady Hokage's desk. Sada stopped calling the Snake Sannin by his real name long ago and when she did, it always left a bitter taste in her mouth. "If they want to find him so badly, then why stop?" Her voice shook, not in fear but anger.

Tsunade sighed and looked down at her desk. "Because we already know where he is." Sada felt her mouth fall open and her brows knitted together, she shook her head slightly. "We have a spy on the inside, giving us information." She fixed her gaze on the kunoichi before her. "And this is where _you _come in, Sada."

* * *

I just want to say for the record, I'm super upset Neji died in the manga. I know it was awhile ago but I'm like bummed. Still. Him and Tenten were supposed to be together! Oh well, they can be together in my mind...and in this fanfic! MWHAHA! Enjoy the update. :D


	3. Fire and Rain

Chapter 2

Fire and Rain

The mission had been a simple one. Nothing too difficult or too strenuous. Transporting documents to the Land of Lightening was easy enough and Takashi was just happy to be back on home soil. It was unseasonably warm for this time of year but no one seemed to notice. The citizens of Konoha were soaking up what little sun would come their way before cloudy fall days set in.

"Looking for your lady love?" Hikaru winked at him, as they walked through the main gate.

Takashi laughed, smiling at the ground and shook his head before turning his attention to the other man walking with them. "I'll get the paper work to Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru as soon as I can," Takashi said, overlooking Hikaru's comment. "I know you're leaving for Suna tomorrow."

Shikamaru had permanent scowl on his face – the one Takashi had lived with the past few days, his hands were shoved in his pockets and heaved a sigh. "Lady Hokage feels I could be useful in helping set up several defense strategies after the recent rouge ninja attacks. It's a drag really." He looked unpleased by the idea.

Takashi patted him on the back and shrugged. "Just don't think about it too much. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be home."

"That's even worse," he groaned, giving the two a lazy wave as he walked the other way. "See you guys later."

Takashi set out in the direction of the Administrative office and Hikaru stepped up beside his friend, matching his pace and placed his hands behind his head. "Do you still have it?" He peered at him, grinning.

Though he was a foot shorter than Takashi, what he lacked in height he made up for in gumption. He was the foundation that had held Team 15 together all those years ago, back when the three of them were fresh out of the Academy. Takashi can still remember the moment he was to be assigned to his team. He barely knew him; he thought he was an idiot.

Hikaru was always trying to skip out on class or was asleep in the corner. Takashi didn't realize that only a few weeks later everything would change. When their first mission hadn't gone according to plan, Takashi could still see the smirk on Hikaru's face when he stood over him, taking the kunai that was meant to end his life.

He knew in that exact moment, lying in the mud with blood dripping from a cut above his brow, he would become friends with the kid.

"Of course, I do," he answered and tapped the breast pouch on his flak jacket. "It's been in my pocket for a week. Finding the right moment to _pop _the question is actually pretty difficult. I want to take her where we went on our first date."

_Date_. He used the word thinly.

It was the day before his seventeenth birthday, Hisao-sensei had _forgotten _to tell them their mission had been postponed and Hikaru hadn't replayed the message to neither Sada nor Takashi. They both had stayed at the Third Training Ground for the most of the afternoon before finally deciding to leave and that was when he had mustered enough courage to ask if she wanted a get a bowl of ramen. Afterwards they left their footprints all over the village, walking and laughing and ended up climbing a tree to watch the sunset.

"Awh, how sweet." Hikaru jeered with an eye roll, bringing Takashi from his thoughts.

"You're crude, Hikaru," he told his russet haired friend. "You'd know what I'd be talking about if you had a significant other."

"Me?" Hikaru dramatically touched his chest and let out a snort. "What can I say? I'm a ladies' man, Takashi. The day I get tied down, will be the day _all _the women in Konoha will go crying in the streets."

"You are too full of yourself sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?" A man's voice called out from behind.

Hisao Sasaki stood a few feet away, arms crossed and the dour look on his face that made the laughing between Takashi and Hikaru stop immediately. His dark emerald hair flew softly in the breeze and fixed his eyes on them. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us."

…

"Come in and shut the door."

Takashi studied the woman in front of him. His eyes flickered from Tsunade's steely gaze then to Shizune. She was bad at hiding her emotions; every so often she would stare at the floor or stare at the wall with sad eyes. Something was wrong. He could feel it. At first he thought it was about the mission but the tension in the air proved him wrong. He formed a fist at his side as he waited.

He heard the door quietly close, encasing them all in stillness. It turned Takashi's stomach. He could feel Hisao's eyes on him but he continued to look forward. The atmosphere of the room suddenly changed and it struck something inside him. Something fierce.

"I wanted to tell you all before word..." Lady Tsunade stopped and studied the three men before her, not quite sure how to continue. "Before someone else did." She looked out the window as she finished.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru stepped forward, concern in his voice.

"Tell us what?" Takashi tried to stay composed.

"Sada has left the village."

The voice cut through the air so bluntly, Takashi couldn't register it for a moment. A jagged knife made its home in his stomach and the breath left his chest. Hisao came up to the side of his former students. He tried touching Takashi's shoulder, trying to reassure him, knowing full well how he would react. Better it come from someone they trusted than hear it on the street.

The dark haired man stepped out of reach, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What do you mean she _left_?" Takashi's voice quivered. He dared anyone lie to him. He wouldn't believe it. Not after he tried so hard to protect her. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_. He met his sensei's eyes and saw no falsehood. He felt a chill run through him. "No," he breathed. "How could she be gone?"

He didn't stay to hear the answer, he brushed past Hisao, hitting his shoulder and knocked him out of the way. He threw the door open with a _bang _and ran down the hall.

"Takashi!" Hikaru yelled, attempting to stop him. He made it halfway across the room before Hisao stepped in front and stopped him in his tracks.

He shook his head. "Let him go," he explained looking at the open door. "He needs to come to terms of the situation. It was going to happen eventually. Though, I expected it to come sooner than it did. After, the Chūnin Exams…" He paused and looked despondently at his pupil. "Sada was never the same. I know you saw it. She did try, but it could only last for so long… before she would go crawling to Orochimaru."

"Sensei, you can't be serious?" Hikaru defended. The sound of his name, made Hikaru resentful. All that they as a team went through, he found it hard to swallow the idea. "You honestly believe she left of her own freewill? She would never betray the village! She would never leave –"

"Takashi?" Hisao spat at him. "You think one person would be enough to change her mind? Look at Sasuke! He had friends and people that cared about him. People who would have gladly helped him had he asked. He nearly killed Naruto when he tried to bring him back. Do you think Sada would show such restraint? If she wanted to stay she would've but Sada _is_ gone." He stopped and turned, fully facing Hikaru.

He had the same child-like innocent look in his eye now; that he had when he was genin. The one of his first utter defeat and realizing _this_ was the world a Leaf Village shinobi. Hisao spoke again, calmer this time, "I didn't want to believe it either, Hikaru. But it is true."

"When?" Hikaru asked in a desperate tone. "When did she leave?"

"Three days ago."

"She left after _we _did." He shook his head and stared down at his clammy hands. "She planned it then? She wanted to leave?"

Hisao placed his hand on his students back. "From what we know, yes." He shot a glance to Tsunade. She had sat quietly through the whole ordeal. Hisao knew there was more of this to come.

"Are we going after her? We can't just – "

"No. Konoha possesses neither the resources nor the time for such a mission," she told him sternly and clasped her hands together. "Sada has abandoned the village and all the ties that came with it. I think you should do the same, Hikaru. _Forget_." The word tore him and he hesitantly met the Hokage's gaze. "She didn't think twice about anyone when she left. The sooner you forget, the better the outcome of this will be. As of now, Sada Kobayashi is an enemy and traitor of Konoha." She let it sink in for a moment, watching him quietly fall apart. "Go, Hikaru and spread the word."

Hikaru knew there was no room for argument. Hokages' word was law and he knew he had to abide by it: no matter how much he didn't want to. Without a word, Hikaru bowed and walked out.

…

"Sada?!"

Takashi burst through their apartment door. He flicked on the lights, casting out the darkness he had walked in on. He warily took a step in and looked around the small kitchen, which opened into the living area. He half expected her to walk out of their bedroom to greet him. All these scenarios raced through his head and all of them ended with her being forcibly taken away. Takashi waited and listened. Nothing. He heard nothing. He took short and shallow breathes as he went further in.

"Sada! Answer me!" He screamed, tripping over himself rushing around the tiny apartment.

He ran to their bedroom, and it halted his rampage for a moment. His eyes traveled around the room, searching for anything until he saw the pile on the bed. _Clothes_? The navy pants and forest green flak jacket were folded neatly near the foot of the bed. He tentatively reached down and touched the forehead protector placed on top of heap, tracing the outline of the symbol.

Then it was true.

She had left the village.

She had left her clan.

She had left _him_.

How could this be happening? What about all they had – did it mean nothing to her? Did _he_ mean nothing to her? All this time…it was a lie. _Everything_.

Takashi sat down on the bed, it _creaked_ under his weight. He held the headband in his shaky hands and stared at it. He had made love to her not three days ago. He could still smell her. The soft scent of red osmanthus. He could still the warmth of her skin. Her breathe against his lips. And now she was gone. Just gone.

It finally hit Takashi as he sat in the dark. His chest felt heavy when he breathed. He clutched the headband in his fist and hunched over, bringing his hands to his face and cried.

…

Sada knelt in the underbrush and quickly scanned the small map before putting it back in her pouch. She was close. The X marked on the map said so. Tsunade's source said it would take five days to get to the hideout. She was instructed to go east, as if that helped her any but she knew what had to be done. This was the first time she had stopped. Her body screamed from exhaustion but Sada couldn't rest. Not yet, at least.

The kunoichi stood and continued through the forest.

She changed her entire grab for the mission. She knew she wouldn't be fooling anyone if she waltzed in with the Leaf Village hitai-ate. Truth be told she felt bare without it. She brushed her hair from her face and touched the spot where the forehead protector should have been. Seeing at her now, she looked like a normal traveler but that's what she wanted to be perceived as: a dim-witted traveling girl, who had no means of protecting herself.

She traded in her jacket for a sleeveless, deep red vest that revealed her flat stomach. The wind tugged at her open-front apron-skirt, exposing the black shorts underneath and the early falling leaves _crunched_ under her calf-high boots. The only personal item she still carried from Konoha was the pendant Takashi had given her. It was tucked away behind her vest, where no one would see it. She secured the tantō at her waist before pulling her hooded, grey cloak tighter around her.

The ending days of summer were warm but the nights were a bit more unforgiving.

It had been three days since she had left the gates of the Leaf Village. She knew pushing it would be unwise but she had miles to cover before she could actually rest. There wasn't enough time. The source said they wouldn't be staying there too much longer and if Sada missed her window, there was no other way of finding them. She let out an irritated groan.

She could only image what was being said about her this very moment. The story Tsunade had planned on spreading was perfect, there was no doubt about it. She wondered how fast they all would believe it. She wondered how fast Takashi would believe it.

She shook her head. _Now_ was not the time to get distracted. She had two days to reach the destination and she had to focus fully on the mission. She leapt up into the trees and out into the night.


	4. Monster

Chapter 3

Monster

"That could have gone _so_ much better than it did." She murmured to herself.

Tsunade dropped her pencil onto the desk and pinched the bridge on her nose. The office was empty; she had told Shizune to take the rest of evening off. Though she greatly objected, she did as she was bid and sulked out. Lady Hokage rubbed her face and sighed deeply. At the moment, she preferred to be alone. Who knew solitude could be a friend? This was becoming more testing than she anticipated.

_Sada was right. _

No one would believe it without question. It made no difference if she _was_ Hokage or not. Was it easier to believe Sasuke had abandoned the village but not Sada? They both had the similar situation thrust upon them but yet chose two separate paths. One was strong and the other weak, in Tsunade's eyes at least.

She thought back to what Hikaru had said. _You honestly believe she left of her own freewill; _his voice rang out in her head. It was cruel, she thought, lying to them and watching them crumble under her words. There were no comforting gestures to be given because it was all a lie. And for what? It was coin toss, deciding the fate of a kunoichi, whom loved and was devoted to the village.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called, leaning back in her chair and tapped her foot. She knew the faces of two shinobi before they walked through the door. She glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. Right on time, this was unusual for Kakashi Hatake but for Hisao, she expected nothing less. Hisao shut the door behind him and walked up next to the Copy Ninja.

"Give it a few days. Things will settle," Hisao said after a brief moment of silence. He knew the Hokage didn't need support on the decision she had made but he thought she should to hear it anyway. "Though I wouldn't send Takashi back out in the field too soon. Or Hikaru for that matter just be on the safe side."

The Godaime rubbed her forehead. "Sada told me they may not buy it," she thought aloud. "That no one would _just _accept it."

"Naruto returns from his mission tomorrow," Kakashi said, plunging his hands into his pockets, glancing out the window then back to Tsunade. "I doubt telling him when he first arrives back would be wise."

"I forgot about him," she said, clearly bothered by the idea and turned her attention to Kakashi. "You have to watch over Naruto. I can't have him stirring things up. Fill Yamato in on the situation. I trust the three of you can keep everyone in order." She let out a deep breath. "Hisao look after Takashi and Hikaru. The last thing I need is them running off." She took a sip of tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hikaru, maybe. But, Takashi, no," Hisao explained, shaking his head. "I know they'll miss her but until this is resolved there isn't much to be done. However, I will try my best to keep them in line."

Hisao and Kakashi exchanged looks in the brief silence.

There one thing that wasn't sitting too well for the both of them. Now was as good as chance as any, seeing as the opportunity might not present itself in the future. The Copy Ninja nodded to his comrade before speaking.

"How reliable is _this _source?" He asked, changing the subject entirely. "The chances of Konoha walking into a trap are relevantly high."

"I know," Lady Hokage told him coolly, taking the scroll from a locked desk drawer. She placed it out in front of her so that the two shinobi could see its contents. "If this is part of a ruse then it won't be coming from _our _end. Of course I've thought of that but what other choice do I have? I already told the both of you." Tsunade stood. "The Akatsuki are on the move. These rouge ninja attacks are becoming more frequent and a messenger bird flew in today from the Land of Earth, about an army forming in the north. Our enemies are gathering and flocking to each other's aid."

Hisao frowned as he read the piece for the second time. "And possibly sending Sada to her death? Where does all that fit in?" He placed the scroll back on the desk.

He understood the situation but this was still one of his students whose life was on the line. He knew he should overlook whatever feelings he may have for the sake of the mission but he found it hard.

Kakashi gave him a sideways glance. Though he never said it out loud, he could sympathize with him. Yes, Sada was no longer Hisao's pupil; she was jōnin and in all rights his equal but that meant little to Hisao. Kakashi knew he saw Team 15 as if they were still genin and not as the capable ninja they are now. Sometimes, Kakashi even caught himself thinking the same thing about Naruto and Sakura. Then he would see them in the heat of battle, holding their own and knew that there was nothing he had to worry about.

"Sada was the first step," Lady Tsunade explained. "If she dies – _all _of this would be for nothing." She pointed at the scroll and gave them a sharp look. "At this point, failure isn't an option."

…

"We received word from the Hidden Leaf Village," Baki began, reading the paper in the flickering candle light "The mission was proposed and accepted by Sada Kobayashi. And upon further notice, the Hokage will message when their source makes contact." He slid the parchment to Kankurō before settling back into the chair.

The sandstorm that hit Sunagakure was lasting well into the evening and showed no sign of stopping. The Kazekage stared down at his village below and smiled to himself. He saw no movement in the streets, which was to be expected with the weathers' current state but he felt at ease, knowing the citizens were safe in their homes. But there were more pressing matters at hand that called to him and if he wanted to continue keeping his people safe, Gaara knew he had to have the utmost faith in Konoha.

And he did with every ounce in his being.

"Do you think she will be able to do it?" Baki asked finally. He had read the information at least three times but felt unsure. He trusted the Kazekage but with an issue such as this, Baki wished Gaara was older. He had served under him for seven years and sat on the council for even longer. "This could very well be trick, set by the enemy."

"How can we know for sure," Nao told them, examining the paper that was handed to him.

He was by far the youngest member of the council, a month shy of twenty. Though, most of the elders thought it was ill-advised to let the young man enter, Baki put an end to it. He vouched for his nephew when a seat became open, thinking his fair-minded demeanor would keep the seniors on their toes and Nao has yet to prove him wrong. "We should have sent one of our own along as well. That way we would get the reports sooner."

"And how do you think they would pull that off?" Kankurō replied with a snort and glance at Nao.

Gaara had given him the task of selecting the few Sand shinobi, which would be given intelligence of the current operation. Kankurō had handpicked them both, knowing full well that the men were diligent and trustworthy. "With Orochimaru's reputation, he'd put them through some torturous experiment and send us the remains."

"What if we're found out? What then?" Nao retorted, crossing his arms. "The Five Shinobi Nations would be at risk!"

"Don't you think that was thought of when the document was signed?" Kankurō narrowed his brow, cocked his head to the side.

Gaara still recalls the moment he saw the Kobayashi girl. It was during the preliminaries stage of the Chūnin Exams. She had fought with such vivacity and passion, back then it even made him think she was worthy adversary.

He looked up and watched his older brother bicker with Nao.

"The Will of Fire burns greatly in Sada Kobayashi," Gaara said, silencing the argument. The men stared at their leader, as his eyes passed over each of them. "If anyone can see this mission through; it's her."

…

Sada poured water from her canteen over the small fire. Smoke billowed around her and up into the morning sky. The sun rose into the haze of the forest and the air was thick. No birds were singing, no insects were chirping. There was no sound, only the stream flowing swiftly from the rain the day before. She folded the thin, damp blanket, placing it in her pack and raked her fingers through her hair quickly, trying to remove any tangles.

It had been five days and she was here. She knew the hideout was somewhere near and would have scouts scourging about as lookouts.

She took long strides through the marshes, ducking under low laying branches. The kunoichi had her guard up; watching and listening with her hand on the hilt on her tantō.

Since she'd woken up, Sada had been fidgety and constantly looking over her shoulder. She pulled the grey hood over her head before pausing and glancing around the darken wood. It might have been dawn but no light penetrated through to the forest floor.

Sudden movement on her left caught her eye and instinctively threw a shuriken in the direction, without a second thought. She had pinned a snake to a tree trunk, _hissing_ faintly before it died. With a sigh, she shook her head. She was too anxious and she knew she was being ridiculous.

It was just a snake… _Snake_? With wide eyes, she turned her head just in time to see the paper bomb light – and explode.

She focused her chakra to her feet, leaping up onto a branch and watched the blast take down several trees in the small area. Sada pulled her tantō from its sheath and brought it to her chest, breathing heavily.

She had been found.

Sada narrowed her brow in frustration. She was no sensor type, in fact it was one of her weaker skills but she couldn't believe they had snuck up on her so easily.

A kunai flew past and sunk into the bark, inches from her face. She smirked to herself and deflected the other with the blade. It _clanked _as if fell to the ground below. Whoever they were, they had terrible aim. She saw the enemy moving in the shadows like the scared little rats they were. _Four_. Sada had counted the dark shapes quickly and thought it was strange to have such a small amount of underlings on duty. They were waiting and watching, feeling her out before they made their move.

As tempting as it was to carry on with the fight, this wasn't what she came here for. She'd make it easy on them.

Sada jumped down into the rounded clearing. She stood rigid and erect, unclasping the cloak from around her and tossed it aside. She wanted them to believe she wasn't an enemy but she wondered how long they would believe it.

"My name is Sada Kobayashi," she stated, promptly and surveyed the forest line. She threw the tantō into the dirt, the helve protruding from the ground. Through gritted teeth she added, "I'm here to offer my life and submission to Lord Orochimaru. Take me to him."

…

Sai never knew someone could feel two emotions at the same time. Though Sakura didn't have the same torn expression as Naruto did, he observed quietly. He could tell they both were equally displeased by the news.

His comrade had angry eyes but a sad face – it just didn't match. He wondered how that was possible. Still the idea of feelings baffled him even at his age but he was slowly learning the concept. He glanced over at Naruto, watching as he tried to grasp what the medical-nin had told him. Sai understood, so why didn't he? He titled his head and glanced at Sakura before it finally become clear.

It must be one of his _bonds_. Sai nodded to himself. That must be it or he wouldn't be acting this way.

She watched as Naruto struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. He had taken beating; kunai to the back, internal bleeding, three fractured ribs and a broken wrist. Sakura was amazed he was even still awake, surely the medicine she'd given him would have knocked him right out. But she knew the Kyuubi chakra had a part to play in it. Sai was worse off and would be bedridden for the following week but she knew Naruto wouldn't stay down for long.

It ripped her to pieces seeing her teammate like this. She agreed with Lady Tsunade, that s_he _be the one to relay the news to him. They both thought if it was anyone else did, he might've gone mad. Sakura saw the same shame in his eyes as she did _that_ day when he returned without Sasuke all those years ago. She knew what he was thinking; sometimes she swore she could read his mind.

Naruto looked down at his hand and made a fist. How could he let another one slip through his fingers?


	5. Delirium

Chapter 4

Delirium

The silence was deafening.

There was no longer any movement in the shadows but she knew they were still there. _Sound shinobi_. She had caught a glimpse of the snake pattern cloth when they came too close to the clearing but that had seemed like eons ago. How long had she been standing there? She glanced around, moving her head faintly. Sada put herself in this vulnerable position for a reason but one wrong move and she'd be done. Becoming incapacitated wasn't part of the plan and she had no intention of letting it get that far.

"Take me to him," she said again.

She waited for a reply but was answered with nothing. She narrowed her brows and cast her cerulean eyes to the ground. Did they expect her to beg? To get on her knees and plead?

The sudden shift in presence caught her attention. There were more of them now. _Reinforcements._ Sada smiled to herself. They called in reinforcements.

She had pinpointed the original four because in their attempt to be cautious, they lingered too long in one area; giving her the opportunity to detect the minuscule amount of chakra they did possess. And adding three more didn't make any difference.

A single shinobi emerged into the clearing but he loitered away, clinging to the murky woods. His full head was covered by a mask, only a small section cutout for the eyes and the Sound village headband haughtily worn. The taupe poncho hung past his waist, tied off by a sash, deliberately showing the kamas fastened there. The man inclined his head and crossed his arms.

"Lord Orichimaru ordered we terminate any trespasser who wonder into Otogakure," he stated, rile rising in his voice. "No exceptions."

The sound-nin was a decoy, while the others moved into their positions. That much she knew for sure. By now, they would have her encircled – giving her no other options.

"I already told you why I'm here," Sada explained to him with a scowl. "Do I need to tell you again?"

"You're on position to be making demands!" The sound-nin exclaimed and reached for his weapon, grasping the haft. He raised his free hand and formed a fist, signaling the rest of the shinobi around her into motion.

She heard the _clang_ of metal; katanas unsheathed and kunai blades ready. The _thud _of feet meeting ground. The sound-nin closed in around Sada in seconds. A kunai raced past her, slicing her upper arm, blood immediately trickling down and dripping off her finger tips. There was no time to think. Sada yanked her collar away from her body, revealing the circular mark – the one she's tried so hard to forget.

Three black bowed slivers nestled at curve of her neck.

The man in front stopped, gesturing the others to do the same, never taking his eyes off the Leaf Village kunoichi. His eyes flickered from her to the mark, his mouth agape.

The Cursed Seal of Serenity. She knew that would get their attention.

"Then you can explain to Lord Orochimaru why I was not received," she told him, taking a dangerous step forward. "And tell him _all _his efforts were wasted when you drag in my corpse. I'll ask you one last time; take me to him."

The sound-nin had a choice to make. The outcome of the situation…her life was now in his hands.

She could feel his sense of dread from where she stood. Not even knowing the shinobi, she understood him. She watched him take short, anxious breaths. Sada wondered how many others came before him. No doubt, being an Otogakure cell leader was short lived. How many times could one displease the Snake Sanin before he decides to put an end to you?

He placed his weapon at his side, sending a message for the others to do the same. A sudden ease came over Sada but she knew this wasn't over. The sound shinobi removed rope from his pouch and studied her. "If you are who _you_ say you are," he began walking to her, "you will do as I say without any objections. You slip up, and I slit your throat."

She nodded, meeting his gaze full on. Hesitation and fear danced in his eyes. There was no way of hiding it. He stepped up behind Sada and forcefully jerked her injured arm around, tying both wrists together. She winced, pain shooting up into her back, much more than she expected.

He tore off her hip pouch and poured its contents onto the ground, looking for anything odd or out of place. The sound-nin bent to unfasten the shuriken holster on her thigh, his hands lingering there a bit longer than needed, before he stood and did the same to it.

She heard footsteps come up behind her but before she could react, someone had placed a cloth around her eyes, securing it with a knot. Sada shook her head, trying to make the blindfold fall. She stopped after the second attempt, knowing it was a waste of time. She was completely cut off. If something were to happen, she'd be powerless against whoever it was. Although, Sada was sure if it came to it, she could break through the rope that bound her hands.

A hand grabbed her forearm, shoving Sada forward. "Walk," the man's voice commanded, roughly.

She formed a fist, trying to calm herself. There was no use in hiding the anger as it grew across her face. Lady Tsunade told her to _willingly yield_ and she had done just that. However, she had no idea of the humiliation she'd feel. Sada knew she could easily take the seven of them out with a flick of her wrist. She pulled at the rope - the constraints - and let out a sigh. She knew her arrogance was playing a part in this.

The trek through the forest was silent. The sound-nin never spoke a word, only jerking her elbow to stop her or to steady her when she lost her footing. She hated the feeling of being inept. It was something she wasn't accustomed to.

She felt the necklace sway a little under her vest. Images of Team 15 flooded her mind instantly– all of Hisao- sensei's concerned looks. Hikaru laughing and calling her name. Takashi… She could see _her_ team turn away and walk ahead of her as she tried so desperately to reach out to them. She knew it wouldn't the same when she returned

…_would she return?_

She looked up as the light faded and darkness crept in around her. They had entered the Eastern Hideout. She was walking into the serpent's lair. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor and she was sure she could hear her heartbeat through her chest. The other sound-nin had gone, leaving their team leader to finish the task. A chill crawled up her spine when she heard a door _creak _open and she was pushed inside. A pit formed in her center and she clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

This was it. This is what she was waiting for.

"I was unaware we were expecting a guest." It was _Him_. She could feel him, sense his presence. Through the patchy cloth she could see torchlight cast their shadows on the wall. She could make out a figure, sitting and leaning on his elbow. Even though she was blindfolded she could feel him stare at her. "Unbind her and leave," he ordered, curtly.

"Is that wise?" She recognized _that_ voice right away. Kabuto. Had he been standing there the whole time? She realized that was an imprudent question to ask. Of course, he was there. Kabuto rarely left his masters side. He was always there lurking and observing from afar.

"It would be rude, leaving _our _Sada is such a state, don't you think?" He mused, licking his lips. "She traveled all this way; I don't want the Leaf Village to think poorly of me." He motioned his subordinate to do as he was told.

She felt the ties loosen, the cloth fall away and heard the door close as the sound-nin left. Sada rubbed her raw wrist, eyes downcast, not daring to look at…him_. _

"Tell me child, why are you here?" His voice cut through her being. She felt so small and feeble in front of him. She felt like a child again, barely breathing, trying to shrink away into nothing. But not _now_, now was not the time. The lives of too many counted on this.

"I couldn't stay away. Not anymore. I should have come to you when Sasuke did," she said quietly, staring at her clammy hands before slowly raising her head. "I admit I was unable to leave those I cared for. I thought I could repress the power you gave me. I thought I was strong enough to overcome it but I was wrong. I _was_ weak. It was the ones I looked to, the ones who were supposed to be my teachers – they guided me wrong. They lead me away from what I wanted."

"And what is it you desire, Sada?" He asked, shifting in his stone chair and a smirk growing on his lips.

Sada narrowed her brow. "Power," she told him bluntly. "It was the ties of the village that kept me confused. I realize now, Konohagakure is weak. Their foundation is coming apart at seams and their people are too frail to fight their own battles. I ask myself how I could be lead astray for so long. When what I wanted was just out of reach." She bowed deeply then. "Lord Orochimaru, I stand before you, readily willing to sacrifice my life and devote my abilities to you."

Kabuto glanced down at him, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He watched as Orochimaru closed his yellow eyes and gave toothy grin. "We will see," he told her, seeing Sada's eyes go wide and formed a hand seal.

_Pain_.

She arched her back as a scream escaped her mouth. She clawed at the mark, her legs giving out and sent her crashing to the cold, sandstone floor. She held her middle as she convulsed, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mind became foggy before finally the ache grew to be too much. Her body went limp and she went tumbling into the black abyss, hushing the room.

Kabuto walked the short length to where Sada's unconscious body lay. He stared down at her before cutting his gaze to his master. "It seems your pet has finally come home," he said at last, crouching down and brushed a piece a hair from her face. He noticed the dried blood on her arm and the cut that was now crusted over.

"Indeed she has," he replied, smiling to himself. "I wonder what trick Konoha has up its sleeve." He studied his pale hand under the glow of the torches and made a fist, quickly slamming it onto an arm of his chair.

"They seem anxious using _her_, at least." Kabuto stood and turned to face Orochimaru. His master had been ill as of late. The time was nearing but if it happened too soon, the jutsu wouldn't work. "You never intended on making her your vessel, did you?"

The Snake Sanin let out a chuckle and crossed his legs. "The Kobayashi always fascinated me, among other things. Placing the curse mark on Sada was simple way of controlling her. Sometimes lab rats like to pretend they're something more than they really are.

"What makes this one _so_ special?" He sounded almost bitter.

"Ice Release Technique," Orochimaru began, looking past Kabuto. "The Kobayashi kekkei genkai is quite something to behold."

"What about the Yuki clan?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Don't they also possess the near same abilities?"

A sneer grew on the corner of his master's mouth. "Almost," he replied quietly. "But not quite. They are all dead now. A dead body is useless to me." He shot a look at Kabuto, quickly changing the subject. "Have you ever seen the Kobayashi clash in battle?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I can't say that I have."

"I forget," his master said, tapping his fingers lightly across the stone. "You are still young. You haven't seen as much as I have in my long life. You'll never see another jutsu so pure, so…_untainted_, ever again in your life. She'll make an interesting addition to my collection, don't you think?"

The ash-grey haired man gave Orochimaru a sideways glance. "I suppose so," he said drably.

"Hmm," Orochimaru mused, inclining his head, his black hair sweeping across his narrow shoulders. "Why Kabuto, are you jealous over my new play thing?"

Kabuto glanced down at Sada once again and made a fist, a scowl running across his calm face. "What do you want me to do with her?" He asked.

"Put her in a room. Keep her under lock and key for now." Orochimaru stood at his full height and walked past the both of them. He opened the door but stopped mid-stride. "Oh, and inform Sasuke, an old friend has come to visit."

* * *

I added just a smig more dialogue here at the end for Orochimaru and Kabuto. It wasn't much. If you read the other chapters, I've updated and you don't see a difference its most likely I fixed some writing errors. I still hate Kabuto. And Orochimaru. But what else is new?!


	6. Made of Stone

Chapter 5

Made of Stone

Hikaru couldn't shake his foul mood.

He sluggishly dragged his feet as he walked, russet hair falling into his face and didn't even bother looking up when he bumped into someone, only mumbling an apology under his breath. He could hear children laughing as they ran by, the hushed gossip and the sound of hammering as men fixed their street stalls. The villagers were alive and full of spirit but he stared at them resentfully. He wished he could be that content.

He hadn't been allowed out of the village and had lost count of the days as they lagged by. He was growing restless. Lady Tsunade had postponed any and all missions for him until further notice. Not to mention, basically banning him from the hospital but he didn't understand why – he was medical-nin. It was his job to heal the injured. He hadn't seen Hisao in a week; it was like he just vanished. It was as if everyone was steering clear of him, tiptoeing around him and if he was honest with himself, it was really starting to piss him off.

He had stopped by Takashi and…well, it was just _his _place now – but he didn't answer but Hikaru expected as much. Hikaru hadn't seen or heard from Takashi since he burst out of the Hokage's office. He knew his friend needed time. Hell! He needed time! And all he had _was_ time. Time to think about how his teammate just abandoned everyone. Hikaru rubbed his face and stopped in the middle of the street, gazing around at the shops around him.

_God_, he needed a drink.

But he figured since it was only one in the afternoon, it was a bad idea. _That_ and he hated the taste of sake but it was only thing strong enough to dull his senses. He shook his head and heard his stomach growl. His appetite hadn't been much lately and often forgot to eat, days at a time. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Ichiraku's, pulling back a flap and took a seat on stool.

He was pleased to find that he was alone. If everyone wanted to overlook him, that was fine by him. He didn't need to deal with others sympathy…

"What'll it be, son?" Teuchi asked lightly, cleaning a bowl with a washcloth.

"Oh, uh." Hikaru scratched his head. "The - the special." He didn't know what he wanted. But anything was better than nothing. The old man eyed him for a moment, before nodding. Hikaru covered the sides of his face and stared down at the table.

"Are you okay?" The chef asked, raising an eyebrow and placed the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. "I haven't seen you in here for awhile."

"Yeah," Hikaru told him. "I've just been busy lately." _So much for being alone_. He grabbed chopsticks, ready to dig into the dish but paused.

"Does it have anything to do with the Kobayashi girl?" Teuchi replied, watching Hikaru carefully.

Hikaru's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. That was possibly the last thing he expected anyone to say to him. He watched as the old man smiled at him and tossed a dishrag over his shoulder. Teuchi slightly leaned on the counter. "Word travels fast," he said, still in a cheerful tone, he was about to say something else but stopped, his eyes looking past Hikaru. "And I think there is someone who can help you through it." He straightened and waved the yellowed haired man in. "Hello, Naruto, what will it be today?"

"Miso ramen with pork," Naruto told him and took a seat next to Hikaru. He glanced over and saw him, staring down at his bowl with a solemn expression on his face.

Teuchi looked back forth between the two shinobi and shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong." And went to work making Naruto's order.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Hikaru spoke first and looked up from his dish. This was unusual for Naruto to be quiet. Yes, getting him to shut up could be hard but that what Hikaru learned to like about him. People often said that Naruto and he shared similar traits but Hikaru never saw it.

"Today, actually," Naruto replied, taking utensils from a small cup. "I was surprised I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, Tsunade barred me from everything," he explained, placing the chopsticks aside. "So I've been stuck doing nothing."

"I know, I heard about -,"

"You don't have to say it, Naruto." Hikaru shook his head, interrupting him. Hoping he wouldn't go any further with the conversation.

"No, I need to," Naruto spoke up, turning on his stool to face Hikaru. "I understand what you're going through and you don't have to do this alone." He let out a stifled sigh. "When Sasuke left –"

His blood was boiling, heat rising to his face and he clenched his fist, standing, knocking the stool out from under him. Hikaru glared at him with a scowl. "Sada isn't _him_, Naruto!" He exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Don't compare Sada to Sasuke. They are _nothing_ alike! She is _my_ teammate, not yours. I don't need your pity."

Teuchi had his back to them, listening to the whole banter. The old chef couldn't believe the way he had acted towards Naruto. He furrowed his brow and turned around, intending on telling Hikaru to leave his shop but he saw Naruto's face soften and watched a small smile form.

"Hikaru, I know Sada may not have been my teammate but," Naruto paused and looked up at where the angered shinobi stood. "She was still _my _friend. I knew her as well as you did and I miss her too. Just like I miss Sasuke. You don't have to go through this alone."

Hikaru glanced at him and then down the ground. He was at a loss of words. _Alone. _That's all he felt recently. He needed somebody – anybody to talk to but he felt cut off. He didn't mean to be so harsh to him; Hikaru just didn't want to hear it because in his mind talking about it meant it actually happened. And he was trying so hard to deny, to forget.

"Naruto, I." Hikaru didn't know what to say.

Naruto gave him a wide smile and laughed, turning around. "Apology accepted. Now get back here! You didn't finish your ramen."

Now, he knew why he didn't buy what people were telling him. He was nothing like Naruto. He was in a whole other league, compared to Hikaru. He felt himself smile, something he hadn't done in awhile. Hikaru stood there a moment longer before finally joining him.

…

Sada woke with a start.

She shot up straight on the mattress, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Every breath she took hurt; her limbs aching and her body felt heavy. Her throat was raw and she knew she had been screaming. She stared down at her clammy hands and watched them shake. Carefully, she touched back of her neck, pressing down slightly. A tiny amount of pain responded and she pulled her hand away quickly.

She glanced around the room; its only contents were the small bed and a table with several candles burning. How long had she been out? She tossed her bare legs over the side, feet resting on the cold stone floor and tried to stand. She stumbled forward, leaning on the wall for support. Her knees were buckling and muscles tensed. Finally she couldn't endure it any longer and gradually dropped back onto the mattress.

_The hand sign_.

She thought back to when she had meet Orochimaru. A simple hand sign? That's all it took for her to lose control. And here all this time she thought she had a grasp on it. Her mind was still foggy. Sada could barely recall what had happened. She touched the side of her head, trying to stop it from throbbing. She was a total wreck, there was no denying that. Sada stretched out a leg in front of her, trying to warm them up but it was to no avail.

This was first time in years Sada had, had a… _outburst_…with the curse mark. Perhaps that was why she was finding it so difficult to move her body. She never relied on _its _power, never tapped into _its _chakra. It took a great deal of self- obedience to remain calm in combat. To keep a constant clear mind.

_The source_.

Her mind went to the mission. The scroll she had read. The source was to make contact first and relay message back to Lady Tsunade. The plan was suppose to be set in motion; send in shinobi to surround and attack the compound, retrieve Sasuke and _end _Orochimaru once and for all. She wasn't supposed to be gone for more than a month. Not even that long. But she had this sinking feeling…

_Click_. The sound of a key turning over a lock.

The wooden door opened on the far side of the room, pulling Sada immediately from her thoughts. She sat up straight, with her hand instantly reaching down to grab a kunai but stopped, thinking that would be a bad idea and it didn't matter anyways, the holster was taken from her. She had nothing to defend herself with and in her current state she wouldn't be fending anyone off. She brought her hand up, clenching it into a fist before placing it on her lap.

A figure stood in the doorway. Torch light from the hall made it difficult to see their face but there a short glimmer of firelight on glass.

"Feeling better after your nap?" Kabuto asked after a beat, closing the door behind him. He held a small white medical box in one hand as he walked towards her. "Lord Orochimaru asked I personally come and heal you. Can't have just anyone patching up _our_ girl," he added with a hint of a smile.

Sada stared at him, unable to see his eyes from the glare of the candles reflecting on his glasses. She couldn't read his face but Sada knew he was trying to figure _her _out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Thank you," she said meekly and glanced down at floor.

Kabuto placed the box on the table and opened it, taking out supplies and setting them aside. The medical-nin then turned his attention to Sada, standing in front of her and took her arm, unwrapping the soiled bandages from her cut – she hadn't even noticed the bindings were there. He opened a container, scooping out salve and softly rubbed in onto her wound. It stung for a moment before going numb.

"You were so talkative awhile ago," Kabuto curtly commented, rewrapping her arm. "What happened to that?" He eyed her, closing the lid to the balm bottle. "Don't tell me you've lost interest in _us _already."

"How long have I been -," she cut her gaze to him, "_napping_?" Sada asked him, flexing her muscle. She watched him return to the table.

"About two days," he replied, his back to her. She could hear him rummaging through the box. "Your body was in shock and is still recovering. Your reflexes will be slow and you'll find it hard to move sometimes. It's a side effect from the curse mark being dormant for all these years." Kabuto turned quickly, a syringe in hand. "It's just a taste of what's to come."

Before Sada could react, the needle was in her thigh, its contents warm and spreading through her body. A cry escaped her lips but Kabuto covered her mouth. He brought a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered. "It's just a sedative. Something to help you sleep." He took a tight hold of her forearms and brought her close with a scowl.

"I know you're up to something," he told her, sending her body flat on the mattress, hovering over her. "If anything were to happen to Lord Orochimaru while you were here…" Kabuto watched as her eyelids droop as Sada began to feel the soporific drug set in. "You are as good as dead."

Kabuto stood and stared down at Sada's unconscious body. He smirked to himself. He grabbed his medical box and made his way to the door. What his master didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Everything he did, Kabuto did for him and nothing would change that. Kabuto glanced over his shoulder before turning the handle.

"Sleep well." He closed the door behind him.

…

The memory of _her _was fading even though she was right in front of him.

How long had it been since he last saw her? He couldn't be sure. Everything was just starting to blur together. She was just a child then and _now_… He stared down, hovering mere inches from her sleeping face. He knew if she were to open her eyes, he'd see the same cerulean color he did all those years ago. The exact same shade as his.

He'd been gone for too long. All the things he could have prevented if only he would have been there. And now, here she lay in the grasp of the one man he swore to protect her from. He made a promise and couldn't even keep it.

He let his little sister down and she didn't even know it.

* * *

I forgot how much I liked this chapter. I liked writing with Naruto and Hikaru interacting together. It was fun placing them both in the same situation just years apart and watching them react differently. Hikaru just couldn't cope and neither could Naruto at first. And it like bro-comfort-thing happening. HAHA bro? I crack myself up.


	7. Demons

Chapter 6

Demons

"Have trouble sneaking away?"

The man sat on the stone altar. He was dressed head to toe in black; obsidian robes pooling at his feet. He wore an Oni mask; two sharp bull-like horns protruding from the sides, metallic eyes illuminated in the torchlight, a sneering mouth split from ear to ear. The man's legs were crossed at the ankles and arms folded across his lean chest. "Took you long enough to get here."

Itachi stood at the center of the chamber, staring at the man with his red eyes. He glanced around the stone hall and up at the high vaulted ceiling. It had been a long time since he had been _here_ and never intended on returning. The Uchiha took several steps forward, coming to the bottom of the dais.

"Why the change?" He asked motioning at the room, his voice echoing in the empty space. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Do you realize what has happened?" The masked man asked, resting his head on his fist.

"It would appear that _you _failed on your end," Itachi told him tersely.

He heaved frontwards, nearly coming out of his seat. "Don't patronize me!" He retorted, fiercely gripping the sides of the chair. "Everything I've done is…was for nothing." He stared at the Uchiha, keen on getting his response to the situation.

"It simply moves up the plan," Itachi said, seeming unperturbed.

He appeared to be detached from his surroundings. Physically, Itachi was there but his mind was elsewhere. And the man knew precisely where the Uchiha's thoughts lied. The man had no choice but to watch his comrade deteriorate in front of him. Every time the two would meet, he could see it in Itachi's eyes – how ill he'd grown and how hell-bent he was on saving his brother.

The man could see past his steel front, he was the only one who can. He couldn't be fooled, no matter how much the Uchiha tried to hide it. He could see the pain rising to the surface. He could see the guilt clawing its way out. But what was he to say? He felt the same black pit form inside him, slowly silencing everything else. Eating at him, dulling his senses and drying him out.

_Killing… him. _

He glanced away, shaking his head. The man let out a sigh and slumped back into his chair. "Is this how you felt?" The man paused, his voice uneven, it was almost a whisper. "When your brother…"

He saw Itachi stiffen before giving him a sharp look, turning fully to face him. "Don't," he griped, staring past the masked man.

He didn't need the Uchiha to tell him, he already knew the answer. He inclined his head and stared down at his gloves hands. Maybe it was a mistake, calling him here. He knew he'd spoke out of turn but it took little to enrage him nowadays.

"The end is near."

The man wasn't surprised by this. Though he knew he should have been and yet he couldn't allow himself to feel anything except regret. The same remorse Itachi was consumed with at the very moment. Nothing had changed in all these years. _Nothing_. The ache was still there, the hatred was still bubbling up.

"This will be the last time we meet," he spoke quietly before unbinding the laces to the mask and pulling off his hood. He held the Oni in his hands, staring at it carefully before meeting the crimson gaze of the Uchiha before him.

Itachi scanned his friends face, as if he was meeting him for the first time. As if he was trying to uncover some secret the man had buried deep down. "We both desire separate things in this world…" Itachi said, blinking and finally turning away.

The man furrowed his brow. "But one thing remains the same," the man said, finishing the sentence. He had hidden his face from the world since he was thirteen; even _he_ forgot what he looked like. To him it was small parting gift for Itachi.

"_Brother_," Itachi breathed, the word slipping from his tongue. He stopped for a moment, his cloak swaying. "Until we meet again."

…

"We have a visitor, Sasuke. It's an old friend."

_Friend? _

The thought truly made him want to laugh. When he was informed that Sada Kobayashi had come, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe. _This_ was the same girl he played with as a child. Vying for the attention of their older brothers, trying to outmaneuver each other, and even then he distinctly remembers always winning. If she was anything like he recalled, why Orochimaru wasted his energy on feeble, pathetic and inexpert girl like her, he would never understand.

Orochimaru worked in…_mysterious_ ways. So maybe he would never find out the reason.

Yet there shewas standing in the gloom of the light. Even from when he was, Sasuke could feel her eyes on him like she'd never seen him before. He was half expecting her to be the same as he last saw her. It was right after the Chūnin Exams, when the Sound Four came for him. He could envision her then; standing there in the pallid hospital gown, she could barely move but still she managed to cut him off near the gate. She told him that everything Orochimaru promised could be found in the village. He had left without saying a word, knowing full well she would pass out from her prior injuries.

Afterwards, he had found it funny; Naruto had said almost the exact same thing while trying to take him back to the village.

She wasn't twelve anymore. Any man with eyes could see that but what he wasn't anticipating was the same flicker in her cerulean eyes. The same fire, the same will he saw when he was child. The same blaze _he_ secretly wished for. It was still burning, only brighter. He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply, dark locks of hair falling into his face.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He asked coolly, looking to the pale man standing behind her.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Snake Sanin leered, moving closer to his new favorite and looking her over, breathing in her scent. He gave Sasuke a smirk before wetting his lips. "You should rejoice. It seems you have a shinobi willing to join your cause."

"And why should I be happy?" the Uchiha growled, crossing his arms. He raised a brow, eyeing Sada. What was he talking about?

"Oh dear, it seems the news hadn't reached you yet," Orochimaru told him, placing his icy hand on Sada's shoulder, motioning her forward. "_My_ Sada tell _our _Sasuke why you've come seeking me out. Tell him what you told me a few moments ago."

Sada took a step towards him. She looked down at her hands, hesitant for a moment and then brought her head up. "I'm not strong enough to accomplish a certain task yet," she said quietly, meeting his angry glare.

"What _task_?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Her face went empty; eyes cold and lips a thin line. He could see her tremble faintly – it was only for an instant. It wasn't of sadness or in fear but in anger. Pent-up rage and hate, floating to the surface. He felt it weigh down on him. Sasuke never imagined the peaceful girl from his childhood could give him such a hateful look.

Orochimaru's smiled widened, showing his pointed canines. Sasuke could tell he was enjoying watching the two of them. Sick pleasure rushing through his body. _The snake. _He disgusted Sasuke. There were no words for him. How much longer would it be? Sasuke grimaced and swallowed a foul taste in his mouth.

He turned his head and locked eyes with Sada. The firelight danced in her irises as she narrowed her brows. "To avenge my brother's death," she told him heedlessly. "To kill Itachi Uchiha."

…

Sada leaned up against the wall, grasping the pendant in her hand and stared at the candle on the table.

The fire flickered, small puffs of smoke soaring up. It breathed when she breathed, dimmed when she exhaled. How long had she been watching the wick burn? It felt like days but she knew it had only several hours. She sighed and turned her head away, glancing at the locked door.

She smiled down at the sunstone crystal, watching it nearly glow when the light hit it right. She thought of Takashi, it made her feel safe if only for a moment. She could only imagine what he must be thinking. How he must be feeling. She thought of Konoha, could picture the crowded streets, her fellow shinobi. It was home. Yes, she had been on missions where she was gone for weeks at a time possibly longer but…the uncertainty of _this_. That is what made her stomach turn. Sada knew throughout those endeavors she _would_ return home.

A flash of red eyes crossed her mind.

_Sasuke. _

She placed her necklace back under her vest and stood straight. She was sure the same memories flooded _his _thoughts as they did hers when she said his brother's name. The look he had given her… She wouldn't doubt if he tried to kill her with his bare hands. He hadn't said a word afterwards; he simply walked away. Or should she say _sulked_ away. It didn't matter how much he had grown – he still had a childlike air to him. Immediately following that, she was escorted to her room and was told she would be summoned when needed.

Itachi Uchiha.

The name sliced through her being. What she said wasn't an absolute lie. If given the opportunity, Sada wouldn't falter. She would end him. The night Itachi slaughtered his clan was also the night Kato – her brother, Itachi's _friend_ died. Murdered. Sada had come to terms with her brother's death but talking about it again, in a different light opened the pain anew. And by telling Sasuke so candidly and as bluntly as she did; she was hopeful they would believe her and in time trust her.

However, the silver haired medical-nin was a different story. Several days ago, he accused her of planning something before giving her a drug. She hadn't seen him since and was glad of it too. At least Orochimaru is easier to read than Kabuto. Sada never expected him to do what he did. But the down time she has had is being proven useful and thankfully Orochimaru amiably gave her weapons back. She had no doubt she could stop someone using just her own might but she felt it more dependable to have ninja steel at her side.

She had made up her mind about using any Ice Release techniques. After the incident with the curse mark, Sada decided unless necessary not use chakra.

The last thing she needed was to lose control at a crucial moment, when she might be needed the most and fail because she couldn't handle herself. Yes, the chances were high for the time being but what else could she do? Being able to crystallize the water vapor in the air took an extreme amount of chakra control and it was something she doesn't possess right now.

Sada sat on the edge of the mattress, taking her hand across the dark sheets. She glanced towards the door and paused. There was movement on the other side. It was subtle at first; barely noticeable until she saw the shadows move.

The handle turned slowly, followed by the _click_ of the lock. Sada went to her feet and made her way to the center of the small room. She had overheard a conversation before being confined here. All sound-nin on the compound were to rendezvous and proceed to the Southern hideout. She was sure she wasn't supposed to hear it but maybe it was meant to throw her off. But she had a feeling it was true. As far as she knew, Orochimaru and Sasuke were the only ones here.

The wooden door opened. A man stepped through the doorsill and latched it hastily behind him. He wore a devil's mask; the color a shade darker than blood, horned and vengeful looking. He was draped in black an overcoat with dark mesh armor peeking from underneath, not an ounce of skin showing. Sada's breathe was caught in her throat was he cocked his head, giving her his full attention.

"I take it _you_ must be Sada Kobayashi, then?" The man asked.

She watched him for a moment. He glanced around the room, but his gaze always came back to her. He had a strange manner about him, something she couldn't quite place. His gloved hands remained at his side, not making any sudden movements. Her eyes widened. Could this be…?

"I am," she replied guardedly, looking him over once more. "And who are you?"

He took a couple of steps forward passing by Sada. He seemed to be ardently searching for something. With a raised eyebrow and fingertips touching the hilt of the tantō, she watched closely. "There is no need for weapons," he said, his back to her. He stared at the walls, walking the length of the little room. "I'm not going to hurt you. I had to be sure…"

She was tentative but gradually brought her hand away. "Be sure of what?" She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"That you could be trusted." The man stood at his full height, facing Sada.

"You are the source." It wasn't a question. He was waiting to see if she could be trusted? What did that mean? Sada stared at the ground before fixing her eyes on the man.

"You may call me Kou," he said courteously and bowed. "I am sorry I did not speak with you sooner."

Lady Tsunade told her to be cautious. This man had been a double agent for…how long? Sada gave him a sideways glance. The way he talked, he seemed forthright. But would it be enough? When push came to shove – would it? The question escaped her lips before she could stop herself. "Why do you want Orochimaru gone?"

Kou chuckled – hearty and deep. He shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning against the table. "I have my reasons as do you. I can see he already left his mark on you."

Sada's hand involuntarily shot up, covering her mark. She lowered her gaze and bit the inside of her mouth. "You will send word to Lady Hokage and…"

"I already have," Kou said, interrupting her. He pulled back the flap of his overcoat, drew out a scroll and handed it her. "She responded with this. As of now, I answer only to you, Sada Kobayashi."

The scroll felt heavy as she turned it over in her hands. The seal was unbroken, meaning he hadn't read it. The contents were unread and safe from wondering eyes. Could he be trusted? She didn't know for certain but she was sure of one thing.

The mission had officially begun.

* * *

I already told you guys, Itachi is one my favorite Uchiha. In fact, he's like one of my top five favorite characters. Fixed a few errors. Enjoy.


	8. The High Road

Chapter 7

The High Road

Takashi was the last to arrive.

Hikaru turned when he heard the Hokage's office door _creak_ open. His eyes swept over his teammates face, taking in his rugged appearance. Hikaru barely recognized him. He hadn't seen Takashi in several weeks and now seeing him again like this… Takashi started past him as if he wasn't even in the same room. He could see it in the way he stood, when he lingered by the entryway – how hollow he'd become.

Hikaru furrowed his brow and lowered his eyes as Takashi stepped further in. "You sent for me, Lady Tsunade?" He asked, coming to her desk.

Lady Hokage glanced at the four shinobi before her. Two of them she handpicked for this mission. Even though it was a simple C-rank operation, she needed people she could trust to keep an eye on Hikaru and Takashi. Maybe keeping them confined to the village was a mistake. Maybe she dragged it out too long. Only time would tell and as of right now, Tsunade thought she had done the right thing.

Takashi had dark circles under his eyes and there was a certain distantness about him now. It seemed almost unnatural. Perhaps _he _wasn't ready. But…she had this feeling Hikaru would object if Takashi wasn't involved on their first mission since having their status stripped. She had this nagging notion she shouldn't, that she should call the whole thing off and yet she couldn't. Tsunade felt like she owed them this. For everything that has happened.

"Yes, I summoned you all here," Lady Tsunade announced and grabbed a slip of paper. "I'm lifting your suspension and sending all of you on a trail run."

Hikaru's face instantly lightened with a small smile and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. However, Takashi's face remained the same: void of emotion. All he did was nod. Yamato and Neji exchanged shrewd looks before Tsunade handed him the assignment summation.

"It's a quick two-day mission to the land of Tea," she explained, leaning back in her chair. "Collect a medical scroll from their hospice along with a package of medicinal herbs. They will be expecting you. Yamato will be the team's captain. I know that neither of you have worked together before but I expect this to go well. You are dismissed."

"Lady Hokage, we won't let you down!" Hikaru told her contentedly but his face changed when he turned to his teammate. "Isn't that right, Takashi?" He added dourly.

The shinobi's jaw was set as he gave Hikaru a sideways glance. A chill rushed through his body when he saw the iciness in Takashi's eye. "Yes," he said and bowed. "I will not fall short. Thank you."

…

"Are you sure you want us to continue with this?" Neji asked crossing his arms and frowning. "I believe it will be for the best to keep Takashi in the village and under close observation."

"I agree with him, Lady Tsunade," Yamato said evenly, stepping up beside him. "Did you see the way he was acting? I think something is very wrong here."

Tsunade pushed a pile of papers aside and sipped her tea. She hated to admit it but they were right. There was no question the coldness Takashi gave off was almost palpable. As the Hokage, she knew he wasn't ready to go back out – to be in the line of fire. She needed only the best and capable of shinobi to execute tasks accordingly. But as a person she couldn't help but give him the benefit of the doubt. Lady Tsunade knew it wouldn't be easy for either of them but she never expected Takashi to turn out like _this_. Maybe giving him time wasn't enough.

Still…

"I'm allowing it," Tsunade said and watched their eyes widen. She raised a hand when she saw Yamato open his mouth. "I understand that the two of you are concerned. However, I believe Hikaru will be able to keep him in line and besides that's why I have the both of you."

Neji's scowl deepened and shook his head. "Lady Hokage," the Hyūga began, "I already told you what Tenten said. How normal Sada seemed before she left. Takashi...he," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "We aren't talking about them being _just_ teammates because they were more than that. I wouldn't put anything past him at the moment."

Yamato looked to Tsunade, meeting her austere gaze. He understood. He knew not to say anything about the Five Kage operation, only a handful of shinobi had knowledge of it and it was apparent Neji wasn't included in that circle. Yamato was sure Lady Tsunade had her reasons and that made it a bit more difficult to ask about it. But he assumed if any new information turned up, he would be informed.

"I trust you, Yamato and Neji," the Hokage said sternly, pulling both of them from their thoughts. "To see this through."

…

It was mid-day, not even an hour ago they left behind the Hidden Leaf village. The sun beat down on him as sweat ran down his brow. Yamato should have refused the mission. It was a total waste; he needed to be on standby when it came time to strike Orochimaru's hideout.

Yamato stared at the pair of shinobi ahead of him as they leapt from tree to tree. Takashi was in the lead, followed by the russet-haired medical-nin. When he met them at the gate, they hadn't said a thing but he didn't expect them to. He felt Hisao should be the one here instead of himself. He could probably handle them better; knock their heads together and tell them to get a grip. He didn't know them like their sensei did, of course but he had read their files, the ones given to him by Lady Tsunade.

Yet, looking over someone's profile and piecing together their personality were separate from seeing them in action. Why hadn't the Hokage taken what Neji and he said more seriously? He couldn't help but feel something bad was going to creep up on him.

He recalled Hisao telling him how hot-headed Hikaru could be and saying _he_ would be the one to watch out for. But Yamato personally checked on both of them several times, being asked by Hisao to do so and the only thing he saw was Takashi withdraw within himself more and more. He knew reaching out to him would make matters worse. The man would do what he wanted regardless and Yamato hoped it wasn't something dumb.

He glanced over to Neji, signaling him to move forward just as a precaution. Yamato had an uneasy sensation and he could tell the Hyūga did too. But as to what it was he hadn't a clue. Could it be Takashi's chakra? He strained his gaze further on, focusing on the shinobi's feet. With each jump, his open toed tabi boots left an immense impression on the branch, one right after the other. He was using so much chakra when only a small amount was needed to propel him onto the next bough.

_ What is he thinking? _Was he purposely doing that? Did he have _that_ much pent up anger?

Yamato was still eyeing him when he saw Takashi jerk around abruptly, sending a fist into Hikaru's stomach and then another across his comrades face. His sudden movement caused Hikaru to perk up but not giving him enough time to react. The force sent his body flying into the trunk of a tree, snapping his head back, immediately knocking him out and letting his body fall to the ground below. It was too late to attempt to stop Hikaru as he fell, Yamato wouldn't make it in time. He outstretched his arm, pillars of wood rushing down to catch him, twisting and wrapping around Hikaru's torso and limbs before placing, gently as he could, on the grassy soil.

"Takashi!" Yamato called out as Neji leapt up next to him, the pillars returning back up his sleeve. He turned in a semi - circle, looking out into the dense forest but Takashi was out of the line of sight. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Neji narrowed his brow. "I'm on it," he said, activating his Byakugan, veins in his temple bulging. He hastily surveyed the area but to his surprise found nothing. No trace of chakra. There was no one.

"Well?" Yamato asked with a grimace. "Where is he?"

The Hyūga disabled his All Seeing Eyes and looked to the Mokuton user. By his facial expression, he already knew. "He is gone," Neji told him, taken aback.

"No," he replied, it was a near whisper. He glanced around again. "He is still here. He's suppressed his chakra. He's hiding."

"That's impossible. It doesn't matter is he did repress it. I would still be able to _see_ him."

Yamato thought back to Takashi's file. It said nothing of him being able to cloak his chakra. Could he have been concealing that ability? Being able to go completely off the grid? No, that couldn't be it. Earth Style. That was his chakra nature. He wasn't above…he was…!

The ground beneath them shook fiercely, opening up a jagged hole, rocks broken and crumbling away. Dozens of kunai knives came flashing, landing right down the middle of the two. They leapt away in different directions.

_ Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique. _

That's why Neji wasn't able to pick up on him. He was underground burrowed deep in the earth. He wondered how far he dug himself in for the Hyūga to not be able to pick up on him. Yamato cursed under his breath and gazed to where Hikaru lay. The situation was out of hand. He needed to get word back to Lady Tsunade.

"He's trying to separate us!" Neji called out. He was perched up higher than Yamato, scanning the forest once more. "He's gone again."

He knew that he shouldn't have let his guard down so easily. Takashi was getting the best of them and he acted like he was barely trying, moving as fast as he was. Yamato looked up to the Hyūga and was about to speak when a tiny green ball bounced, rolling forward and touched his foot. Thick, sage smoke raced around him as it cracked open.

_ Smoke bomb_!

Takashi was using this as a diversion, a cover. What was his next move? Yamato brought his hand to cover his nose and mouth attempting to halt the intake of the smoke. He coughed, trying to breathe. The world started to tilt, spinning out of control and he slowly started to lose feeling throughout his body. His mind was clouded, he couldn't think. Yamato fell to his knees, hands scraped against bark and his eyelids drooping.

Not a smoke bomb…sleepinggas. The fumes started to dissolve up into the sky and it was just enough for him to see Neji down – out cold, body halfway hanging from the large branch. He tried to crawl forward but black dots started to fill his vision. Gradually darkness set in, consuming Yamato finally and his head came crashing down onto the bough.

…

He opened his eyes, staring up into the sky colored in an array purple and orange. There wasn't a cloud, not even a bird obscured this sight that lay above him. Hikaru didn't remember the last time he took a moment and just watched the sunset. But he didn't even know why he was lying on the ground in the first place so what was did it matter anyways? Who was he there with? He thought he saw someone a while ago.

A friend. Was it his friend?

Hikaru heaved himself up, into a sitting position. He held his middle as a throbbing sensation rose up in him as he turned to look around. He tasted blood when he swallowed and ran his hand along his face, wincing when it touched his lower cheek. His eyes went wide when he saw the massive earth fissure some feet away.

"What happened here?" he muttered, trying to stand.

"Ah." He cringed, still grasping his stomach. Hikaru found his footing after several attempts and managed to lean onto a tree for support. His head was pounding, thumping rapidly and he reached around, feeling through his hair until he pressed down on large knot. Pain and shock washed over him. Images burst before his eyes as the memories from earlier that day came flooding back to him.

"Takashi!" He yelled and spun on his heel, looking up high into the trees. "Takashi! Where are you?"

Where were the others? They couldn't have gotten too far. Hikaru spotted something on a low hanging branch. He saw the metal of a happuri headband, the Leaf Village sigil engraved in the center and brown hair peeking out from over top. "Captain Yamato!"

Hikaru fell forward into the dirt when he tried to gain momentum, landing awkwardly on his knee but pushed himself up, leaping from the ground to him. He kneeled down next to the man's cataleptic body. He smoothly flipped him over onto his back and pressed two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. He was alive, just knocked out. He pulled his beige pouch around and opened it, pulling out a small vial. He quickly unscrewed it and angled Yamato's head up, wafting the smelling salts back and forth under his nose.

The medical-nin watched as the man slowly came to. He was calm and sluggish at first as he took in his surroundings but then became wide eyed and bolted up right.

"Calm down," Hikaru told him and helped lean him back onto the tree trunk. "I need you to stay here for a moment while I find Neji. Don't move too much."

Yamato nodded, breathing heavily and pointed to the tree to the left of them. "There," he breathed and brought his hand back into his lap, exhausted by the small amount of motion.

Despite being hurt himself, Hikaru was able to awaken Neji in a few minutes. He slung the Hyūga's arm over his shoulder, letting him rest against him as he descended back down to Yamato. He set him next to the Mokuton wielder and inclined on his haunches in front of them. Hikaru picked up a small strip of paper with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed the residue between his fingers, closely examining it closely before tossing it aside.

"Sleeping gas," he said aloud with a frown. "It was laced with a muscle attacking toxin." He quickly dug through bag and grabbed a clear bottle, violet liquid swirling around. He measured a capful and held to Neji's lips then to Yamato's. "I'm going to give you both a tiny dose of antiserum to help neutralize the poison. There isn't much else to be done now, just to wait."

Hikaru pressed the back of his head and grimaced. A green glow started to emit from his hand as he began to heal himself. The twinge he felt in his middle he could handle but the head injury couldn't wait. He would patch himself up just enough; he couldn't be wasting chakra senselessly.

"My Byakugan wasn't able to spot him at all," Neji stated, attempting to stand. "It was like he was invisible." He found his footing and angrily glanced at the hole Takashi left behind from his jutsu. Hikaru was sure the only thing wrong with Neji was his wounded pride.

"Takashi did all this?" Hikaru found it tough to believe but the ache in his gut and bruised face told him otherwise.

"You took a hit to the head pretty hard," Yamato observed, making an effort rise. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." The phrase was a lie that he breathed out easily but the rest wasn't. "When I woke up, I didn't remember much but…it all came back to me. And I…I can't believe this."

The pain in the medical-nin's eyes was plainly visible and there was slight tremble that went throughout his body. Any suspicion Yamato might have had slipped away from him. As he watched the young man in front of him: staring down at his hands tentatively, he was convinced Takashi plotted the assault alone.

"Taking on the Byakugan and a Mokuton user. He couldn't have handled us on his own, that's why he used the sleeping gas." Yamato was regaining some feeling back into his hands and glanced up at the sky. He frowned and took a step forward, testing his unsteady legs. "We have to return to village right away! We have to inform Lady Hokage about what has happened." He looked over to the man next to him. "Neji are you able to walk?"

The Hyūga nodded. "I am but not very well." He took a small step but he was still stiff like he thought he would be. "How long before we're back to normal?"

"I don't know," Hikaru told them and shook his head. "I don't know how much of the toxin was used. It could take a couple of hours or several days."

Yamato came to his full height and turned to the two men. "We don't have that kind of time. We're losing light, we have to go now."

"You two go," Hikaru said quietly.

Yamato stared at him, narrowing his brow. "This isn't a choice I'm giving you Hikaru. We are - ,"

"Stop!" He shouted angrily and sighed. "Please. Listen. This isn't about a shinobi gone rouge or some criminal. This is Takashi. He's hurt and confused - and…and…he's not thinking clearly." He pressed his palm to his chest and closed his eyes. "He's my teammate and my best friend." He met Yamato's gaze. "I don't know where he's going or what he'll do but I _have _to go after him. I already lost one teammate, I can't lose another."

"Did you forget what he did to you?" Neji retorted. "Hikaru you can't be serious?"

"I would like your permission to go on my own after him."

He didn't have an answer. He was surprised Hikaru had spoken so intrepidly. The entire start of the mission he was silent but it turned out Hisao was correct. Hikaru was full of drive. He somehow reminded him of a certain spiky-haired boy.

"Captain Yamato?"

Neji was holding his tongue. It wasn't his place to speak. His answer would be a swift no and he would have dragged Hikaru back to the village if need be. All the events leading up to this – he had made up his mind, but had Yamato?

"I give you my consent," Yamato said composedly. He saw the medical-nin's face lighten. "Hikaru, you and my clone will track down Takashi. Neji and I will return to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade."

…

"He went east," Yamato said, bending down in the mud.

He studied a footprint and then stared up at into the forest canopy. Daylight was nearly gone and as of now, Takashi had almost an eight hour advantage on them. His clone didn't need rest but Hikaru did. Especially after the two chakra infused hits he took, not to mention the blunt force that had knocked him out cold. Hikaru had healed himself just enough to keep going but at this rate, they would never catch up to Takashi.

The medical-nin hopped down beside him, panting heavily. Sweat ran down the sides of his face as he looked over Yamato's shoulder and down towards to the impression. He frowned. "Why east?" Hikaru asked. "What's in the east?"

Yamato chose not to answer.

Was it was coincidence? It couldn't be. Yamato was never _that_ lucky. How could've Takashi found out? Could Hisao have told him? No, he wouldn't jeopardize the Five Kage operation. Hisao wouldn't risk Sada's life. He watched Takashi so carefully, how did he miss something? If he goes barging in, he and Sada would be as good as dead.

He thought back to the sleeping gas shell. He assumed Takashi didn't know anything about to how make the substance. From the strategy he contrived and carried out, Yamato didn't doubt his intelligence. In such a short amount of time, he couldn't see how Takashi would have been able to master medicinal herbs. There was no way of him knowing the exact amount of material needed to make one. Only an experience medical-nin like Hikaru…

…would…know.

"Captain Yamato?" Hikaru asked, watching him. "Is everything okay?"

Yamato nodded, staring ahead. "I just have a question," he told him, standing.

"What is it?" He took a step back and furrowed his brow.

How could he not have thought it this before? Neji and he, both were fooled. The image of Takashi striking Hikaru etched itself throughout his mind. That was why. He was cut down right before their eyes making it seem as if Takashi was working alone. The pieces fell into place. It all made sense now.

It was part of _their _plan from the start, it was never just Takashi; it was the two of them together.

"How is it Takashi was able to make a sleeping agent?" His clone had his back towards Hikaru. He was giving him ample time to attack him, if that was his motive. The real Yamato was more than twenty miles and counting in the opposite direction. If something were to happen, it wouldn't matter; Hikaru would be long gone by then. "Did he have prior experience with medicinal herbs?"

"To my knowledge no but they aren't that hard to make," the russet haired ninja explained. There was uncertainty in his tone. He heard the snap of twig as Hikaru stepped back even further.

"Easy for a medical ninja," Yamato commented and turned fully to face Hikaru. His happy disposition had transformed into something more baleful. He was in a defensive stance; legs bent and ready to move at a moment's notice.

He gave him a sideways glance, hand gradually reaching for his thigh holster."What are you implying?"

"I think you know," Yamato replied with a scowl. "It was almost perfect."

Hikaru let out a laugh and shook his head, russet strands falling into his face. "_Almost_," he repeated the word disdainfully. "Sorry, Yamato. I can't let Sada go. If she truly wants to abandon us then fine I'll accept that. But first we want to talk with her."

The Mokuton user's mouth fell open when he saw a curved kunai blade in Hikaru's hand. He made it seem like he was the innocent friend who was caught in the middle of an unwanted fight. He had played the part well, deceiving them like they did.

"Why drag this out?" Yamato asked. "You have to tell me why." If he was able to get him to talk he might be able to delay him long enough to -

A smirk crept across Hikaru's face. "I'm not telling you a damn thing." And threw the kunai a short distance into the clones chest.

…

He was no idiot, Hikaru knew wood clones didn't disappear when hit, they were able to keep going but could only take a certain amount of damage. The medical-nin had hit him right where it would count the most, right in the heart. He had done his research well, the sneaky little bastard. But one thing he was certain of, they both thought Sada left the village on her own. It was apparent neither of them knew about the operation and how they came by gathering the information, he could only guess. Yamato let out a cry of frustration and clenched his fist.

"What is it?" Neji asked, keeping his pace.

"We need to get to the village quickly," Yamato told him hastily and quickened his speed

…

Clouds passed over the rising moon. The wind had picked up, bringing chilly gusts sweeping across the field and whipping through the forest. Hikaru treaded through the high wilting grasses. He could sense Takashi's chakra. He was close by and little more than past their original rendezvous point but Hikaru didn't mind.

Everything had gone according to plan.

Separating themselves from Neji and Yamato wasn't as simple as it seemed. Hikaru wouldn't have been able to take on a Hyūga clan member, neither would have Takashi. That's the person Hikaru really wanted to split away from. If they would have taken the two head on, they would have surely been beaten. He knew how to pick his battle and when it was time for another course of action. Having Takashi attack him first, made him look vulnerable and weak. That was what he wanted. He won Yamato the moment he gave his small speech and that's all he needed. Just a tiny sprout of trust.

Regardless of the mission Lady Tsunade sent them on, they both were going to go after Sada anyways. But _this_, this worked out to their benefit. The first part was simple enough, have Yamato put all his focus on a continuously grieving man giving Hikaru plenty of time to slip into the Hokage's office unnoticed. At first, Hikaru didn't know what he was looking for but soon his question was answered when he opened a hidden compartment in the desk. He had an allotted period to copy several maps of Otogakure before Tsunade returned.

In the desk drawer, there was also a scroll and he could have kicked himself for not looking through it. Unfortunately, she came back quicker than he expected and he bolted, only drawing the chart to the Eastern Hideout. Which he thought was enough; all they needed to do was get there and then he'd worry about what happened next.

He spotted a flickering light in the distance. A campfire, it was Takashi. His chakra felt dense and irritated, not anything like it used to be. Hikaru came into the small clearing and found his friend, sitting by the fire. He didn't move when he approached, he kept staring into the flames. Hikaru's shoulders slumped; he didn't know what to say. Even though his coldness was supposed to be a front, Hikaru knew better.

"Takashi," he began, stepping up next to him. "I'm here, sorry for the delay."

"I'll take the first watch," he replied seeming unperturbed. "Get some sleep."

Hikaru watched him for a moment longer before turning away. They both wanted to see Sada again, ask her why she had left but going _this_ far, disobeying the Hokage and attacking his fellow shinobi: it was for Takashi. He knew his friend still loved her even though he shouldn't and there was no way for him to get around that.

All he wanted was for Team 15 to be _just_ that. A team again and it seemed like no matter what he did, the idea of the three of them together was never going to happen. He rolled over on his cot and let his worn out body rest.


	9. Human

Chapter 8

Human

"Have you received word from the source?" Hisao asked apprehensively. He had lost count as to how many times he asked the same question.

"No," Tsunade answered, irritation visible on her face. "No, I haven't gotten any news. But if there was, Hisao you know I'd tell you."

It was well after one in the morning and Lady Hokage could feel her eyes grow heavy. She wasn't expecting Hisao to show up in the wee hours unexpectedly as he did. At the first sight of him, she instructed Shizune to gather any paperwork she might've overlooked**. **Her apprentice wasn't dumb. Tsunade could tell she was growing suspicious and the look she had given her before she left only added to it. When the operation was over and the truth was finally revealed, Tsunade only hoped that all could be forgiven.

She glanced at Hisao. She knew that wasn't the answer he wanted but she was just as much in the dark as he was. Tsunade had heard nothing from Sada or the source. And that made her center twist into a knot. She soon would have to break down and notify the other Kage if it continued for much longer. She was not looking forward to that. If it would even come to that. There was nothing she could do that would console him. Hisao was her teacher and he had watched her grow from a child to a young woman. He had the right to feel this way. If it were Sakura in her place, Tsunade knew she'd be a walking wreck too.

Not even a year ago, she had _that _conversation with her. The one she had put off for so long. Her pupil confessed the feelings she once held dear to her had completely died a long time ago. Though she did _want_ to see the Uchiha back and safe in the village. Sakura told her the attachment she thought was love was nothing more than a childish infatuation that ended when she finally took Lee up on his offer and went on a date with him. And that was five months ago. Tsunade had never seen her student so happy before. When Sakura informed her, she seemed ingenuous. Of course, Tsunade was skeptical at first but her attitude quickly improved after spending most of her free time with Rock Lee.

Lady Tsunade looked at Hisao again. She could empathize with him. Mentor to mentor, she understood. But what she was doing was going to be for the greater good of the village. Yes, she was placing Sada in danger but she was a Konoha shinobi. She knew the risks and may not return, she was willing to lay down her life for the village. Tsunade couldn't ask for a better ninja but yet she couldn't help to think that this all was a mistake…

"Lady Hokage!"

The doors slammed open, banging against the wall from the force. Yamato rushed in, his breathing ragged and face pale. Neji followed suit, barely able to make it through the threshold. He was in worse shape than the Mokuton user. The sight brought Tsunade out of her seat. Shizune appeared behind them, the leather bound books tossed aside, laying by her feet.

"Lady Tsunade," Yamato began, stumbling forward. He lost his footing and almost fell but Hisao caught him, helping him stand. "I must speak with you." As badly as he wanted to spill it out then and there but he knew he couldn't.

The Godaime slowly nodded, immediately realizing the situation. A fool could have recognized it. "Shizune tend to Neji. Take him to the infirmary."

Shizune stepped further into the room. It was apparent she didn't want to do what her mistress had told her. "But m'lady -."

"Now!"

A hurt look came across Shizune's face. Her shoulders slumped and sad eyes connected with Yamato's for just a moment, before she wrapped her arm around Neji's waist, letting him lean on her. She assisted him out of the Hokage's office and into the darkened hall.

Yamato meet Tsunade's heated gaze, he sighed and told her. He still could have smacked himself for letting his guard down. Hikaru played the part too well. He simply could not believe it.

"I think that don't know about the Five Kage operation," Yamato explained gravely. He nodded his thanks to Hisao, standing on his own. "But that means little now. If they continue with this, Sada _will _be exposed and…and you know the rest."

"A leaf village kunoichi infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout," Hisao commented, looking away. "The best thing that could happen to them would be death but I highly doubt he'd show such _kindness_."

Tsunade had remained silent through it all. She stared down at the desk, hunched over with her palms flat on the surface. Blonde hair fell into her face. There was a pause before Hisao spoke again. "Send Kakashi and myself to retrieve them," he said urgently.

"At this point they have a near full day lead on us," Yamato told him. His body was still recovering and he could swear Hikaru didn't give Neji or him an antidote, only something to slow them down more.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do? Do nothing? Is that what you're saying?" Hisao said with a frown.

Tsunade jerked her head up catching their attention as she brought her fist down onto the desk. All the uncertainty she had been keeping stored finally broke loose. The long wooden table was split directly down the center. The contents on top spilling off onto the tiled floors as the halves fell on either side of her. The two shinobi stared at the Hokage with open mouths, unable to speak.

"No," Lady Tsunade muttered, fist trembling. "No, I can't have either of you leave." She met Hisao's surprised look. "In case the source sends word. I'll need all three of you."

"Then what about Takashi and Hikaru?" Yamato asked, shooting a swift glance to Hisao. "Sada…they'll…"

"Don't worry. I have several people in mind."

…

"Takashi, please I need a break."

For the last mile and a half, Hikaru had been falling behind. His chakra was low and his body was screaming for rest. He stared up ahead at Takashi, who kept his hurried pace and showed no sign of stopping. He wondered if he was too far back. Maybe he hadn't heard him. The duo started before the sun had risen and now the last rays of light illuminated the sky. He couldn't keep up, not any longer.

Hikaru leapt down from the treetops to the earth below. He took short breathes and wiped his forehead. He felt Takashi circle back before he saw him. He watched his friend jump from a branch, joining him. "Takashi," he huffed with a smile. "We've covered enough ground today. We should make camp."

Takashi said nothing. He stood with his back to him. He could hear his teammate's harsh exhale and intake of air. Even though he wouldn't say it, Takashi needed to stop as well. He had never seen him act this stubborn before but Hikaru already knew why.

"Takashi," he began again and touched his shoulder. He furrowed his brow when Takashi brushed his hand off of him.

"You're resting _now_," he replied statically. He pulled out a canteen and took a swig of water. He placed it back into his pack methodically and turned around, walking past Hikaru, slightly nudging into him. "Five minutes and we're leaving."

"No," the medical-nin told him. "No. I need to rest. _You _need to rest. We've been running all day. We need to keep up our strength."

Takashi stopped mid-stride. He was tired of his teammate's pissy attitude. He knew he was mad and troubled because of Sada but _that _wasn't his fault. Hikaru was doing this for him and he was being complete... He sighed and looked at the ground. It was not just him suffering, he had to know that. He waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"I don't know where you suddenly got all this crazy stamina from but I'm not as strong as you are. And if something were to happen, I wouldn't be able to save either of us." Hikaru stepped closer and stared at his friend. "_I_ miss her, _you_ miss her. No matter how much you want to forget. You can't. I know you want to see Sada. And -."

"Don't say _her _name," Takashi said, cutting off Hikaru. His tone dark and forceful. His hand formed a fist and he looked over his shoulder at Hikaru, eyes narrowed.

The russet-haired shinobi gawked at him. There was an angry intent in his gaze, something dangerous in the way he stood. Was he threatening him? "What is _your_ problem?" He asked and faced Takashi fully. "I'm doing this for you. I know you love Sada and I'm trying to get you to her. I -."

In a quick, sudden movement Takashi shoved Hikaru against a tree. He pinned him there with his forearm against the medical-nin's throats. He towered over his friend, leering down at him with a blank face. Hikaru's eyes went wide. Takashi was in a blind rage. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no control over his body.

Hikaru gripped Takashi's arm, trying to push him away but he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't muster up any chakra. He had used mostly all of it keeping up with Takashi. He was still recovering from the blunt force to the head; his mind was fogging over and his lungs begged for oxygen.

"Ta-taka-shi…st-stop…" Hikaru choked out. "St-op."

His teammate's eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open. He met the medical-nin's scared look. Takashi dropped his arm and little by little backed away, realizing what he had done. Hikaru held his throat, coughing, filling his chest with air. He watched his friend stare at his hands in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," he began his voice quivering. He lifted his head. He acted like he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. "I'm…"

"It's okay," Hikaru told him hoarsely. He cautiously reached out and touched Takashi's arm. He jerked away, trembling. The sight of his friend like this – he knew there was nothing he could do.

"You can't keep your emotions bottled up like this," he explained, studying him closely. "It's not healthy. Keeping your feelings closed up, shutting people out _will _result in what just happened. You need to vent, release your anger!" A small smile crept across his face. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Takashi's face lightened but still kept his distance. "Hikaru, I'm sorry. I could've killed you."

The medical-nin knew he wasn't going to let it go. Hikaru wasn't going to hold this over him. He wasn't in his right mind. It was partially _his _fault; he shouldn't have pushed him like he did. During that state, anything could have set him off and honestly he was surprised it wasn't sooner.

"We should stay here for the night," Hikaru offered and looked to Takashi. He seemed hesitant, not knowing what to do. He finally grasped his shoulder and pulled him from whatever disturbing thought clouded his mind. "We'll be there soon enough. You'll see…Sada soon. I promise."

Takashi nodded hastily "Yeah, yeah." Hikaru watched him kneel down, attempting to start a fire, his hands still shaking.

Hikaru knew doing _this, _defying Lady Tsunade, going against the Leaf Village – would end badly. He imagined the reprimand but the well-being of his teammates were more important. He was starting to see things differently; one word spoken by the Hokage was not _his_ law. He refused to think that way. Hikaru wasn't going to sit idly by and let someone make a decision for him. He only hoped after all was said and done everything would go back to normal.

But that was wishful thinking.

…

It was quiet. It was always quiet there.

All she heard was the sound of her own breathing. Sada never realized how alone she was until right then. The darkness swirled around her only kept at bay by the small hanging candle. However she was glad to know that the conversation she overheard was true. Waiting in the main hall would have been difficult.

Kabuto returned several days ago from God only knows where. The only reason it mattered to her was because he informed her that Orochimaru was giving her _freedom_. In a sense. She would no longer be confined to a room, that's all she cared about. She wanted to focus on the layout, when and if Lady Tsunade needed the information. But the hideout was nothing short of a labyrinth and it was more annoying than anything. She didn't question as to why she was given the run of the place but she doubted the medical-nin would have told her.

Kou had slipped a note under her door and instructed her to meet him here. He wanted to discuss their next course of action for the mission. She wasn't sure what he could be talking about because Lady Tsunade only wrote for her to standby until she sent word to do otherwise.

Kou. That demon mask he worse was really getting to her. She wanted to see his face. Sada felt like too much trust was being placed on him and she didn't like it. What she really wanted to know was what his connection to Orochimaru was. Why was he still there when the others had all left? What was Kou to him? Oddly enough, there was something familiar about him. Something she couldn't quite place and that made her uneasy.

_And _Kou being late made her anxious as well.

Sada sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back onto the chilled stone wall. As of late, she had no patience. Whoever said it was virtue was an idiot. She didn't have time for that. Her head perked up when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner. _Finally_.

And then the person she least expected to see stepped under the candle light. Sasuke. He stopped, almost as surprised as she was but his face remained static. He stared at her for a moment, looking her over with his obsidian eyes.

"You're still here." It was more of statement than a question. Even now, he had a way of making those around him feel inferior and yet he acted like he did nothing wrong. But she didn't have high expectations.

"Where else would I be?" Sada retorted standing straight. She pushed a loose strand of brown hair from her face not taking her eyes from his.

He glanced around the dimmed hall. "Why are you standing in the dark?" He asked quietly. She could tell the question was forced. He seemed uninterested by the very idea of her.

"I was…was waiting for Lord Orochimaru," she lied, biting the inside of her cheek. Honestly, she didn't think she'd run into anyone, let alone Sasuke. Since entering the hideout, the old fears resurfaced and she simply blurted it out. Orochimaru was the one thing that never left her thoughts since arriving.

Sasuke shook his head and walked briskly past her. The scent of mahogany filled her nose. Mahogany, oak wood and cedar, all infused into _him_. His smell was nature. A thought from long ago surged back to her. A tiny smile spread across her lips and for a second she was content, just a fleeting moment and then it was gone.

"You'll be waiting a long time then," he told her, clearly done with the conversation.

She spun on her heel, blinking, snapping out of the memory and watched him. "Why?" She frowned, wanting him to turn around.

"He's bedridden. So whatever you were waiting on, do not expect it anytime soon." The Uchiha was nearing the end of the corridor. If she told him, would he remember? He would have to. He was about to turn the corner when…

"Do you remember," she began quickly and saw him stop. "Do you remember my seventh birthday? You and I went to the lake. We skipped our classes that day and our parents were _so _mad when we came home late and soaking wet." She let out a laugh. "I couldn't decide what was worse: our punishment or that I almost drowned. That was one of my favorite memories of us…growing up together."

Sada's smile faded when Sasuke said nothing. But what did she expect him to do? He had turned cold. She was recovering from the curse mark when he left the village eight years ago. She was in a weaken state while recuperating, trying to gain control of it. She watched him leave from the hospital window and she amazed herself at the strength she had, making it all the way to the gate. She saw it then as he ignored all she said.

All the hate. Pain. Sadness. Everything he kept hoarded away.

"Is that why _you _came here?" He asked, giving her a sideways look. "To reminisce about our childhood? To remind me why I left in the first place?" She could hear the spite in his voice. "Do yourself a favor and go home. You of all people, Sada, don't belong here."

And then he was gone.

The Uchiha didn't care then so why would he care now? He really had changed. The Sasuke she knew died when…Itachi did what he did.

There was tiny voice inside her fighting back the truth, still holding onto the shy and sweet boy from her childhood. There couldn't be anything said to make him wake up. He was consumed by revenge and that's all he wanted. This part of the mission was a waste or so Sada thought. Even if she did somehow manage to bring him back to the village – Sasuke wouldn't stay. It was pointless.

Was he even human anymore?

"Well that was a complete and utter waste," a man's voice said. "Tell me, what did you think you would accomplish by bringing up old memories?"

"How long have you been there?" Sada asked and turned around to face the masked man behind her. She knew it was Kou before she saw him. And sure enough, standing a couple of feet behind her was the source.

"Long enough," Kou stated cynically. "But honestly, did you think you could warm the frigid cockles his heart and make him see the errors of his ways?" He paused and inclined his head. "I take it you knew him well before he left. Before _all _this?" He gestured to the walls around them. _Before_ Orochimaru he meant.

Sada didn't know how to answer. Should she answer? She looked to him then to the floor. "We are – were," she said against her better judgment. "Our older brothers were best friends and in turn we became friends."

"Your brother is dead then?" He asked wryly. He sounded…worried.

She glanced at him with a furrowed brow. Why was he doing this? What did he want out of it? "Yes," she breathed. "Murdered by Itachi Uchiha."

"You want retribution?" This time his voice was more furtive.

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you love him?"

Her eyes widened and stared at him. "What?" was all she was able to say. Love? She was taken aback by his bluntness. Sasuke was many things to her but she didn't love him. Takashi was the only one she felt anything for. Sure when she was younger she had a crush on him but she grew out of it.

Didn't she?

"The way you're talking about him, you sound like you – maybe not love per se but _feel _something for him."

Heat rose to her face and she glanced away. It wasn't like _that_. She never chased after him like all the other girls did at the Academy. She never imagined him like that past a certain age. Why did he say that? Kou was becoming too casual, Sada didn't like it. She shouldn't have answered him in the first place.

"Why were you late?" Forty minutes in fact. The blush fell from her cheeks.

Kou chuckled. She assumed it was because she changed the subject quickly. He pulled a scroll, smaller than the last from inside his black robes. "Retrieving a letter," he explained plainly and tossed it to her.

Sada caught it with a single hand. "So soon?" She opened it and looked at Kou. "The first one was only a couple of days ago." She hastily read it.

"I'm good at my job, Sada Kobayashi," he said. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning. "What does it say?"

She rolled the scroll up. "Lady Tsunade wrote that the infiltration and assault time has been pushed back. The necessary provisions required aren't ready." She stared down at green and white scroll and grimaced. "What does that even mean?"

"How odd," Kou commented, taking it from her.

Sada sighed heavily. How much longer would this take? "Kou," she began. "When you write back to the Hokage, please make sure you tell her I don't want to stay longer than required."

He nodded. "I will." He tucked the scroll back into his robes.

"Ok, good. Thank you." A sudden wave of nausea swept over her. The news was more than she could handle at the moment. "I'm tired. I'm going to – going to my room."

She didn't wait for Kou's response. She walked past him, down the hall. She felt like a prisoner in her own body. No chakra usage. No contact to anyone and the only way out was hundreds of miles away, sitting at a desk, asking her to endure a little while longer.

To be honest, Sada wasn't sure how much more she could take. From being torn up inside about Sasuke, being watched by a snake and putting faith in a man wearing a devil's mask. She should have said no, walked away but if anyone else would've taken the mission, she didn't think she could live with herself. It _had _to be her. She _had _to face the one person who she feared above all else.

She _had _to bring Sasuke home. For the sake of their friendship they once shared. There wasn't a second chance, no do-over. This was it. She couldn't fail.


	10. Doubt

Chapter 9

Doubt

Sasuke lay on his bed.

Even in the dark he could still see the circular designs on the ceiling. He didn't know what made him think of it – of the first time _they _met. Like it mattered anyway. When he talked to Sada in the hallways, he wasn't expecting her to say what she did. It confused him more than anything. He wanted to pretend like he didn't remember but he did.

He could still see her standing there in the shade of two trees, wearing a deep sage qipao dress that came to her knees. He remembered her brown hair in a low bun with a single braid woven through the side and held in place by a golden pin. She had smiled at him, catching his gaze it was midnight meeting pure blue sky.

And that's when Sasuke saw it for the first time a small flicker dance through her irises. The same one he saw the other day.

He remembered his father saying how completely different their clans were. How heated and infuriated the Uchiha are compared to the Kobayashi's composed and icy façade. Opposite like fire and ice. However, Fugaku Uchiha told him he respected them and never spoke of the Kobayashi in a bad light.

Sasuke recalled glancing at her, watching the sunlight illuminate her features and realizing how pretty she was. How beautiful Sada was _now_.

He held the pin out in front of his face. The one she insisted on giving him. She told him it would bring him luck, something he didn't believe at the time. The one he kept all these years.

It had lost its luster but it still was beautiful nonetheless. He took it with him when he left. Though at the time he wasn't sure why. A small token of the past, maybe? But now he realized it was something more than that. It had brought him luck. It took a long time while but it finally did.

It brought Sada to him.

Tracing the delicate flowers with his fingers, he turned onto his side. Sasuke clenched the pin into his palm. She shouldn't be here. It was written on her face – it was too much for her. It sickened him knowing that she was bound to Orochimaru by the curse mark. He didn't believe she was truly here to avenge her brother's death but then again after eight years, could she have changed that much? Sasuke didn't think so.

The only thing that mattered at the moment was keeping her safe. And that meant keeping her at a distance. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.

…

The Kazekage sat at his desk, staring out a small round window. The clouds passed calmly in front of the full moon, its light cascading down onto the Sand Village immersing everything in a wash white light. The wind bayed at the pane bringing with it drifting sand caught in its current. It was a peaceful scene after the sandstorm that had passed through not so long ago.

It was this quiet, the calm after the storm, that composed Gaara. And Shukaku.

He held his middle, pressing his palm against his robes. The beast inside him was still tonight like it had been for a long time, even with the moon high in the night sky. Gaara shifted in is chair and reached over to grab his steaming cup of tea. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, warming his throat as he gulped it down. Even after making peace with the sand spirit living inside him, he still rarely slept.

When he did try to, he simply tossed and turned, often times just staring at the ceiling until the sun rose over the red mountains. Other times he would take refuge in his office, embracing the silence and darkness. It was something he was used to. Something he'd grown to enjoy. And it was what he was doing tonight.

Sitting in the quiet, he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, letting out a hushed sigh.

Soon he would be getting word on the mission. Lady Tsunade gave her word and it had been longer than he expected not hearing anything. But he trusted the Leaf Village when the some others needed more convinving. And yet, the relations with both villages continued to grow and Gaara prided himself in the fact that he helped create such a union. In truth, he trusted the yellow-haired shinobi of Konoha, the one he called friend, which fueled his longing for amity even more.

He knew that whatever plan the enemy was scheming needed to be stopped. Though at this point, it was a faceless and nameless entity that was haunting all the shinobi nations.

But he's heard the reports about the rouge ninja attacks. He'd seen the damage. Luckily for him, Tsunade was more than willing to help with the training of medical ninjas. A field Suna was lacking in. And she agreed to spare Shikamaru Nara for a short time, permitting him to work with sand shinobi to set up defense strategies. Even after his departure, his skill set let an impact on the Suna shinobi. He'd met him before and though he was still as apathetic as he was when they first met, he has a sharp mind and keen eye.

Yes, a _keen_ eye for many things. Especially his sister. Something he wasn't quite sure how he felt about yet.

The Kazekage was no fool as he knew none of the Kage were. Something was coming, he could feel it. Gaara just didn't know when. And that was not sitting well with him.

A small _creak _outside the office door caught his attention. He quickly turned his head and stared at the dark threshold. It wasn't locked. He never locked the door. The only people who should be up were the few shinobi making their rounds. The ones he greeted outside the door not an hour ago. He stared at the door with unease.

Gaara came to his feet when he heard the door swing open, _slammed _against the wall and echoed through the quiet room as it did, letting in the smallest amount of light from the lanterns from the hall. He could see the figure fill the doorsill as he lingered there for a few moments.

"Show yourself," the Kazekage commanded.

"I'm not sorry it's ending like this, Gaara of the Desert," a familiar voice said in the shadows.

The man stepped forward into the moonlight as it splashed across the room. Nao. His dark eyes narrowed and he still wore his Suna-nin attire, headband still proudly wore on his forehead, though Gaara could hardly refrain from ripping it off. In both hands he held tessen fans, jagged blades promptly protruding from the top. A sneer grew across his face as he stared down the Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of him. One of his own council members? He was Baki's nephew. He didn't understand.

But the black bladed fans told him exactly what he needed to know. Nothing else had to be said at this point but Gaara couldn't help himself.

"Why?" He asked with a frown. He couldn't bring himself to say his name. Betrayed by one of his own. Someone he thought highly of. It meant nothing now.

"Because," Nao replied curtly and swiftly flicked his fans open. "My master instructed me to." He let out a laugh. "You don't get it. None of you do! I am part of something so much bigger than _you _and this damned whole village combined." A wicked smile crept onto his lips. "You are nothing but a thorn in my master's side. It's time to end you!" With a quick movement of his arm, several serrated blade escaped his fan and came for Gaara.

The Kazekage peered at him with a scowl as the blades drew closer. He didn't even have to move. Didn't Nao know his attack was futile? Nothing could touch him. Not an assassin's blade from his childhood and most certainly not one now. Gaara lifted his hand and made a fist, sand rose up forming a half sphere around him, protecting him like it always had. The blades sunk into the shield as Gaara extended his arm; the sand rapidly followed the direction of his hand.

It hastily encased Nao, his fans briskly washed away, arms and legs plastered at his sides. He let out scream as the sand squeezed him tighter, constricted and contracted, more sand piling on. He gritted his teeth as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. From the floor to the ceiling, the sand stretched, keeping the traitor contained. Gaara let his arm fall to his side, an readable expression on his face and studied Nao as he slowly lost consciousness.

The commotion had caught the attention of several shinobi, he heard the _clamor_ of footsteps down the hall and the light of lanterns as they approached the door.

"Gaara!" Kankurō shouted, looking at the huge sand coffin and then to his younger brother. Other Suna ninja poured into the Kazekage office, surprised and taken aback when they saw whom it was trapped in the sand.

His face was worry stricken, free of paint and his brown hair disheveled like he'd just jumped out of bed. He was bare-chested, only wearing his night pants. Kankurō immediately walked to him, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Gaara," he said calmer this time. "What happened?"

Thought Gaara could tell from the look on his face, he guessed. And he was right. The sand slowly started to recede, the tessen fans _clanked_ to the hard floor and minutes later, Nao did too. Several shinobi bound his hands behind his back and roughly, dragged him to his feet jolting him awake.

"Lord Kazekage," one man asked. "What did you want us to do with him?"

Before Gaara could speak Nao's cackle filled the entire room. He shook his head and grinned madly. "Do what you want with me," he shrilled, fighting his restrains but the men held fast. "War is coming! War is coming! And there is nothing any of you can do to stop it!"

"Gag him," Kankurō ordered with a frown and the room quickly silenced from the command. He turned back to Gaara, his face softened and so did his voice. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Put him a cell," he began tersely. Gaara saw the concern in his brothers eyes as he looked to him. It was always there but why hadn't he noticed it sooner? "Until he can be questioned."

He watched them haul Nao out of the room and off into the darkness of the hall. Gaara could hear Kankurō bark several orders, one being to find Baki and bring him here. He knew he should've been the one to give them but he was lost in his thoughts. Nao, of all people. He had been so kind and forthright. Always at his uncle's side, eager to learn and listening to instructions.

The man was mad, in action and in sense. War? What was he talking about? With who? He said something a master. It couldn't be Baki. No, Gaara was sure of it. Baki wouldn't, the man had his teacher since he was a child. He wouldn't know more until he was interrogated if Nao even talked.

Gaara felt something warm touch his hand and he quickly looked up to see his pupil, staring at him with anxiety in her brown eyes. Matsuri took his hand in hers and looked up at him. He hadn't even seen her come in and oddly enough, he couldn't break his gaze on her.

"Lord Gaara," she said softly. It was the only voice he heard in the loud room. The only person he saw. "Are you okay?"

He watched a beautiful, toothy smile grow across her perfect lips when he nodded. "Good," she breathed.

It was lie.

He was far from okay. War in Suna? No. He wouldn't let that happen. Gaara glanced down at the girl still holding his hand and stared at Matsuri as she was looking away. As Kazkage, he wouldn't let anything happen to his people.

Ever.

* * *

I changed this chapter...A LOT. I ship Gaara and Matsuri so hard. She a cutie and I think Gaara could possibly feel something for her, I mean she is or was his pupil after all. I mean they must've gotten somewhat close? Gaara is a badass. That is all.


	11. Bound

Chapter 10

Bound

The door_ creaked _open, flooding the dark room with light. A musky smell hit the medical-nin's face as he entered. Kabuto balanced a small tray in one hand and closed the door with the other. He attempted to be as quiet as possible but to no avail, his master was already awake. Orochimaru was leaned against a mound of pillows, sheets pooling around his torso. He gazed, helpless to the ash-grey haired man.

Kabuto hadn't seen his master in such a worse state. Not since his battle with the Third Hokage, at least. Thankfully not soon after he found a new body and all his previous ailments cured themselves but now it seems that he can't wait much longer. It was rejecting him, making him weak and causing him pain, deteriorating him from the inside. It started with headaches and dizzy spells then turned into something worse. Seizures, failing organs, dissipating his chakra. Kabuto kept it a secret as much as he could, even going as far as terminating any who whispered or questioned Lord Orochimaru's absence.

"Your remedy is ready," he told him. He sat the tray down on the table and lit a candle.

"Those foul concoctions," Orochimaru spat bitterly, sitting up taking deep, uneven breaths.

"Every three hours, to help you fight the pain." Kabuto placed some herbs in a stone mortar and grinded them finely with the heavy pestle. He poured the contents into a glass cup and pulled off the cork to a small colored vial. The medical-nin measured several liquids before mixing them into the cup. He stirred it together and walked it over to his master. "Here," he said gently.

Handing it to Orochimaru would be useless; he was too shaky, trembling and frail. He inclined his master's head and brought the glass to his pale lips. He drank the curative in two gulps. "See?" Kabuto asked, putting the empty cup aside. "Wasn't so bad."

Orochimaru remained silent, staring ahead at the wall. For the past couple of days he hadn't had the strength to do anything, only lying in bed with the hours passing slowly. He hated seeing Lord Orochimaru like that, the man who had taught him so much unable to finish the great things he started.

"How?" The Snake Sanin growled. "How am _I _this?" He clenched a fistful of bedding in his hand and set his jaw. He glared at Kabuto, yellow eyes glowing in the candle light. "Is it almost ready? I'm growing patient."

A smirk crept its way across Kabuto's face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "A few more days, Lord Orochimaru," he replied. "And it'll be ready."  
That seemed to lift his spirits. He tired to laugh but ended up having a coughing fit. The snake covered his mouth. Thick clots of blood covered his hand, seeping out from between his fingers. "I don't have much longer," Orochimaru explained with a grimace. He gave the medical-nin sharp look.

"Patience is key," Kabuto told his master somberly.

The preparations weren't complete yet. He still needed several more…provisions before he was set to begin. Orochimaru would handle the vessel and _he _would take care of the girl. He knew it was coming down to the wire – it wouldn't be much longer now. His master needed as much rest as possible in order to accomplish the task.

Kabuto felt a tightness, a bugle forming in his pants. He could barely contain excitement. He quickly turned from Lord Orochimaru and wetted his lips. "Do try and get some sleep," he said picking up the tray. "I'll be back when it's time for your other dose."

He swiftly left his masters quarters, closing the door shut. All the things he had planned for _her_ and all in the name of research, he wished it was happening now. If only he was at another hideout, this one was under stocked but seeing as how this was recently built, he understood. Two more days, that was all. It was a waiting game but that didn't mean he couldn't _prep_ the patient early.

He smiled to himself as he walked the length of the long corridor. Who would have guessed Sada would be proven useful? He surly hadn't but that all was about to change.

…

"Risking the lives of four ninja for two men?" Shikamaru said, hands deep in his pockets. "Those two _must _be something, huh?"

"By any means necessary, bring Takashi and Hikaru back." Tsunade glanced out the window and watched the rain streak down the glass. The skies were grey and dismal much like her mood. She should be sending an Black Op team but with the rouge-nin attacks becoming more frequent and coming unnervingly close to the Leaf Village, she had most ANBU deployed, surveying the area. So, she went to the next option and she knew he wouldn't her down.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and narrowed his brow. "By any means?" He questioned, eyeing her attentively. "This goes beyond them _just _going after Sada." When Lady Tsunade didn't answer, he added, "I need any and all information for this mission to work."

Sometimes Tsunade thought he was too sharp for his own good. But that's _why _she needed him. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," she explained firmly. "I'm going to explain this once, so listen closely."

…

"KATO!"

Sada bolted upright, beads of sweat running down her face, hair matted to her scalp. Her heart was racing, thumping loudly in her chest. Her eyes scanned the room cautiously as her breathing evened out. She hastily tossed the thin blanket aside; it felt like she was on fire, uncomfortably hot, face flushed. She wanted to stand, to burst out of the four walls keeping her in but she couldn't find the energy to move. All she could do was stare blankly ahead, lips parted unable to get the images out of her head.

The dreams faded but the memory remained. She had seen everything. Again. The night her brother was murdered.

He was standing in the garden, the moon high in the sky illuminating all it shone down on. He was wearing his flak jacket but when she saw him last, he was in his nightclothes. He had his back to her, staring up into the clear sky. Sada distinctly remembered hearing voices, _talking_ – that's why she had gotten up and quietly crept out of her bedroom, watching from afar but when she saw him, her brother was alone.

But not for long.

That's when she saw him…Itachi. Blood dripping from his katana, deep red stains on his grey vest. Those eyes. Crimson and onyx. The eyes that haunted her dreams for years. The smell – it came from him, blowing in the breeze. Death.

She couldn't figure out why her brother was simply standing there while Itachi talked to him so heatedly. It wasn't like him not to defend himself. There was so much blood. The Uchiha was covered, soaked in it. And then it happened. Itachi drew his katana. Her stomach turned, mouth went dry. A scream, _her _scream. Her body moved on its own. She had to get to Kato that's all that mattered. Reaching him before the blade could.

Sada met the Uchiha's gaze just as the katana tore through Kato's flesh… And…and that's when it went dark.

Sada glanced down at her trembling hands. It had been such a long time since she had a nightmare about her brother. Usually it was about Orochimaru and even then it never shook her like _this_. For a long time afterwards she was terrified Itachi would return and finish what he started. But he never did of course.

The walls started to close in around her and her eyes went wide. _Air_. She needed air. She couldn't be in that room any longer, she'd surely go insane. Sada stumbled at first before getting a hold of her bearings and threw the door open. She ran into something stiff and felt arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She had her eyes closed, taking deep breathes.

"Sada?" He spoke her name softly. It was almost a whisper.

It was then she realized her head rested against a bare chest. She felt an arm fall away from their embrace and he brought a warm hand on her cheek. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, tears blurring her vision. Black orbs stared down at her and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. Sada's breath hitched as he searched her face.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked and tucked brown tendrils behind her ear.

She furrowed her brow as she tightened her grip, digging her fingertips into his back. She was more than confused and couldn't find any words to speak. He brought his face close, looking to her then to her lips.

_What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Was this his way of comforting me? _

She stiffened in his arms as he firmly placed a hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. Takashi's face came to her minds as Sasuke inched further in. _This can't – I…_

"No," Sada said faintly and put her open palms to the Uchiha's chest, attempting to put distance between them. "No!" This time she said it louder and pushed him away.

Sada stared at the ground, trying to pull herself together. The affection Sasuke had shown a moment ago was gone, replaced with the familiar cold façade. Sada glanced over at him. He stood at his full height and the brooding gaze in his black eyes returned.

"What are you doing?" She asked with little force.

"I heard you scream your -," he paused, looking away, "your brother's name."

"Yeah, well, I had a nightmare."

That caught his interest. He gazed at her for a second and set his jaw. "About your brother, Sada." Her name clung to his tongue. "I-,"

"Don't," she snapped, cutting him off. "Don't. You've done enough. You _and _your brother have."

She could feel the heat and anger on her back from the Uchiha's gaze. She knew she had said too much but she couldn't stop herself. _He_, of all people should not speak of her brother. No matter how little is said. Sada stood there for a moment longer before taking a step towards her room but felt Sasuke grab her wrist, stopping her and bringing Sada around to face him.

"Do not group me in with Itachi," Sasuke explained his voice throaty and terse. He frowned and looked down at her.

"Let me go," Sada told him. His grip only intensified in response. "I said, let me go."

Sasuke didn't answer, only keeping his gaze fixed on her. She grimaced before bringing her free hand to his face with ardency, making an effort to slap some sense into him. To her surprise however he stopped it before it could meet the intended target: his cheek. He grasped her other hand and drove her back until she felt the chill of the wall behind her.

He pinned her arms high over her head, sternly grasping her wrists on either side of her. She didn't understand how small she felt in his presence until just then. How weak he made her feel. Sada tried to break away but Sasuke's strength was overpowering her own. He pressed himself against her and studied her, taking in Sada's cerulean eyes.

The tension between them came crashing down on Sada. She couldn't take the silence anymore. The way he was starting at her. So intently like she was the only thing he was concerned about made her question everything. A strange sensation fluttered through her, making her heart beat fast. She didn't know him anymore; she didn't know what he was capable of anymore.

Finally she couldn't take it and turned her head away. "Let me go," she whispered, nearly begging.

Sada felt the pressure fall from her wrists and weight from him disappeared as he pulled away. When she looked to Sasuke he had turned from her. "I came to see if you were okay," he stated. "And you are." He sounded slightly discomfited but Sada was sure she must've been imagining it.

He walked down the hall without saying another word. She watched him leave yet again and did nothing to stop him. Sada stayed there, leaned up against the wall and brought her arms protectively over her chest.

What just happened?

…

"What's there to understand?" Shikamaru asked. "You are the Hokage; you don't have to explain yourself to anybody."

He looked away from Lady Tsunade out to the dark skies. Though that was not what he truly wanted to say, he figured saying otherwise would put more strain on the situation, making it more of a drag than necessary. Shikamaru doubted she would even pay him any mind anyway. After she explained to him the operation, Lady Tsunade remained quiet before adding that she didn't expect him to understand. Whatever that meant.

"Don't worry," he reassured her and walked for the door. "I'll put a team together and leave before dawn."

Lady Hokage nodded and dismissed him.

…

Naruto rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the rain pour down outside, hitting the roof in an almost recognizable rhythm. He rested his hands behind his head and heaved a sigh.

_Don't compare Sada to Sasuke!_ Hikaru's voice called out in his head. It was only a couple of days ago but it was as plain as day. He understood what he was going through. He knew the thoughts that were probably consuming both Takashi and Hikaru's mind because the same ones had filled Sakura's and his. He knew everyone thought Sasuke was a lost cause but Naruto couldn't help himself. He was his rival and friend. And nobody else seemed to understand.

First Sasuke and then Sada.

Was it to obtain power just like Sasuke? He wasn't sure. He had so many questions and Grandma Tsunade had refused to answer a single one. Was it because she didn't know herself? He wondered if her clan knew anymore than he did. Still…he just wasn't sure…

Naruto sat up when he heard a knock at his front door. He narrowed his brow and checked the time. 1:05 in the morning. Naruto kicked off his comforter and quickly made his way to the front of his apartment, flipping on a light. He grabbed a shirt he had thrown on the couch earlier and pulled it over his head.

He opened the door and raked a hand through his unruly spiky blond hair. To Naruto's surprise it was Shikamaru, standing outside his doorstep, damp from the rain. Even though his friend was soaked, he still had a cigarette lit hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru closed his brown eyes and let out a puff of smoke before tossing the cigarette butt to the ground and extinguishing it with his foot. "I need your help with a mission. Are you in?"


	12. Face Down

Chapter 11

Face Down

"An all in, anything goes retrieval mission? At least that's what Shikamaru said anyways," Kiba Inuzuka said with a grin. He ran his tongue across his lower lips and placed a hand on top of Akamaru's head, scratching behind his ear. "Well I'm in." He crossed his arms and looked to his old teammate. "What about you, Hinata?"

She pulled the hood further over her head, shielding herself from the rain as it continued to pour down around them. Hinata lowered her gaze at Kiba's question. She was the first to arrive at the gate and he came shortly after. Of all the shinobi in the village, she was surprised when Shikamaru showed up at the Hyūga compound and even more so when he asked her to join the team for the mission. When she hadn't responded, he simply told her to be at the main gate. And there she was. If she couldn't give Shikamaru an answer, how could she give Kiba one?

Several days ago she was informed Neji would be on bed rest. She was told about the events that took place on his mission. About Hikaru and Takashi. About Sada. It was all too a familiar scenario, to see Hikaru mope around town with the same look in his eyes as Naruto had. _Still_ has. That was a pain, a sorrow Hinata would never understand. Though they both had hid it well with a smile, she could see through the fake happiness and laughter.

Hinata knows Naruto cares for Sasuke but she also knows he wouldn't betray the Leaf Village.

That was the difference between Naruto and everyone. He was loyal even when he shouldn't be. And that was one of the things she loved about him.

Hinata did understand why they went after their teammate. Though she could only imagine what they could have been thinking when they made that decision. How they must have felt going against what the Hokage decreed. Some months ago, Lady Tsunade declared no more search and retrieve missions were to take place for Sasuke Uchiha. It was sudden and unexpected; Hinata knew it would only be a matter of time before all ties were cut and he would be proclaimed a rouge shinobi wanted by all ninja nations, dead or alive. She wondered if that's what was going to happen with Sada as well.

She wondered how Naruto was taking it. She hadn't seen him for _that_ long maybe longer. The truth was she missed him. Hinata wanted to know how he was holding up. To see that blonde hair of his and to see those bright eyes that lit up the world.

_Naruto, I…_

"Kiba, Hinata," Shikamaru called out grabbing their attention as he slowly walked to them. He held a bag in one hand and the other a cigarette. He took a draw, orange light filling the inside of his hood for a moment before letting out a puff a smoke. "I'm glad you both showed up."

"Like we would leave you hanging," Kiba told him. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. He eyed Hinata thinking his former teammate had been silent too long. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I'll brief you all on the mission as soon as Naruto gets here," Shikamaru said. He smiled. "He takes forever to pack."

_Naruto? _Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the chilled wind blew about her. A tiny smile grew across her lips. She was glad to know he was part of the mission. She couldn't wait to see him. She looked up at the sky; the sun hadn't shined in days. It was the same dreariness that kept the rain hammering down and in the distance there was a roll of thunder.

"Speaking of which," Kiba began. "Look who it is. Why so late, Naruto?"

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat. She glanced at him as he walked past them ignoring Kiba's comment and saw a solemn expression grow across his face. He wore his hood down, dampening his spiky hair to the sides of his face. Naruto stared out into the grey forest, eyes focused on something faraway. Hinata wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Good, you're here," Shikamaru said. "Naruto is already updated but I'm sure you both are aware of the current situation. Word should have probably gotten around that by now. Takashi and Hikaru are gone. They both left to try and attempt to win back their teammate, Sada. Even though they were given explicit orders by Lady Hokage to do otherwise. I told _you_, Kiba that it was an anything goes mission – which is true but I need your nose."

He tossed the bag to him. Kiba caught it with a single hand and stared at it with a raised brow. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is Hikaru's shirt," he explained calmly. "I want Akamaru and you to take the lead and smell them out."

The dumbfounded look he had a moment ago turned into a smug grin, something Hinata was used to seeing. "That'll be no problem."

Shikamaru turned to Hinata and stared at her with a little more scrutiny. She lowered her eyes again, bringing her finger to her lip. She knew Neji would be better suited for a mission like this and she figured Shikamaru would've liked it more if he were there in her stead.

"Hinata, you'll be our eyes," he told her. "We're going into unfamiliar territory and I doubt we'll run into friendly ninja. So I'll need you behind me, surveying ahead and telling me anything you see. Naruto will take the rear." He paused and took a breath. "No matter what Lady Hokage instructed us to not engage in combat. That is if we should run into any sound-nin. Or Sada…and Sasuke." He cut a quick look to Naruto. "I need you all to listen carefully now, we need to get these two back quickly and quietly. They already have a couple of days on us. We need to double our speed if we want to catch up to them."

Hinata saw Naruto stiffen. Just hearing Sasuke's name hurts him. It must be painful to be almost _that_ close to his friend and then have to turn back. "But…" she said softly, her voice nearly lost in the rain. "But we will be there. Why not just…" She paused hesitantly and then stopped altogether.

"They made their choice and now Lady Tsunade has made hers," Shikamaru said and looked to Naruto again. "I trust all of you to make the right decisions and you know what I mean."

Kiba nodded, seeming unfazed by Shikamaru's last comment and took out the wadded-up shirt, letting Akamaru smell first. He then took a whiff himself. He lifted his head sniffing the air before climbing onto his furry companions back. Akamaru's nose went straight to the ground and let out a low growl when he found the scent. Hinata had thought the rain would have washed away Hikaru's trail but this _was _Kiba she was talking about.

"Ready when you are," he said, the arrogance falling from his tone.

Hinata understood Shikamaru's answer. It would be foolish to go up against them, outnumbered like they were. She hadn't thought it all the way through before she spoke. She honestly was thinking of Naruto…thinking that saying something would help but she wrong.

"Ready," Naruto said coldly. It was so unlike him. He sounded distant.

"I'm ready," she added quietly.

"Alright then." Shikamaru stepped up next to Kiba. He tossed his cigarette butt aside. "Let's go."

…

"We're close," Hikaru said, kneeling in the dirt and studied the map that was laid out before him.

"How close?" Takashi asked anxiously.

He had his arms crossed and was leaning up against a tree. He watched his friend neatly fold the map and put it into his pack. Hikaru stood and brushed his hands off on his pants.

"Maybe within a day?" Hikaru told him with a shrug. "That is if we don't make anymore stops."

Hikaru glanced towards the sky, grey clouds were gradually making their way to them. Stormy weather was coming their way; in more ways than one, he imagined. To answer Takashi's question bluntly, for sure within the next day they'd arrive at the destination. However, arriving and finding were two separate things entirely. Hikaru knew discovering the general area wouldn't be the problem. Actually locating Sada would be. She was or rather would be inside Orochimaru's lair, hidden away somewhere.

That was his dilemma. _That_ right there.

Was it underground? If so, how far down? Could it be hidden in plain sight? Would they be able to walk right in? How would Sada react? All these questions and what-ifs circled through Hikaru's mind. He just wasn't sure. Truthfully, it was up in the air at this point.

He peeked over at Takashi.

At the moment, he was trying to be a strategist and a peacekeeper. Neither of which was working out well. Takashi had the same stoic look for days and had a sadness radiate from him. It was depressing really but it had gotten to the point that it didn't matter what Hikaru said nor did, nothing made him better. He didn't know what to do.

At times, Hikaru didn't really care. He often thought that he shouldn't concern himself too much, that she'd still be there in the same spot as she was before. He'd catch himself thinking that and he'd grow angry. And why shouldn't he be mad? After all these years, after how hard Sada tried – she simply threw it away. Tossed their friendship aside. Broke the heart of the man who loves her. And for what?

That was why _he _was going. To ask _that_ question. That is if they'd make it without Takashi falling apart. He looked at his friend again and furrowed his brow. There was no way Takashi would be able to keep going the rest of the day. He'd set up camp for the night. It didn't bother him too much. Sada wouldstill be there in the morning.

…

"Milady, I need to speak with you right now," the pink haired girl said urgently.

Lady Tsunade glanced up from her desk and acknowledged her pupil with a small nod before going back to her paperwork. With everything that has been going on; sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. She needed rest. She had gotten far behind on her work and she was trying so hard to concentrate but it simply wasn't working. She'd read the same letter twice, an assassination attempt was made on the Kazekage's life and they were certain it was related to the mission Sada was on.

What was happening? She was losing control of everything.

She pinched the bridge of her nose before looking to the medical-nin in front of her.

"Yes, Sakura," Lady Tsunade began curtly. "What can I do for you?"

"Why would you let Naruto go on this mission?" She asked. She tried to keep her tone light but worry and irritation seeped through. "How could you let him go? It's not fair."

"Fair?" Tsunade blinked and put her pencil down. "Fair? How so?"

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. "Why would you let him get – possibly in close proximity of Sasuke? And know full we it would hurt him."

That's what she meant in being not fair. Tsunade was surprised at how bluntly Sakura spoke with her and immediately getting to the point. She usually danced around a subject until she couldn't take it any longer and would ask. But how could she blame her? To be frank, Lady Tsunade didn't know the members of the team Shikamaru put together until a few minutes before he left.

Tsunade didn't have time to tell Sakura personally and she knew Kakashi would have already known. However, she was upset that Sakura found out by someone who wasn't her. She stared at the young woman standing in front of her with a somber expression on her pretty face. Tsunade could understand where she was coming from. It _would_ be close.

Her hope was that Shikamaru would reach them before the two found the hideout. That was her wish and she'd liked to think Naruto could keep himself in line for once. But the chances were slim and she was counting on the others in his team to keep him in check. That wouldn't be too hard, would it?

"Sakura, I'm sorry," she apologized. She truly was sorry. There was no point in trying to fake reassurance. "But he was needed on a mission and it happened to be t_his _one. There is nothing more I can do."

"No." Sakura shook her head, several pink tendrils falling in her face. "No. You could've done more." Her shoulders slumped. "I just want Naruto to be safe," she told her sensei, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

At the sight of her, Lady Tsunade felt her heart split in two. She loved Sakura's compassion – always looking out for her comrades. Tsunade stood and walked around the desk to her pupil. She placed a hand on either side of Sakura's upper arm and smiled faintly. "I know you care about Naruto," she said. "But you can't watch over him forever. I know you want to protect him but there is going to come a time when you won't be able to say or do anything to help him."

With the last words Tsunade spoke, Sakura broke down. Tears rushed down her cheeks, falling from her chin and sliding her pale neck. Tsunade brought her student closer and gently pulled her into an embrace. "That isn't just about Naruto, is it?" She asked.

She felt Sakura shake her head and heard her sniff. "Do you still love him?" Lady Tsunade didn't need to say _his_ name. She loosened her grip and let Sakura pull away.

"No," Sakura coughed out. "No it's not that."

Tsunade frowned and watched as she tried to compose herself. Sad green orbs looked back as she opened her mouth to speak.

…

Sada placed a finger on her lower lip and stared at the wall. She just didn't understand it didn't make sense. How could he have gotten to her room as fast as he did? As soon as she opened the door Sasuke was right there and… held her. And what she found to be stranger still was the look in his eyes. He truly had a concerned expression, Sada was still reeling it in. He acted so cold and now she didn't know what to think.

Their almost kiss… The thought sent a flutter through her stomach. His face has been mere inches from hers and she could have kicked herself for letting it nearly happen.

She didn't want it to happen, did she? Her mind went straight to Takashi but only for a briefest of moments and yet it was enough to pull her from whatever it was that had a grasp on her. She would never do that to Takashi. Never. She loved him too much to hurt him like that. Sasuke and her? She wasn't like every other girl in the village that simply went weak in the knees whenever he walked by. He was her childhood friend, someone she had trusted with everything.

She shook her head and dropped her arm back to her side. Waiting alone with ones thoughts could be dangerous sometimes. She was hoping Kou would arrive shortly. That's all she ever seemed to be doing nowadays. Waiting on _him_ to show up with another letter from Tsunade, only to be informed that she'd have to wait longer.

It was actually borderline ridiculous and every time she saw him, Sada grew more skeptical, more suspicious. She had asked him on several occasions how he came to be here and what his connection to Orochimaru was but he simply talked in circles. Sada knew she wouldn't be able to get a straight answer from him, so she quit wasting her time. But if it truly bothered her that much she could probably figure out a way to force it out of him.

She let out a small laugh. It was funny. The way things were right now, she'd never be able to force anything from anyone. So much for the _power_ Orochimaru promised her. She had seen him once, just once and that was when she first arrivedfour weeks ago. She wondered what he could be up to but what she really wanted was for to Kou bring back some good news.

That was honestly what she wanted. News. Any news from the outside world. _Four weeks?_ It felt so much longer than that. The days barely went by it seemed and at night all she did was contemplate possible next moves. It all seemed to drag on and on.

Would it ever end?

Sada quickly looked down the dimly lit hall when she heard the slow _clank _of feet on the floor. Kou. Finally decided to show himself. She turned her body fully and a tiny smile formed on her lips. "I hope you have an excuse for being…" She stopped and locked eyes with the silver-haired medical-nin.

"For being what, Sada?" he said stepping closer. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a grin. "For being what? Late? Were you expecting someone else?"

"K-Kabuto," Sada stammered and took a step back. "I- I." Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say but did it matter? He wouldn't believe it anyways.

"You. You what?" He mocked. "I'm glad I found you. I was actually just about to come get you from your room."

She thought back to after she woke up from Orochimaru activating her dormant mark. When Kabuto came in and drugged her. He could have done anything but he didn't. Why? She furrowed her brow. Did he think she'd forget so easily? "Oh really?" She asked, watching his body movements carefully. "Is there something you needed?"

"_You_ to be exact," he told her. "There is something I need your help with."

He moved his head again, causing the torchlight to reflect off his glasses. She couldn't see his eyes anymore but she knew he was still staring at her. He gradually reached behind his back and pulled forth a curved kunai blade that was tucked in his pants.

A lump formed in Sada's throat as she stared from the blade then to Kabuto. She frowned and gripped her tantō, unsheathing it instantly. She could only imagine _what _he needed her for.

Where was Kou? When she him the most. And Sasuke…

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sada told the medical-nin with a scowl. She pointed the short blade at him.

"You can either come quietly or I can drag you where I need you to go. Your choice, Sada."

She remained silent. Ready for whatever he was about to do. Like hell, she'd like to see him try.

"Okay then," he retorted. And then came at her.

Sada brought her blade close to her face blocking his direct attack. Metal against metal. He forced his weight down into his blade causing her to stumble back but not enough to throw her off balance. He rushed at her again, this time the kunai low, held away from his body. Kabuto swung his weapon up like he had done just a moment ago; attempting to inflict the same damage he might have done had Sada not cut him off. The space between the length of his arm and torso left an opening, a small one but she'd take it. She sent her knee up, smashing it into his ribcage as he let out a cry.

He lost his footing not anticipating her sudden strike. She gripped his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the curved blade. It _clanged_ to the floor, sliding away from them. With her free hand she punched him square in the jaw, sending him back and crumbling to the ground.

Kabuto didn't stay down for long. He panted heavily as he stood to his full height. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth and he wiped it away with a smile.

The medical-nin wasn't meant for hand-to-hand combat. He was weak and slow but what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in wit. The only thing she needed to steer clear of was his tools. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had laced them with a poison and from the way he was grinning, Sada was sure of it.

"You might be able to stop me right now," he told her with a sneer. He held his middle, a green glow emitted from his hand. He was healing himself. She was sure she'd broken some of his ribs. "But you have nowhere to go. Where are you going to run to? You came to us, Sada, don't you remember? Konoha doesn't want you." He chuckled. "You can run but you can't hide."

Sada's eyes went wide and stared at him. Her cover wasn't exposed but now she knew something more sinister was at play. She had to get out of there. She firmly held the hilt and turned away, running down the hall. Kabuto could use chakra – she couldn't without consequences. Eventually she'd find a way out but she couldn't outrun him for long. Kabuto knew the layout like the back of his hand. Every room, every passageway – he was right, she couldn't hide.

Run. Escape. That's all her mind could process. Adrenaline coursed through her, pushing her faster. She turned another corner. Her foot slipped out from under her, snapping her ankle sideways with an earsplitting _crunch_ and sending her to the ground in a heap. Sada's head made contact with the hard floor and her surroundings started to tilt out of control. A warm sensation flowed down the left side of her face. For a second she thought she was sweating but she knew better. Her eye stung as blood seeped into it as it ran down her neck, dripping from her chin. Sada managed to get to her knees, careful of her shattered ankle.

The mission was… the mission…

Sada felt a force from behind, pushing her on the ground again and knocked the air from her lungs. She was flipped over on her back in a swift motion, arms pinned at her side. "I found you," Kabuto said. He straddled her, keeping her down. He held his curved blade and placed the tip on her shoulder, the point digging into her flesh before cutting a shallow line across it. "Don't worry. Soon you'll feel nothing at all. The toxin sets in quick…"

She opened her good eye and saw his lips moving but she couldn't hear anything. It felt like her body was pulsating, muscles contracting. She knew it – poison. Her head pounded as her vision became hazy. Kabuto's haughty smile and cracked lens faded out and a white light consumed her until she lost consciousness.

…

Slowly, so slowly she felt her senses return.

The numbness crept away and tingling feeling replaced it. Sada's breath was even, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm less tune. The dryness on her tongue was still there and when she tried to swallow, she coughed. She opened her eyes, squinting in the large light overhead. She was cold, chill air biting at her skin.

The room came into focus. She turned her head, brown hair pooling off the side of the long metal table. Beakers of bubbling liquids, vials of odd colors filled with unidentifiable creatures and sharp medical utensils were laid out on a rolling tray close by. It was a nightmare… Sada realized where she was. She was in a laboratory… Orochimaru's testing room. "My God," she breathed.

"No. There is no God, only me," a man's voice replied.

Sada tried to move her limbs but she was strapped down by the wrists and ankles. Her clothing had been removed but her breasts were still bound in white bindings and shorts still in place. Takashi's pendant was gone and that caused her to thrash around more. She wasn't fully there but it was enough.

She watched as Kabuto came to the table, slinking up close and stared down at her. "I healed your injuries. I need you in perfect condition for this."

"For what?!" Sada spat, breathing heavily.

He laughed then like it was joke. It was sick, he _was _sick. "You still don't get it do you? Did you believe Lord Orochimaru gave you the curse mark because he thought you were worthy?" He blinked at her. "Then you are sadly mistaken."

Sada furrowed her brow and inclined her head onto the table. Orochimaru had seen her as a possible vessel, hadn't he? Why else would he have given her the mark? First, Anko, then Sasuke and her. She remained silent with her thoughts until Kabuto spoke again.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked sardonically. "There is no sense in lying anymore. The truth has finally come out. The reality _is_ he didn't give you the mark as gift. It was a device meant to control you. And when the time was right, used to cripple you and bring you here." He leaned is upper body over her and whispered into her ear, "You've had _power_ all along, Sada. A power that if you would have used instead of hiding it away, possibly would be saving you right now."

His breath was hot against her neck. He lingered there a moment longer before standing straight. "Do you know what it is Orochimaru is after? He desires to learn every ninja technique this world has to offer. To become a perfect being, able to control anything and everything. Even learning the jutsu's that are passed down only in certain clans. Tell me, what is it your clan posses?"

Sada's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. That was it all along? Everything…_for_ this? He was insane! They both were. The way he talked, he sounded like he worshipped Orochimaru. She turned her head away, refusing to look at him only to get another laugh from Kabuto.

"You don't have to answer me," he explained and held up several papers that had been lying on top of the rolling cart. "I have all the information about your clan, its history and even you. Everything I could possibly want to know is right here, in black and white."

"Why are you doing this?" Sada said, her voice wavering. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to open you up and see what makes you tick," he told her cynically. "Since the Yuki clan was eradicated and its last known member died some time ago that only left the Kobayashi. You didn't expect Lord Orochimaru to travel all the way to Yukigakure, did you? Just to experiment on some lowly shinobi who wouldn't understand the greatness his purpose stood for. Why would he, when some of its decedents are right _here_ for the taking? Why use a corpse when he had a silly little girl already here? It doesn't matter how many times you die on _this_ table, I'll keep bringing you back until we've finally figured it out."

Kabuto picked up a scalpel and held it up, admiring it. Sada eyed him, her heart beating rapidly. "Can you tell me why everyone born into your clan can only use Ice Release Techniques? Why they don't have an affinity for other chakra natures? You can't, can you? That's what we want to find out." He ran his thumb across the small, sharp blade. "As soon as the process is complete and Sasuke's body is Orochimaru's, our experimentation will begin." He placed the tool back onto the tray and looked back at her. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Don't worry your pretty face anymore, I'll be back soon."

He left her sight and she heard the sound of a door closing. Sada yanked on the restraints with what little strength she had until her wrists were raw. So it was happening. Orochimaru intended to steal Sasuke's body and take it over as his own. She felt that failed in comparison to what was going to happen to her. A feeling of dread formed a pit in her stomach and she stopped, lying still on the metal table.

She felt scared and angry all at once. Those two emotions surging through her, fighting for dominance against each other. Until finally, tears spilled from her cerulean eyes as she stared up into the light. The truth had been revealed but she couldn't take it.

No one was coming to save her.

…

"Look at you," the Uchiha sneered, gazing at the Snake Sannin with red eyes. "Look at what you've become."

The chirping almost drowned out his voice but he knew Orochimaru could hear him. The Chidori Sharp Spear was an extension of his arm, sending a mist blue light that pierced through his adversaries arm when he tried to block it. What a fool he was. The light produced from the discharge reflected off the walls in the dark room, illumining all around Sasuke as he stepped further in. Time had been running out for Orochimaru and he made the first move.

The contract between them was over. It ended now.

"You're weak. There is nothing more you can teach me," Sasuke said, his katana resting high on his shoulder. The curse mark glowed as if grew halfway across his face and chest, traveling down his arm. "You are not worthy of the Sharingan, you are not worthy an Uchiha body. You'll never know what true power is."

There was moment of silence and then came a laugh from the Snake Sannin. "Those eyes," he mused and looked at the Uchiha before him. "Will be mine. True power? Is that what you want to see?" He cackled again, the foul sound filling Sasuke's ears. "My dear boy, if you want to see it so badly…" Orochimaru's voice trembled and changed becoming deeper. "I'll show you!"


	13. Bad Blood

Chapter 12

Bad Blood

Thunder crashed overhead and lightening lit up the sky. The smell of rain filled the air. The downpour had stopped momentarily but it would pick up soon again. It was still enough to have drenched them to the bone and give everything a slick coating. The muggy air clung to them. A water droplet ran down the curve of Hikaru's nose and dripped down onto the grass below. He was petrified in place, eyes wide staring ahead and a chill traveled up his spin.

"Hikaru?"

Takashi stopped mid-stride and stared back at his friend. He furrowed his brow at the sight of him. He was visibly shaken, hands trembling at his sides. He watched for a moment longer before speaking. "Hikaru, what is it?" He asked his teammate hurriedly. "What wrong?" He turned fully to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. When he did it seemed to pull him from his involuntary trance.

With the slowest of movements, Hikaru cut his gaze to the ground. "T-there is a sinister chakra," he whispered, taking short breathes in and out of his mouth. "_Something_ with evil chakra…they are directly below us."

A shiver ran through Takashi's body, he broke out in a cold sweat, hands clammy and he pushed his dark hair from his eyes. A pit formed in his stomach as he followed Hikaru's lead and glanced down at the grass below his feet and then back to his friend. An evil presence? Takashi had never heard anything like it before. He wasn't a sensor type like Hikaru but he believed him nonetheless. He'd never seen him act like that before. It was abrupt how he had stopped walking and could barely speak. At first, Takashi could hardly keep up with him and gradually he fell behind, as if some invisible force was pressing down on him until he stopped altogether.

But at the same time, easiness swept over him when he realized where he was.

They'd arrived. _Finally._

"We need to get away from this area," Hikaru explained in a hushed tone. It was almost as if he was scared he'd be heard. "We need to move fast!" He grabbed Takashi by the forearm and tugged him away from the sensation that was radiating up through the ground.

He had to get away, to get as far away as he could from _it_. Whatever _it_ was. He didn't want to know who it was that was letting off that immense amount of chakra. He thought that any second the earth was going to open up and reveal the monster beneath. Hikaru didn't want to stick around and find out though. When he first felt it, he immediately thought of Sada but hers was nothing like this. It wasn't anywhere near as strong or as forceful. It didn't belong to anyone he knew.

"What are you doing?" Takashi asked guardedly and ripped his arm free from him. "We need to find Sada! Isn't that why we came here? Or did you forget?"

"Takashi, listen to me. There is _something _down there that isn't human and if it is, I-I don't want to see it." Hikaru shook his head and pointed at the ground. "We-we need to get away from here. We need to regroup and…and come back and –"

"Come back?" Takashi said heatedly interrupting his friend. "Come back? Sada is _here_. The hideout is below us because you said yourself, that there are people below us. Who knows what could be happening to her! I'm not leaving Hikaru. I've come too far to turn back now. I'm going to find her. Either come with me or stay the hell out of my way." He turned away and started off in the opposite direction.

Hikaru clenched his fists. "Dammit!"

He should have known better than try to explain anything to Takashi. As soon as he knew that they'd reached their destination, everything else washed out and all he would be able to think about was Sada. He'd have to save the both of them before all this was over, he could picture it now. Hikaru grimaced and rushed off after him.

…

Sada yanked the restraints, pulling with all her might. She sat up as far as she could and tried to reach across to grasp the scalpel Kabuto had held. It was just inches away, lying on the tray, she could nearly feel the cool metal. She let out a cry of frustration. He would be back – she didn't know how much longer she had. She looked down at her hands. Did she dare?

The thought crept through her mind and she gulped, licking her dry lips. Her options had run out. It was now or never. If she was somehow able to use chakra, how would it be before the mark took over? Or would it? She wasn't sure but it was a chance she was willing to take. Sada took a deep breath and brought her hands close, palms up.

All she had to do was muster up enough chakra and flow it through the bindings on her wrists and break the leather straps. How hard could that be?

She felt like a genin, trying to learn chakra control again. It was pathetic how weak she was actually was. All these years of training and for what? To not be able to fight back? All the things she could have done to avoid _this_. It was truly mortifying at how she had thought of herself compared to what she actually was. Sada needed to pull herself together for this or it wouldn't work.

She took another deep breath and steadied herself. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the minute amount of chakra she allowed to flow. She knitted her brows together, focusing the stream up into her arms and onto the straps. Only for an instant she felt a twinge on her neck but no searing pain as she expected. She opened her eyes just in time to see the bindings on her faintly glow blue before turning back into the weathered brown color.

Her face fell. Chakra absorbing ropes. The ropes soak up any and all chakra it comes in contact with. How could she have been so stupid? She could have applauded Kabuto. He took numerous precautions with her, making an escape practically impossible.

His sick, twisted plan was to…she couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it without her stomach turning. And Sasuke. Would he be able to get away? She didn't doubt his strength or his abilities for that matter but against Orochimaru? If that was what Orochimaru wanted from the beginning then nothing would stop him. And after, he'd come for her. She clenched the side of the table.

They'd return and then that would be it.

She would become another faceless subject. Another lost soul. She'd heard every tale about Orochimaru and what possibly went on in his gruesome labs. However, it had all seemed unreal. Everything up until now seemed like nothing.

She found it slightly funny. In the wake of her own death, all she could think about was Sasuke and whether or not he was going to make it. Did he know what was happening to her? She glanced at the door; it felt like it was miles away from where she was. Did he care? She would like to think he did but there was something in her that spoke against it.

Her family. She'd never see them again. They'd never know the truth. They would keep on believing she betrayed the village, that she betrayed the clan. She could imagine the shame and sadness in her father's eyes. All their faces faded from her. And all she could see was Team 15.

Takashi. Hikaru. Hisao-sensei.

_No…_ New tears ran down her face. A sob escaped her lips. All she wanted to do was protect them and now she wouldn't see them again. _No_. She missed Hikaru's laugh. She wanted to see Hsiao's stern look. And she needed to hold Takashi one last time. These thoughts circled her mind, spinning through her and smashing down until her head hurt.

Her breathe was caught in her throat when she heard a clatter at the door, the familiar turning of a lock. Coldness swept throughout her body. Light filled the entryway as a figure stood, filling the threshold with its tall form. The person remained in the sill for a few moments before stepping in. "Sada…"

That voice. It the last person she'd expect to be there. "Kou?" She asked, squinting under the light. "Kou!"

He moved quickly, half running across the room to her. "Sada!" He exclaimed. He was breathing heavily as he stood over her. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" He gripped her shoulders and looked her over. "You're not hurt?"

Sada shook her head. "No, no I'm fine," she insisted, confused by the concern in his tone.

Kou nodded quietly before he started to unfasten the straps on her wrists and then her ankles. He knocked the tray aside out of his way as he came back to the side of the table, sending the medical tools to the floor. Sada rubbed her raw wrists and glanced at him. She noticed how fiercely his gloved hands were grasping the table and she knew the demon mask must've matched his facial expression though she couldn't see it. Why was he here?

Sada turned her body. "We need to find -," she started as she tried to stand but her legs felt numb and a prickling feeling waved through them. Kou caught her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her steady.

"Careful," he told her as she leaned onto his side.

She pulled away from him and held herself up, holding onto the table for support. "It must've been the poison. Kabuto he –"

"Not poison," he replied and swiftly took off his overcoat. He placed it gently around her. "A sedative. Orochimaru wouldn't allow any harm to come to you. His research is too precious to him."

Sada looked at him uneasily and clasped the coat closer to her. "Why are you working for him?" She asked finally. It was time. She had to know. "Why are you here? I need answers. Don't lie to me. Please."

Kou stared at the door, avoiding her gaze. "I have my reasons, Sada," he told her. His shoulders slumped and he looked at her then. "The only thing I'm worried about is getting you out of here in one piece."

She took a step back. She felt she needed to put space between them. "I can't leave," she explained anxiously. "Not without Sasuke! Orochimaru is going to –"

He gripped her shoulders and brought his face close. "Sasuke does not concern me, Sada! And he shouldn't concern you either. Sasuke was a lost cause the moment the curse mark was put on him. Nothing anyone can say could change him. Nothing."

Even though she had told herself that the mission was over, she couldn't help herself. Now that Kou was here, possibly with his help it could still be completed. She couldn't leave Sasuke behind. Even after all the damage he left. Their friendship still meant something to her even if it meant nothing to him. She couldn't let him slip further into darkness. "But the mission…" she breathed and gazed at him.

His hands fell from her shoulders and she heard him sigh. He let out a laugh. "A leaf village shinobi to the end, I see," he mused. "Sada…the mission…there was never one. For me at least. _You_ had a mission that much is true. But for me?" He shook his head. "I never contacted the Hokage and I never intended to. My one goal was to save you. I just needed to get you out of the village."

"The letters?" Sada asked, heat rising within her. "It was a lie? You let me believe that? You lied to me!"

He tried to reach out and touch her face but she recoiled back. Confusion and anger flowed through her. He came to her rescue and for that she was thankful. She asked not him to lie and he didn't. But this? _This_. What was his true motive? How far was he planning on letting it go?

"Save me?" She said bitterly and narrowed her brow. "_Save_. _Me_?" He took a step forward and attempted to comfort her again but she pushed his hand away roughly. "Don't you touch me! This was all a lie?"

"There is so much to explain and not enough time," he told her, earnestly. He held out a gloved hand, beckoning her to take it. "Sada, please I'm begging. Come with me and I'll tell you everything."

She looked at his hand and then to him. "No," she stated bluntly. She wished that were enough. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Her mind was made up. "No." She repeated. "I'm going to find Sasuke and I'm bringing him home to Konoha." She let his overcoat fall to the ground and glared at him. "Try and stop me."

And walked to the door.

…

Hikaru lagged behind.

Every now and again the chakra presence would fade and then suddenly reappear. It made him sick to his stomach every time it happened. He swore they were going in circles, it almost felt as if it kept happening in the same spot but he wasn't sure. He glanced to Takashi, he had slowed his pace but it still wasn't enough for Hikaru to keep up. He didn't understand why he felt as drained as he did. It was like a constant energy pressing down on him making him sluggish.

The silence between them tugged at Hikaru. It bothered him. When Takashi had his outburst a few days ago, he had told him not to keep everything contained inside of him. But now it seemed as if things were returning to the way they were before. He knew Takashi was determined, Hikaru knew that but he'd wish his friend would let him in.

He heaved a sigh. The sooner they found the entrance – the sooner they'd find Sada and then they'd get the answers they were looking for. And hopefully the drug he had in his pocket was strong enough to keep her knocked out for several days. That should be enough time to get back to the village without any further incidents. When they would eventually run into Sada, thinking that they had _only_ come to talk, she would be mistaken. Hikaru was going to put an end to it, whether she liked it or not.

While Takashi had been asleep and Hikaru was taking watch, he concocted a dose of a sleeping agent. Though the measurements weren't as accurate as he hoped for, he knew the small vial he carried would be enough. He also made another, in case he needed to use it on Takashi. However, if the plan went well he didn't think he'd have to. Hikaru wished he could include Takashi in on his plans but from the way he was acting he doubted he would even hear him.

He felt the ground tremble beneath him, a tremor, vibrating from whatever was underneath. A noise filled the air, it sounded like crumbling rocked though there was nothing like that happening within sight. Trees started to snap and fall around them, the roots still trying to cling to the earth. Hikaru immediately stopped and took several steps back. He glanced up ahead and Takashi swayed and back and forth, trying to get his footing.

Whatever was underground was about to surface.

"Takashi!" He yelled, hoping his voice carried over the noise. "Takashi!" It was pointless. He was too far ahead, he couldn't hear him.

The ground shook once more before it all became still. For an instant Hikaru thought it was over but he knew better. He leapt up onto a high branch of nearby tree. He knelt down and quietly scanned the area. He didn't spot Takashi, he figured he followed suit and took to the trees for cover.

And then, he felt it again.

It felt like thousands of tiny needles pricking him simultaneously. He held him middle and tucked in his chin, sinking lower onto his knees. He'd never experienced anything like this before. This was…this was…

Evil. Foul. Hateful.

The earth opened up beneath him in one immense fracture, jagged rocks protruding upwards as dust and debris rose up in the air, shadowing Hikaru in a dense cloud. Sight was impossible and so was breathing. He ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and covered his mouth with the cloth. The tree shook just before it started to fall, ripped up from the eruption. Hikaru dropped down onto an intact lower laying branch, descending onto – hopefully – some stable land below.

He strained to see through the haze, partially searching for Takashi and for the source of the explosion. He coughed, eyes watering. The chakra he felt earlier was gone again but he still sensed someone in the surrounding area. He came to the edge of the fissure, stumbling blindly onto stone and stared down into the depth.

And that's when he saw _him_ standing in the loom, azure lightening hissing, dancing up and down his arm. Hikaru's eyes widened. The chakra belonged to him. He knew it. He quietly breathed his name.

"Sasuke…"

…

The chill in the air bit at him. A raindrop hit his cheek, sliding down his face before the downpour began. His mouth fell open and stared at the man before him. Kabuto didn't understand what was happening. He could hardly breathe; the stench of blood was overwhelming. The short, subversive battle that had just taken place there had opened up into something much larger. Sasuke had done it or was it his master? His gaze cut to the barely recognizable massive outline as the dust and smoke dissipated.

The white snake – Lord Orochimaru's true form lay in pieces. It's lifeless, cold eyes staring towards the sky. Kabuto stood still, watching and waiting. Did the ritual take place? Was it over? No, something was wrong. It didn't feel right.

Sasuke glanced over to him finally realizing he wasn't alone. He eyed him for a moment, taking in his staggered look. He felt a new power surge through him and flex his hand, itching to see what he was capable of. The Uchiha stood at his full height and walked past the medical-nin and back into the still intact darkened entryway. He was pleased to know that only a smaller portion of the hideout was destroyed. Much less then he originally thought.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked confounded as Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He waited and when he didn't get an answer her added, "Which one…?"

A grin grew across Sasuke's lips and he gave Kabuto a sideway glance. His red gaze pierced the medical-nin. "What do you think?" He retorted with a sneer and turned to face him fully.

"Lord Orochimaru…he's dead?"

Sasuke let out a snort and shook his head. "No. It's so much more than that," he told him and started back to the threshold, stepping over the broken and shattered stones.

He didn't have time to waste on this. He had several things he needed to do before he could reach his…_goal_. But first there was one person he wanted to see before then. He already freed them both from one monster and now he would set out to kill another. The darkened halls consumed him as he walked the familiar path to her room, his crimson eyes shining through the din.

_Sada…I'm coming for you. Wait for me…_

…

Sada stumbled forward as the walls around her vibrated, small rocks and dust tumbled down from the ceiling. She paused for a moment, staring ahead as several lanterns went out from the violent tremor. It lasted only for several minutes before all went still again. What was that? She glanced behind her but saw nothing. Kou hadn't followed her out but she knew he was still there.

She needed to get out of there, away from Kou and then find Sasuke. Still, what he said stuck with her. She had no idea what he was talking about and it didn't make sense. Why would he risk his life for her? Everything about him now made little sense. She didn't know what to think. Half of her wanted to return to the room and let him explain. Sada shook her head. She didn't have time for this!

She heard something in the distance. It was faint at first but it slowly became clearer. The howl of wind and the sound of rain teeming. And then she heard someone cry out. It sounded as if someone was wailing uncontrollably but it was drowned out by the torrent. She went around the corner and stared down the end of the long hallway. A small light filtered in from the outside. She wasn't sure how it happened but that was her way out.

"Sada?" She heard Kou call out. "Please, just listen to me!" Footsteps echoed through the empty hall.

She narrowed her brow. Now was her chance. Sada rushed the length of the corridor. Though her body still ached from the drug Kabuto had given her, she pushed herself. She wasn't going to stay there. If she could get out and collect herself, she'd be able to look for Sasuke. She knew he couldn't be too far away.

Breathing heavily and wide eyed, she stopped when she came to the egress, rain spraying her face lightly and studied the scene before her. An explosion? A section of the whole hideout was blown apart. Huge pieces of stone lay about and she was standing in the cavity miles deep, of whoever caused it. The cried, she heard it more plainly now. She took several steps out, her bare feet standing in puddles.

She saw the remains before she saw _him_ crouched over, rocking on his heels. "Kabuto…" she barely said his name. His back was to her, his clothes were soaked through and he was crying but as she stepped closer she noticed it wasn't weeping she heard. It was laughter. She saw it then; the stiff shell of the white snake, even the rain couldn't wash away the blood. She knew what the creature was. _Orochimaru is…_

"DEAD," he spoke aloud and continued his cackling laughter. "HE'S DEAD!" He threw his head back hollering at the stormy skies before becoming silent and turning his head to look at her. He didn't seem surprised to see her; it was almost as if he was expecting her. "He's dead, Sada. You are finally rid of him just like you wanted. Sasuke and you, both are. You should thank him next time you see him."

Sada stared at him trepidation. Sasuke killed Orochimaru? A mixture of relief and dread filled her. So he was alive. Orochimaru hadn't taken over his body. But… She watched as Kabuto stood and moved away from the dismembered carcass.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her disdainfully. "Do you think that _this_ makes you free? Do you think that you'll just walk out of here? Orochimaru might be dead but _I'll_ carry on his work! I don't know how you got out but no one is coming to save you now." He moved closer, his face impassive. "That sedative I gave you won't wear off in time; you're too slow right now to do anything."

Sada didn't have time to move before he was on her. Kabuto pushed her to the ground, pressing himself down onto her, hands tightly around her neck. She tried to grab his wrists but she couldn't get a solid grip, his skin was slick from the rain. Air escaped her chest as his hold became firmer. She stared past him and let her hands fall to her sides as she felt her body become lighter. Dark spots started to fill her vision…

A force came from beside her. Kabuto's weight was pulled off of her and heard the well-known _clang_ of metal. Sada instantly sat up; taking in several deep breathes filling her lungs with air. The gloomy surroundings came into focus again and she saw a figure standing in front of her. It was a man with his back to her; he was hunched over, leaning forward with a kunai in his hand.

Her eyes widened. She'd recognize that russet hair anywhere. "Hikaru?" She asked unsure. "What are you…how are you…" She couldn't finish her question.

He gave her a sidelong glance, that familiar smile on his face. "Don't worry, Sada," he told her simply. "I've come to take you home."

…

Kou crossed his arms and stared down at the two shinobi about to face off. He glanced to where Sada was. He didn't have to see her face to know she was terrified. Given the right moment he would take her but he didn't want to deal with either of the medical ninjas. If they could die while they both were trying to kill each other, he'd greatly appreciate it. It would be one less thing he'd have to worry about later. Though he imagined several ways of killing Kabuto, to make him suffer like he planned on doing to Sada.

That bastard. He clenched his fist and frowned behind his mask. Regardless of what happened, if he had to he'd get Sada by force. He didn't care who stood in his way.

He had wanted a better view of them and the crater Sasuke made was perfect. It was like a small arena. He stood on the edge and eyed Sada once more. This wasn't how it was supposed to work out but he was flexible. He improvised up until now and it honestly hadn't worked out better. Orochimaru was dead. And now everything was falling into place.

He turned away when he felt the pressure of chakra behind him. He had forgotten about the other one. Sada's other teammate. _What was his name? Ah, that's right. Takashi Yamada. _He glanced back before walking off to meet the man before he could make his presence known to Sada. He didn't want any further interruptions and he would make this quick.

It didn't take long before Kou reached him. He was closer than he thought but he wasn't going to advance further. Takashi was bleeding; his forehead was cut, blood trailing down into his eye. He walking in the direction of the crater but when he saw Kou he stopped mid-stride and gave him a stern look. He opened his mouth to speak but Kou spoke first.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Sada," Kou began somberly.

At the sound of Sada's name Takashi knitted his brows together and shook his head. "Where is she?!" He asked through clenched teeth. "Tell me where she is!"

"You protected her when I couldn't," Kou said, ignoring Takashi's questions. "And for that I am truly grateful. There aren't enough words to describe how indebted I am to you, Takashi. However," he paused and changed his tone to something much darker. "This is as far as you go."


	14. Eyes on Fire

Chapter 13

Eyes on Fire

Sasuke stared straight ahead eyes fixated on the room at the end of the hall. His footsteps echoed as he made the long trek to the wooden door. The lanterns were low; barely lit and little light was given off. But that didn't matter, he could see. The darkness wasn't the scary place he used to believe it was as a child. It was his home now. His only shelter. It cradled him and nursed him to what he was now. He grew and turned into something he never imagined. It was all because he wanted to turn his dream into a reality.

He wasn't sorry. He'd never be sorry for that.

Killing Orochimaru was the first step of freeing Sada and himself. He thought that taking the Snake down wouldn't be as easy as it was. The Snake hadn't stood a chance once had made his move. Sasuke wasn't going to let him have his body. He never intended to let that happen. All he wanted was the _power _that was promised. He'd always said as long as he was able to avenge his clan, he would let Orochimaru do what he wanted but _that_ was never the case. He put too much trust in Sasuke when he shouldn't have. And that's all he needed. An opportunity and he got one.

He could still see Kabuto's face when he came investigating. Sasuke wondered if he would mourn the death of his master. He felt the medical ninja was weak minded enough to do so. He had freed him as well, he could finally leave. But Sasuke wasn't so sure. Kabuto was just as merciless as Orochimaru. Their _research_. What a joke. What a sick thought. Even though he did learn many new jutsus from the work the Snake did, it was revolting nonetheless.

Sasuke stopped. He looked at the wooden door that was only a couple of feet away. It was the smallest barrier that stood in his way and it felt like he wouldn't be able to break it down. It was a strange; this feeling that was growing within him. He felt homesick, if that was even possible. Almost like he was missing something or someone. He couldn't quite understand it, let alone explain it.

On the rare occasion his mind did slip to Konoha, he envisioned Team 7 standing at the main gate. Kakashi with his nose in a book, Sakura blushing and Naruto beckoning him home with a grin. But he would also see someone else. At first he could never make out who it was. It always seemed like he was too far away. And just when he didn't think he would figure it out…he'd see her. Those cerulean eyes captivating him, the subtle curve of her lips, silk brown tresses tumbling down her shoulders and porcelain skin glowing in the light.

_Sada. _He had kept her faraway for long enough. Maybe too long. Seeing her again after all these years, it woke something up inside him. Something he thought he'd locked up forever. It tugged at his heartstrings… _Damn it. _He clenched a fist at his side and finally reached for the small brass knob.

The door _creaked _open slowly. The room was dark and quiet. Sasuke took a step inside, walking through the sill. It was empty. At first he panicked, thinking something must've happened to her. But then he realized that she left. Why did he think she'd wait for him?

If she truly came to Orochimaru for power…and now that he's gone there would be nothing keeping her there. Nothing. She said she wanted the strength to kill Itachi, to take revenge for her brother. If that was the case she'd look elsewhere to gain power. Though when she told him, he hadn't honestly believed her. She had always been kind and gentle as a child. To hear her say those things, Sasuke couldn't quite wrap his head around it but it was true.

The empty room was proof.

He walked to the bed, it was made, the single sheet folded neatly. The candle on the table had long since burnt out. It was almost as if she was never there to begin with. Like she was just a pigment of his imagination. Sasuke blinked several times before turning around and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't understand why it mattered so much to him. He wanted to tell her he'd gotten rid of Orochimaru for the both of them and that she'd never have to worry about the Snake again. But now he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

Sasuke shook his head. _No matter_. A minor setback, nothing more. He would simply go on and make his team and set out like he wanted. One less then he hoped for but he would make do. He turned a corner heading deeper into the hideout. First up…

He gradually come to a halt and glanced behind him. A small trinket lay on the ground, the torch light reflecting off it. He went back and stared down at it before kneeling to pick it up. A necklace? He turned the sunburst stone over in his hand. The flat stone hung from a silver chain, the clasp broken like it had been ripped from around someone's neck. Sasuke hadn't seen this before, nothing came to his mind. It belonged to a woman that much he knew…

He narrowed his brow, black eyes turning swiftly to red.

It had to be Sada's, he was sure of it. She wouldn't leave it behind, something was wrong. She hadn't left…at least not by her own accord. She could still be there, somewhere. He needed to find her before something happened to her.

Sasuke clenched the necklace in his fist before tucking it inside his pouch. He was going to find her and this time he wouldn't let her go.

Not again. Never again.

…

Takashi breathed heavily, seeing his breath as he exhaled. The temperature had dropped increasingly and the rain around him had turned into snow, softly falling to the ground melting instantly. It was him; the man in the demon mask was doing this. It started only a few minutes ago but none of this felt right. He had been giving it his all. Yet every punch and kick never made contact and he was wearing himself out.

Who was he? What was he?

The way he moved, Takashi had never seen anything like it. Sure, he'd seen ninja with amazing speed but with him – it wasn't natural. Nothing about him was normal. He wondered if he was the one that was giving off the foul chakra that was affecting Hikaru. After the explosion, he'd lost him, became separated and now here he was facing off with some unknown shinobi. But he knew Hikaru could handle himself.

That man…he knows something about Sada and he needed to find out what it was.

"Tell me where Sada is!" Takashi yelled, anger rising in his voice. "Damn it, tell me! If you've done something to her, I swear I'll -,"

"Calm down, Takashi," the man insisted, lifting a gloved hand, stopping him from talking further. "Hurting Sada is the farthest thing from my mind. You are so quick to assume but slow to realize what is truly happening." The man gave him a sidelong look, tilting his head to the side. "You leaf village shinobi act so courageous but in truth are so soft. You'll what? What will you do? You can't even land a single blow! So tell me what it is you're going to do?"

Takashi stared at him with disdain and stood firmly. He frowned and made a fist. The man obviously insane. The way he talked about the Hidden Leaf Village…an uneasy feeling grew within him. The hatred and the spite in his voice. That man hated him and every other person affiliated with Konoha.

"Who are you?" Takashi asked, eyeing him.

The man let out a mock laugh. "Me?" He questioned, touching a gloved hand to his chest. "Me? You've met me a long time ago, Takashi Yamada. It was a different time, I was different. But now, I'm nothing and yet…I'm everything. And you're about to find out exactly how much of _everything_ I truly am."

Takashi's moss colored eyes widened as he watched the snow quickly swirl up around the man's arm. It crystallized and hardened, climbing up to his elbow before stopping. His ice encased hand had turned into a claw-like form. Sharp, elongated nails connected to a large, gnarled tiger paw. But it was all ice; he'd never seen anything like it before…except…

"Who are you?" He asked again, the chill in the air finally getting to him. "Are you…"

The man threw his head back, chuckling towards the heavens. "Don't worry about who I am, Takashi," he told him with a sigh. "In a few moments you'll be nothing too."

And then the masked man came at him.

…

Sada stared up at Hikaru, her mouth was agape. She couldn't believe he was here. If he was…then Takashi or Hisao could be too. Did they know about the mission? Or had they come on their own accord? It was too little too late to ask and she doubted he would answer her even if she did. She pushed several strands of wet hair from her face and climbed to her feet.

The rain sprinkled down on them and the air bit at her bare flesh. She brought her arms to cover her chest, attempting to bring warmth to her half naked body. Her bindings and shorts were doing nothing for her in this weather. The tension and anticipation tore through her. She didn't know what to except now. Sada stepped up to Hikaru and readied herself. If need be she'd fight though she was sure at this point she would only get in the way. But she needed to help Hikaru, that was the only option she had and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

"Sada, I know what you're thinking," Hikaru began. "The answer is no. You are going to stay behind me."

She knitted her brows and licked her lips. "Hikaru, I can't let you fight my battles," she explained, wishing he'd look at her.

"You already did. The moment you abandoned the village, you involuntarily asked Takashi and me." He finally turned his head slightly, just enough to make eye contact. The hurt look in his eyes cut her. She knew it would be the same look Takashi would give her. Sada lowered her gaze and shifted away from him. "What were you thinking? Coming here? What was your plan, Sada?"

Hikaru glanced away as Sada gazed at him again. Then…he didn't know? He was still under the impression she'd left the village with no intention of returning. She had to tell him. Had to set it straight. _No more lies. _No more lies. Not anymore. "Hikaru, -"

A malicious laugh broke through the air. Hikaru frowned and turned his attention to the man in front of him. "Did you forget about me?" Kabuto asked, holding his middle, a chuckled escaping his lips. "Do you think I'll let you walk out of here? Lord Orochimaru's research will live on." He pointed to Sada and grinned. "And it's all going to start with _you_."

Hikaru's grimace deepened and firmly grasped his kunai. He stole a glance at his friend. He saw the faint panic on her face, how she cringed back. What had he done to her? _Kabuto_… Hikaru turned to him and met his gaze full on.

"And I suppose _you_ are going to keep us here?" Hikaru ventured with a sneer and took several steps forward. "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

With that Hikaru suddenly shoved Sada backwards moving her out of the way. The last thing he needed was to be distracted. He came at Kabuto, running at full speed. He noticed the medical-nin had tossed his curved blade aside and his hands emitted a blue glow. _Chakra scalpel_. He needed to be careful. One wrong move even by an inch and he'd be done for. He closed the space between them in several seconds.

Hikaru brought his kunai down, attempting to bring his blade to Kabuto's neck. If he could cut his jugular vein, he would bleed out in minutes and it would be over. But somehow he knew it wouldn't that easy.

The grey-haired man lifted his arm, blocking the blow with his forearm. A wide grin grew on Kabuto's face as he started to form a fist and began to bring it towards Hikaru's chest. His eyes widened for the briefest moments before he grabbed the medical-nin's wrist and with a quick and powerful movement, pushed him away.

The rainwater on the sleek stone floor made it hard for Kabuto to keep his feet under him. He fell flat on his back, head connecting to the hard ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he lay there for a moment before trying to sit up but an abrupt force sent him back down.

Hikaru stared at Kabuto, kneeling over him, pressing a foot on either one of Kabuto's arms pinning him to the ground. Hikaru was hunched over, a scowl on his face and russet hair slick, sticking to his scalp. He pointed the blade at him with his palm on the medical ninja's forehead, keeping him still.

"This ends now," Hikaru said in a hushed tone.

Kabuto began to laugh but stopped immediately when Hikaru heatedly pressed the kunai to his throat, drawing a small trickle of blood. "You don't have what it takes," he told him statically. The mock smile fell from his face and he became void of emotion for a moment. "You won't be able to do it."

Hikaru watched Kabuto's mouth move but he couldn't hear any noise. All he heard was his heartbeat. He couldn't hear the empty threats that were pouring from him and he didn't want to. Resentment slowly began to boil to the surface and his anger he tried to suppress was rising. He clenched his teeth. All this is for Sada? Did she even want to return home?

His hand twitched.

Nothing would be the same…

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!" Kabuto's voice came back to him. He was screaming at him. Spit was flying from his mouth. "DO IT IF YOU CAN! DO IT!"

Hikaru tilted his head and narrowed his brow. And then plunged the blade deep into Kabuto's chest. Blood sprayed his face and dripped down his cheek. Silence. Only the sound of rain. Hikaru watched the surprised look on his face melt away. His blank eyes stared up at the grey sky.

Hikaru took a deep breath and felt at relieved for a moment.

…

Sada stood.

Her eyes went wide when the screaming stopped. She saw Hikaru slowly rise, his shoulders slumped and his right hand was bloody but the rain was starting to wash it away. Even at this distance, she knew something was wrong. He wasn't himself. He had killed because Kabuto would have killed him. He had killed because he was protecting her. At least that's what she was telling herself.

He didn't need to kill anyone for her. He shouldn't have even been there. She should still be on that table. She should be...dead. Shame washed through her. Hikaru had pushed her aside and before she could do anything, he was on top of him. What he had said earlier was true. It all was.

There was no denying that. _Involuntarily? _She had. Did she honestly expect them sit idly by? All she wanted to protect them and keep the village safe. To keep her clan and comrades out of harm's way. She couldn't even do that. She should be the one with blood on her hands, not him. Not Hikaru.

He had his back to her again. He was staring down at Kabuto's dead body. He stayed like that for several minutes before turning to face her. "Hikaru," she called out softly. "Hikaru, please, I-I…"

Hikaru smiled and took a few steps towards her. "Sada," he began. "Don't." He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. It's gonna be okay. We can go home now. It's gonna be,-"

"Okay?" A voice finished for him.

A figure materialized behind Hikaru and just as quickly as it appeared it pierced his body. Blood spewed from his mouth and nose as a kunai blade punctured through his lower chest. A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back somewhat, causing the blade to be pushed further out. "I was still breathing," Kabuto whispered with a grin. He pressed his face onto his neck and stared at Sada. "You're next." Kabuto pulled the curved blade out and let Hikaru's shoulder go.

Hikaru brought his hands to his wound and looked from the red stains on the white stone then to Sada. As he fell to his knees he let out a small whimper and finally collapsed onto the ground.

Sada's mouth fell open and tears instantly blurred her vision. It felt like everything was moving so slowly. She felt her body stir, legs moving on their own. Rushing towards him.

"HIKARU!" Sada screamed desperately. "NO!" She felt heavy like something was weighting her down. Like she couldn't get to him fast enough. "Hikaru!" She half ran, half crawled to him. Her feet kept slipping out from under her and her hair fell into her face. There was so much blood. Everywhere. It pooled around him, his flak jacket was soaked in crimson. She hovered over him, tears falling onto his cheek.

"S-S…ah…da," he choked out and tried to reach out for her.

She grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and brushed his hair from his face. "Don't speak," she told him. "Everything will be fine. I can fix this." She forced a smile. "I can fix this."

With half-closed eyes, he shook his head. He couldn't heal himself; he'd lost too much blood. He was dying. Hikaru, her teammate, her comrade was dying. And there was nothing she could do about it. The metallic smell filled her nose. This couldn't be happening. It can't be.

Hikaru squeezed her hand as he wheezed and gulped. "Sada," he managed. "Sada, y-you have to find Tak-k-ashi. You…you have to get out of here." His eyes were wide and full of trepidation. "I-I'm sorry. I-I…"

His grip went limp and his eyes glazed over. The life slipped away. The light faded. Sada's breathe was caught in her throat as she looked down at him. "Hikaru?" She asked with a sob. Sada touched his face. "Hikaru."

The rain stopped. The wind blew across giving her gooseflesh. A tremor rushed through her. "No," she whispered. "No."

"Yes," Kabuto replied, ridicule dripping from his voice. "I gave you a moment to grieve his corpse. Now you are coming with me."

Sada didn't notice how close he was. His bloody shirt was cut open and his wound healed. In that short time Hikaru had his back turned, he mended himself. She reluctantly let go of Hikaru's hand and gently laid it over his chest. Sada pushed herself to her feet and stared at him. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking, coated in Hikaru's blood. She'd never felt like this before. What was this?

_Rage. _

_Hate._

_Chagrin. _

A voice called out to her. It was something she hadn't heard in a long time. She had tried for years to keep it at bay. Kept it shut up and pushed it aside. Ignoring it whenever it tried to speak in the heat of combat. But now it had broken through and there was no shutting it out. It kept saying the same thing over and over again. It echoed through her mind…

_The power, it's yours, Sada. All you have to go is take it. _

"You're right," she spoke aloud.

Kabuto eyed her for a moment before gradually making his way to her. "Enough of this," he said and reached out to grab her arm. "I'm going to sedate you again and we'll start one of Lord Orochimaru's long awaited projects."

"_I'm going to kill you_."

Kabuto recoiled back. He saw her mouth move but the voice wasn't hers. Was it her? He saw black ink marks float across her skin, etching athwart her face and down her arms and transversely on her stomach. After all these years, the mark wasn't dormant anymore. Lord Orochimaru said he'd given her the mark to help control her but he had a feeling that wasn't true. It was then he saw something, it was in her eyes. He wasn't sure why he'd never seen it before.

He saw her drop to her knees and dug her fingertips into the stone. She arched her back and held her neck, crying out. The pain that must be coursing through her would be unbelievable. The chakra that was flowing from her was similar to that of Sasuke's. He had felt it earlier when Orochimaru and he had their fight. It had been cold and fetid.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" Kabuto heard her scream again. This was only the first stage but he was sure that he'd finally get to see the full extent of…

He took another step back and stared at her in awe. "The Cursed Seal of Serenity."

…

Crystal ice spikes protruded from the earth. Sharp and serrated, they rose from the dirt and reached towards the sky. Blood dripped from several skewers, slowly smearing and dripping. Crimson soaked on frost. Scarlet drenched on rime.

Takashi couldn't move. His vision was hazy. He could feel his blood drain from his body. He was cut open, a large slash from his navel to just below his collarbone. He took swallow breathes as blood seeped from the sides of his lips. His mouth tasted like copper and he heard the sound of footsteps stepping over freshly fallen snow.

It was him; it was the man in the Oni mask. But his mask was in his hand.

The man towered over him. Brown hair falling into his face, cerulean eyes staring down at him. He had removed it not five minutes ago. He told Takashi he wanted him to see a familiar face before he died. How could this be possible? Takashi didn't want to believe it even though he saw it.

His body felt weightless suddenly. Every fiber in his being shifted and he felt like at any moment he could simply scatter when the wind blew. Everything started to fade. And then Sada's beautiful face crossed his mind. He could hear her laugh it was like wind chimes in the breeze. He could see her toothy smile, it lit up his life. He wanted to see her one last time…

One last time…

…

"That took way longer than I thought it would," Kou said, looking down at Takashi's body.

He was surprised Takashi kept up for as long as he did. But his final move proved to be too much for him and that's what delivered the killing blow. He told him he was grateful and how indebted he was to him. He gave him the choice to go home quietly but that didn't sit well for Takashi. Indebted or not, he wasn't going to let Sada go so easily. However, Kou could tell that he did feel something for her. He must've loved her. He spoke too passionately about her to be anything else. Such a shame. He wondered if the feelings were returned.

Maybe he should have kept him alive. He could have come in handy later but he seemed too narrow-minded. He couldn't have been easily persuaded and that was something Kou didn't have time for.

Kou swiftly put his mask back into place and began to walk away from the scene. On his command with a simple hand sign, the ice started to melt away. Seeping into the earth and evaporating into the air. He smiled behind the mask. He was so close to her now. She would be there and finally. _Finally_. The wait would be over.

No more shadows. No more darkness. No more hiding.


	15. Gods and Monsters

Chapter 14

Gods and Monsters

Sada stared down at her hands.

So much blood. _Hikaru's_. _Blood_. It coated her fingers, sliding down her wrists. Thick. Smeared. It wouldn't end. It wouldn't stop. It kept pouring from him until it pooled around his body in one clotted mass. _What…what is happening? _Ink colored flecks morphed and shifted under the surface of her skin. She didn't feel anything. No pain. No…nothing. She felt empty. Like she would never be whole again.

Hikaru was…_dead_. _No. No. _He can't be dead! He held the team together, what kept them going. Without him there wouldn't be a team.

His russet hair lay neatly across his forehead. Brown eyes, lifelessly staring towards the clearing skies. Blood drying on the corner of his open mouth. The hole in his chest seemed smaller now. Sada kept waiting for him to take a breath, for him to sit up. She wanted him to speak one last time and wanted to see him smile.

But as she sat next to his body – the silence consumed her. Her friend. He was dead.

And that's when she felt it. Seething rage. It bubbled up from her core as it gradually filled every crevice of her mind until all she saw was red. Her breathing became uneven and rugged as she came to her feet. She could feel the wind started to pick up and blow her hair across her face and neck. A pulsating sensation started at the ground beneath her feet, working its way up until finally _it _and her heartbeat became one. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and fixated her gaze on one man.

Kabuto.

Sada narrowed her eyes to mere slits. "_You_," she breathed, her irises changing colors. Black, pupil less. "I'm going to kill you."

A sinister dark amethyst chakra began to circle her body, emitting a light as it rose up into the sky. Raw energy – she could feel it rapidly devour what little humanity she still had. All that untapped power…it was itching to be released. To think all these years of suppressing and denying herself the one thing that could've prevented the death of her comrade. All the things she could have stopped if only she wouldn't have been so scared. That was why Hikaru was dead.

_Revenge_.

_ He's standing right in front of you. _

_ What are you waiting for? _

She commended Sasuke for what he had done, what he was doing. Before she never understood. The idea of abandoning something you held so dear to you. To create your own path. She could only imagine how hollow he felt and how he alone he _still_ felt. That's how she felt right now. It all made sense now.

The only way to fill the void… She was staring at him. His wide, frantic eyes and panicked expression. She cocked her head to the side. He'd be a start. And Sada knew who exactly to finish with…a certain Uchiha. The game was over, she wasn't a child anymore.

She put this off for far too long. Revenge would be hers. For Kato, for Hikaru.

Her body moved on its own in such speed she didn't believe was possible. The world blackened around her for the briefest of moments before she saw his face several feet above her. Sada clenched her fingers tighter into Kabuto's throat, nails digging into his flesh. With one arm extended up, she held him firmly in place, his feet dangling and desperately wanting to meet the ground. She was surprised at how light he seemed, how effortlessly she held him up. She started to see his eyes roll in the back of his head. He wasn't going to die so easily.

She glowered. Oh no, not so easy. He had to suffer. Suffer just like Hikaru. She'd make him beg for mercy. Make him beg for death. She would make sure he felt everything Hikaru felt…ten times over. She'd leave him in pieces. With a flick of her wrist, Sada sent the medical-nin flying straight back. He was in mid-air for several seconds before meeting the rocky barrier, his body sinking in the stone. A defiant grin grew across Sada's face as his limp body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. His arms and legs twisted at strange angles. He was unconscious but not for long.

She took a step forward, her bare feet on the cold stone ground. It was time for him to wake up. How could he be out cold when the fun was just about to begin? She would drain every drop of his blood. She would rip him limb from limb. She didn't care. Sada would kill him…very slowly, very painfully. He wouldn't get away. There wasn't anywhere to run.

Images, so many images of all the ways she would _end_ him. Annihilate him. Erase him. With each step she took, the chilling smirk on her face grew wider. She could tear him apart with just a finger. Smear his entrails across the ground. Sweet vengeance, she was so close now she could taste it.

A swift movement, something out of the corner of her eye. She felt the wind from their sudden motion as they moved behind her. Sada narrowed her brow and turned around to face whoever it was. _Enough! _There was not going to any interruptions. She'd quickly kill them – a sound-nin for sure and then she would be able to focus on what truly needed to be done. She raised her arm, hand forming a fist pulling all her newfound power into her palm. She could feel it seep into her fingertips and pour out around her.

But when she met the eyes of the Uchiha standing behind her, she let her arm fall and her expression diminished. She tilted her head to the side, uncertain. "Sasuke?"

His hard gaze cut through her. He stood several feet away. "Stop," he said. He glanced past her, eyeing the unconscious man drowning in his own blood. "Sada, stop. This isn't you."

Sada followed his gaze and stared at Kabuto. She felt nothing as watched him lay there. She lowered her eyes. Should she feel something? There was no remorse of any kind. "Sada," he called her name again.

Her hair fell in her face as she gradually lifted her head and glared at him. "How righteous of you," she said dryly. She faced him fully and saw a slight flicker of surprise dance across his face. "Stop? He killed Hikaru!" She pointed to the incapacitated medical ninja without breaking her stare. "He has to die, I have to kill him."

"This isn't you, Sada," he told her. There was something desperate in his tone. "This is the cruse mark. You-,"

"_You_ left the village to pursue your dreams of killing Itachi and to avenge your clan," she spat feverishly. "Don't tell _me _anything! Hikaru is dead…because of me." Sada looked at her hands again. "I have too.."

"No," Sasuke said as softly as he could. He watched the sheet of chakra encasing her dim. "No, Sada you don't. You're too kind, too gentle to do anything like this."

Layers started to diminish before his eyes until all that was left was thin shell acting as an outer skin. He saw the confusion and sadness on her face. He needed to act quickly if he wanted to calm her down. He knew how fast one can lose control when not knowing how to manage the mark. "You're not a monster like me."

Monster? She glanced at Sasuke. Is that how he saw himself? Is that what he saw when he looked in a mirror? She hadn't seen him in eight years – she knew much had changed but a monster? She couldn't see that. Even after everything, sometimes she would picture him as the same thirteen year old boy from her childhood. She wished he was the same as he was but truthfully he never was.

Minutes ago it was all clear. Rage and destruction could've fixed everything. But it wouldn't bring Hikaru back. That's what she wanted. A memory wasn't enough.

"Give me your hand."

Sada saw his extended hand, his palm up and beckoning her to take it. "Come with me," he said. He sounded so sure. There was warmth in his voice, something what wasn't there before. She searched his eyes with parted lips. "Sada…please…you don't need to do this. Just come with me. I'll protect you. You'll never hurt again."

Slowly the markings started to recede. The chakra diffused once more before dissipating completely. And once again Sasuke saw the crystal clear cerulean eyes that he loved so much. Her beautiful face woke an old flame within him as a faint smile kissed his lips when Sada placed her hand in his without hesitation.

"I will keep you safe," Sasuke breathed, knitting her fingers with his and pulled her close. With his free hand he placed it on the small of her back, not realizing how cold she was. He felt her shiver under his touch. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "I will not let anything happen to you."

He let her hand go and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry about Hikaru," he told her, earnestly. "You shouldn't have been here. None of this should've happened to you. Sada, I'm sorry."

He was right. She shouldn't have been there. She should've never left the village. Why had Lady Tsunade put this all on her? Why did it have to be her? Sada should have said no. But she hadn't – she couldn't. It was something bigger than her. At the time, she wanted to do what the Hokage asked of her. She had been so scared… she was still scared. And now with Orochimaru dead, the one thing she feared above all else, was gone.

There was nothing keeping Sasuke here. He was standing in front of her, asking her to come with him. Did he want to return to the village with her?

"Why are you saying these things?" Sada asked tentatively, glancing away.

She heard him take a breath before answering. "You are…" he began coyly. He was choosing his words carefully. "I…_care_ about you, Sada. You are someone I want to keep close. The only person I want to keep safe. You mean too much to me to let you go."

…Then it was true. He _did _remember. He never forgot about her. About their past. He never stopped. Could she leave with him? Leave Takashi? She loved Takashi and now she could finally admit to herself that she did feel _something _for Sasuke. Was it love? She was sure it could certainly grow into that if she went with him.

"I came here to save you, Sasuke," she explained with a sigh. "If we leave…" she paused and placed her hand on his cheek and then ran it down the side of his thick neck. She couldn't live without him. Not anymore. "We leave together. No matter where you go, I go too."

A smirk, the lightest twitch of the lip. A glint in his obsidian eyes. This was the Sasuke she knew. The one she missed and knew was still there, just buried and waiting to resurface.

Sada pressed her body against him as he tilted her chin up. She wrapped her arm around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes. "I," she breathed, looking at his lips and then back into his eyes. She couldn't find any more words but she wasn't sure if she needed any. She bit her bottom lip as he gradually closed the gap between them. He seemed uncertain at first, unsure if he should or shouldn't, if she would allow him in. But he was sure and she was too. His breath was warm against her face as he inched closer, both trying to draw out the one thing that would change their lives…

"A traitor and a spy," a man called, his voice dripping with cynicism. "How sweet."

That voice…

Sada reluctantly broke from their embrace and quickly turned. Kou. He stood in the loom, his demon mask unscathed and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was frowning. She felt Sasuke brush against her back before stepping possessively in front of her. He gave her a sideways glance. She was sure he'd have his questions and she'd tell him everything…as soon as they were away from Kou.

"I've seen you before." Sasuke said expressionless, staring at him straight on. "You worked for Kabuto. I always saw shadowing him." He nodded towards the man's broken body. "Your master is dying. Why don't you help him?"

"What do you want?" Sada demanded, clenching her fists.

She took a step forward but Sasuke lengthened his arm, stopping her. She saw him shake his head. He didn't want her too close to this man. She recalled all he said in the lab. How everything he'd done was for her and how he would explain it all later. She hadn't known what to say. In the beginning, he was the source, the double agent with all the information. She'd need but now he'd turned into something much more dangerous.

"All in due time, little Sada," Kou replied quietly and stared in her direction.

Little Sada? Her eyes grew wide and she grasped Sasuke's forearm. A gasp escaped her lips as she gazed at Kou with trepidation. Only her brother called her that. She hadn't heard that name since she was a child. A pit formed in her stomach. "Who are you?" She asked with anticipation.

Sasuke heard her voice quiver and glanced down at her. He saw her red rimmed eyes and tears threatening to spill over. A scowl filled the Uchiha's once placid face. He wanted to hold her, comfort her but he needed to deal with _this _man first.

"What exactly do you want?" Sasuke sneered, eyeing the man carefully. "If you one of Orochimaru's underlings, he's dead. His remains are right there. If you think that you have to stay – you don't. You are free."

Kou snorted and shook his head. He chuckled inwardly but it was enough to anger Sasuke further. "Of course _I'm _free, boy. Do you think Kabuto controlled me?" He asked mockingly. "Do you honestly believe that _I _would be the servant of those infernal men? For my covers sake – yes. But fortunately for the both of you, I'm something much more…cordial." He waved his hand in front of his face. "More of that later though. Now I need something from you both."

"What?" Sasuke asked curtly with his hand creeping towards his katana. There was something oddly familiar and vicious about this man – this Kou.

"Trust," he answered indifferently. "I need your absolute, unwavering trust."

"Why would we _trust _you?" Sasuke replied. "You ask us to give you our undivided confidence but you can't and won't tell us who you are or your intentions. You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am," Kou told them. "I kept Sada safe when you couldn't, Sasuke. I was the one that watched over her when you weren't there. I was the one who kept Kabuto at bay when he wanted to conduct experiments on you. You were a child and I protected you. You are _still_ a child and I'm _still _looking after you. I deserve your trust. You should be grateful, _thankful_ for what I've done."

Sada lowered her eyes but still held fast to Sasuke. She didn't know what to think. What he said was not a lie. He saved her life but whether or not he stopped Kabuto, she had no idea. Why would he risk his well being to keep the two of them safe? It didn't make sense.

Kou kept saying all these things that needed to be explained further but he wouldn't. And then he asked for their trust. Yet after _all _that…he never left. He stayed to safeguard them. Why? Sada wasn't sure. But as of now, _it_ was enough.

"Kou," Sada started, grabbing both men's attention. "You told me you wanted to _save me_." She quietly pushed Sasuke's guarding arm aside and grasped his hand firmly. She stepped up next to him. "What did you mean?"

The masked man shook his head and glanced away, heaving a sigh. "Everything is not as it seems right now," he told them vigilantly. "If you both come with me, all your questions will be answered. I can't explain myself here but if you -,"

"No," Sasuke answered briskly. "I have a prior engagement." He looked at Sada for a moment. "I'll be organizing a team for this certain mission." He cut his gaze to Kou with a frown. "And Sada is coming with me."

"You mean killing your brother?" Kou questioned and shrugged. "If its revenge you want, by all means go. I won't stop you…" He glanced over at Hikaru's body and clicked his tongue. "It's a shame really; he was such a prominent and respectable shinobi. To die the way he did was almost…unacceptable. A Leaf Village ninja deserves something more than being struck in the back." Kou looked over to them and added somberly, "That's something your brother knows all too well."

Sada felt Sasuke stiffen, his fingers becoming rigid and a hardened look grew across his face. It was something similar to the he had when _she _had lied and told him the reason she was there: to kill his brother. Except this time – it was much darker. She saw the baleful glint in his black eyes when she peeked up at him. What was Kou playing at?

"What are you talking about?" Sada asked with a raised brow. She spoke before Sasuke could.

"Don't you want to know the truth?"

Sada felt his eyes on her. What did he want? He was building all this up for…something. "Truth about what?"

There was silence before Kou spoke. The wind howled through the crater, nearly drowning out the words but Sada heard him clearly. "The truth about Itachi Uchiha and the village you both called home."


	16. Recover

Chapter 15

Recover

"We're close. His scent is getting stronger," Kiba hollered over his shoulder and dashed on further ahead with Akamaru hot on his heels.

In less than 24 hours they had were more than halfway there.

Kiba covered the ground while the others scanned from above. No one spoke. The tension encasing the team was nearly palpable and it caused Hinata to fall back a little. By now, she would have imagined Shikamaru would have ordered them to rest for a few but he kept right ahead. Even as easygoing as he was, she could something was weighing on his mind. He was never this cross, barely speaking since they left the village gates.

Hinata only hoped when they did arrive, Hikaru and Takashi would come willingly. She would never want to fight them; they were shinobi of the Leaf, _her_ comrades. That they would realize going against the Hokage's wishes was wrong. However, she was told Lady Tsunade promised them leniency when they returned to Konoha.

The news surrounding Sada's betrayal was shocking to everyone. It proved how quickly ties could be severed and just how easily one choice could affect the people around you. It was a revelation, many were taken off guard. No more so than her team. Truth be told, Hinata wouldn't know what she would have done in their situation.

Hinata could still remember the events after the chūnin exams. How rapidly everything changed, how different everyone acted. Sada wasn't Sasuke, by any means, at least to her. She wasn't taken aback like others were but she had this feeling it would still end badly.

She remembered when Naruto returned from the Valley of the End. The light in his blue eyes had faded slightly. Though as bruised and broken as he was, Naruto still smiled. And yet, it still didn't matter. Not after eight years. Even after all that time had passed, he was hoping. Hinata knew Naruto had faith in Sasuke when nobody else did.

That, in and of itself, proved what kind of man and shinobi Naruto was. And Hinata admired him for it.

The rain had stopped momentarily but it would pick up again soon. It was still enough to have drenched them to the bone and give everything a slick coating. She could hear Akamaru pant as he jump after his master. For the briefest of time the sun actually kissed her face before receding back behind dark clouds.

She leapt onto another branch.

Hinata's boot slipped out from under her. A startled cry escaped her lips as she started to fall. She reached out trying to grab the bough but her fingers missed it by inches. She hadn't realized how little chakra she had left, propelling herself through the treetops with no rest. She knew she wouldn't have enough to stop herself on the side of the tree.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a yellow flash and then felt an arm wrap around her slender waist. She swiftly took hold onto his jacket and slid her arm around his neck.

Naruto wrapped her up in his arms; one securely across her back and the other under her knees, drawing her close. Hinata closed her eyes as the air screeched past her, billowing her dark hair about…until all was still. She was frozen for several moments, heart racing and breathe hitched.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked quietly. He bent his head over her and stared down at her. "Are you okay?"

He felt her small hand tremble against his chest and heard her uneven breathes. It was funny. He had watched her fall and reacted quickly. Instinct took over and yet, holding Hinata as he was, Naruto wasn't so sure he wanted to let her out of his grasp. There was an abrupt panic that shot through his body when she lost her footing. He didn't understand it; why there were knots in his stomach or why he wanted her this close.

When he met them at the gate that was the first time in a long time he'd actually seen her. And he hadn't realized how different she looked. Why hadn't he noticed it before? How long her dark blue hair had gotten. How the light reflected in her lavender colored eyes. How soft her pale skin was…how perfectly she fit in his arms…

Naruto shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on the mission. Those feelings wouldn't help in a battle, let alone save him from an enemy shinobi. He needed to focus on getting to… He wouldn't let himself finish the notion. Too much rode on this for him to get distracted.

"Hinata?" He tentatively said again.

It took her a moment to realize that they were no longer in the canopy but firmly standing on the damp ground. Hinata felt Naruto tighten his grip on her and heard the steady beat of his heart as she rested her head on his chest. She gulped, collecting herself. "I'm fine," she told him finally.

She listened to him exhale and peeked up at him through her bangs. Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she caught the look in Naruto's bright eyes. _Relief_. She didn't need her Byakugan to see it. Just how worried was he?

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

Hinata gave a small nod in response, unable to find her voice. He shifted his stance slightly and gently set her feet on the wet grass. He didn't believe her, he knew she was spent but he'd accept it. He saw sweat run down her brow and how flushed her cheeks were. She needed rest though she wouldn't say it.

Naruto studied her for a moment longer and watched a shy smile cover her lips. Hinata glanced at him before changing her gaze to the ground. "Thank you, Naruto," she told him meekly.

"You're welcome," he replied unsure.

He quickly turned his attention to the shinobi bounding towards them. Shikamaru leapt from a low hanging branch down onto the ground below, landing several feet away. He looked to the Hyūga heiress to his yellow haired friend. "What happened?" He asked diffidently. "Is everything okay?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and gave her a fleeting look of concern but Hinata spoke up, surprising both men. She nervously pushed dark strands of hair behind her ear. "I lost my footing," she told him, her soft voice nearly getting lost in the breeze. "But…Naruto helped me. I'm ready to go now though."

Naruto shook his head. "No, she's not," he said perturbed and crossed his arms across his lean chest. "She's exhausted. She needs to rest."

"Naruto," she breathed and lowered her head, furrowing her brow. "I'm fine…really."

Shikamaru's dark eyes met his and he nodded. He wasn't it buying it either, Naruto was certain. "Take a breather, Hinata," he told her evenly. "We'll leave in ten minutes."

"Yes," Hinata said wistfully, wringing her hands. "Okay."

Naruto watched her as she quietly turned and found a tree several paces away. She sat with her back pressed against the bark and pulled her knees to her chest. Was she embarrassed? He wasn't sure, he couldn't tell. Better they have down time and recoup than the enemy take advantage of their frailty. He didn't want anything to happen to her…to any of them.

He felt a slight tug on his sleeve and looked over at his cell leader. Shikamaru nodded his head in the opposite direction and started to saunter away, leaping up onto branch, looking out into the sky. Naruto took one last quick glance at Hinata before joining him. He hopped up next to him with ease.

"Where is Kiba?" Naruto asked, finally noticing his absence.

"When I realized you both weren't with us anymore, I had him continue on while I circled back," he explained coolly, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I told him if he came across anything to immediately stop and report back."

"It's not like Kiba to turn tail and run," Naruto replied with more disinterest in his voice than he wanted.

He instantly felt Shikamaru's eyes on him though he pretended not to notice. He crouched down on his haunches, his hands resting on his knees and surveyed the damp forest ahead with his blue eyes. He licked his lips. Somewhere…out there…he was so close. If only he knew how much farther he had to go. How many more miles? Time was ticking…

"How are you holding up?"

The question caused him to tremble. It wasn't the subject of his well-being. He remembered what Shikamaru had said at the gate. He knew that it wasn't meant for anyone else _expect_ him. He knew exactly what they must be feeling…Hikaru and Takashi…Naruto knew. The loss, the pain. It never fades. Many saw it as a sign of betraying the village, just like Sada…and…Sasuke had. But _this_? This was different.

How many times had he thought about going out alone? How many times had he talked himself out of it?

Naruto had lost count.

_Make the right decision. _He heard Shikamaru's voice in his head.

He grudgingly turned his head and cast an undersized smile to Shikamaru. "Good," he replied.

He regarded him for a moment with sharp eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

Naruto heaved a sigh and looked away, not wanting to get into _that _conversation. It made him feel like there was little faith placed in him. "Why did you ask me to come on this mission?" He asked bitterly, his hand forming a fist.

"Because I knew you'd never forgive me if I didn't," Shikamaru told him candidly, crossing his legs at the ankles, still resting his shoulder on the tree. "Anything related with Sasuke, I knew you'd jump at the chance. No matter who tried to stop you."

"Did Granny Tsunade tell you to keep an eye on me?"

"No," he answered and kept his eyes on Naruto. "Kakashi did."

His eyes went wide. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, Naruto was. He turned to Shikamaru, looking up at him. "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, his mouth open slightly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Before I came to your apartment, he stopped me." He changed his gaze to the sky. "He knows – I know…that you aren't in your right state of mind when it comes to Sasuke. And I thought this," he lifted his hand and gestured around, "would open your eyes. You see him as a friend still but he sees you as nothing."

Naruto frowned and narrowed his brow. "Nothing?" He questioned angrily. "He's not here! How can he see me as nothing?"

"My point exactly, Naruto" Shikamaru said.

The wind rustled the autumn leaves, slowly cascading down to the earth below. The sound of birds taking flight their wings fluttering in the distance was all that could be heard. Neither of them said anything for several moments.

Naruto heard Shikamaru scoff. "I want you to see for yourself."

Against his better judgment, he answered him. "See what?"

"How little he actually thinks of you," he told him. "I know Sakura and you still hope he'll come home. Honestly, I wanted you to come along because I want you to put _this _behind you."

Put it behind him? The anger and spite fell from Naruto instantly. He didn't know how else to make them see – to make everyone understand. He didn't know what else he needed to do. But how could he blame them? He came to his full height, hands at his sides and looked out ahead. The sun finally broke through the clouds, rays washing out the dark gloom surrounding them.

A wide smile crept his face. "You don't get it," he said in a hushed tone.

Shikamaru pushed himself up and stood straight. "I _do _get it, Naruto. It's been eight years, if he wanted to come back, he would have."

"You don't get it," he repeated again, this time there was no doubt in his voice. "Sasuke is my friend. My teammate." He looked down at his palm. "I didn't realize until it was too late just how…how I should've reached out sooner to him. We were exactly the same and so different all at once. I couldn't stop him, I wasn't strong enough then. But _now_, I am." Naruto lifted his head and gazed at Shikamaru, his smile never wavering. "I just can't give up on him. He's lost – like I was. Just because he's lost doesn't mean he can't be found."

Shikamaru stared at him; he was at a loss of words. He stood there unsure what to do next. Even with every fiber in his being telling him how wrong Naruto was, he couldn't refrain from wanting him accomplish it. He lowered his eyes and hid his smile, shaking his head. _Naruto…_

"HEY!"

Kiba's voice tore through the silence. He threw off his hood, panting and stared up at them, staggering forward. Sweat ran down the sides of his face and his brown hair matted to his forehead. He wore a pallid expression on his face and it caused a chill to run through Shikamaru.

"What is it?" He asked, taking in the sight of him.

"Can't you smell it?" Kiba replied. Akamaru paced back and forth behind his master, whimpering.

Naruto stepped up further. The calm gone from his face. "Smell what?"

Even at the distance, Shikamaru could see the sicken look that crossed his face when the word fell from his mouth.

"Blood."

…

There was no warmth.

Not anywhere near the crater. It was as if it simply was swallowed and would never return. It was gray: the sky and the earth that had been opened up. That was the only word he could think of to describe it. The bitter wind that nipped at their faces, it wasn't like anything they'd felt before. Neither was the scene that was laid out in front of them.

Shikamaru hesitantly took a step forward, walking to the edge and looked down into the depression. Broken rocks, sharp shards protruding towards the heavens. It was as if there was an explosion. Trees were uprooted and all noise had ceased. Then there were the crimson stains, pooling into various dips, diluted by the rain. The closer, they all came the more they could smell it. The metallic scent filled their noses, turning their stomachs.

Kiba actually held his hand over his nose. Shikamaru wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. And _he _didn't know how much more of the silence he could take. Though his hope for a trouble-free mission had diminished almost entirely, he still had confidence in his team.

"Hinata," he called out, turning to look at her. "Scan the area; tell me if you see anything…or anyone."

She immediately activated her Byakugan, the veins near her temple bulging. Her lavender eyes hastily surveyed the land, running over every boulder, behind every crevice until… "There are two bodies," she said evenly even though her hands were shaking. "One inside the crater and one a few miles from here." She looked to Shikamaru with a wide eyed look, uncertainty on her face. "It's –"

Naruto raced past them, he didn't need to hear anymore. He had this sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't want Hinata to finish; he didn't want it to be true. Had Sada done all this? Or was it… He leapt down the rocky slop and into the void. Naruto had a notion he was about to find out.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled in frustration. He frowned and clenched his fist. Only when it mattered the most does he… He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before swiftly changing his gaze to the others standing next to him.

"Split up." He looked to Kiba. The wild boy had an undecided air about him. It was something Shikamaru had never seen before on him. "Search the area. Don't go too far, I want us all to be earshot of each other." Then to Hinata. The shy demeanor suddenly vanished before his eyes. "Go find the other…"

He couldn't finish, he only prayed that it wasn't what he thought. And if it was – he shook his head. No, it wasn't. He couldn't think like that even though the truth only lay just behind a jagged stone. Shikamaru watched his comrades run off in opposite directions before he went to join Naruto in the fissure.

All he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. He could see his breath when he exhaled, the frozen air filling his lungs, stinging his throat as he rushed towards Naruto. He saw him bent over in the red water and then lower his head and look away. It nearly made him stop in his tracks but he couldn't not until he knew sure.

_No. _

Shikamaru felt his chest go heavy. He came next to Naruto and a lump grew in his throat. It was something he wouldn't be able to swallow. An image he wouldn't be able to get out of his head.

Hikaru Rin lay at their feet, his chest torn open. Blood crusted over where it had spilled out from his mouth. Cold eyes open and staring to the sky. His russet hair quietly blowing in the breeze as it swept through the hollow. He was dead. _Killed_. A thought crossed his mind and he knew he shouldn't let it settle but it did.

"Sada couldn't have done this," Naruto said into the gloom.

Shikamaru could only look at him. It was as if he was reading his mind. Lady Tsunade never said anything about… There were too many variables at play here. Anything was possible, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it.

Sada.

Where was she?

…

Snow?

Hinata came to a halt. In just a small, flat area ice coated everything. The grass was glazed over in an icy sheen, trees frosted up the sides, serrated icicles hanging from branches. Snow lightly fell as she walked further in, her boots _crunching _over the frozen plain. She pulled her hood down and stared up at the overcast. She held out her hand, watching several flakes fall and quickly melting in her palm.

This wasn't the weather that much she knew. It was from a jutsu. Ice Release. She knew of only two clans who possessed such a technique. And one, no longer has any living members. Did Sada do this? Did she…

She saw red droplets sunk in the snow. Her train of thought was gone in an instant. Her breath hitched. She picked up her pace but Hinata didn't have to look too much further to find more. Only this time it wasn't just drops. It was sprayed and splattered. She followed the trail; sure whoever was on the other end wasn't in one piece.

That's when she saw him. "Takashi," she whispered into the frigid air.

Hinata made an unnerved dash for him. She went to her knees, sliding in the slush, reaching him. His eyes were closed, a gash across his chest. It was deep, yes but if he had medical attention, he would've survived. Deep crimson strained the snow around him. If only they'd gotten there sooner.

She shut her eyes, tears threatening to spill over. Why did she have to slow them down?

She turned back to Takashi and cautiously extended her hand, pressing it against his cheek. Instead of chill she expected, there was faint warmth that greeted her palm. Was he alive? She instinctively pressed her fingers to his neck; what little medical-nin training she did receive was kicking and quickly coming back to her.

_Please, please, Takashi fight. Please._

_There_. She felt the weakest _thump _against her index and middle fingers.

Hinata pulled her fingers away from his throat and placed it on his middle, a green glow emitting from her hands as she poured every bit of her chakra into him, careful not to weigh down his own normal circulation. Slowly his skin began to stitch itself together, fusing as one closing the wound. She heard him gasp, finally able to full a breath, filling his chest with air.

Peering down at him, Hinata saw his eyes open somewhat. Half lidded green eyes; she could see him stare up at her. She gave him a drained smile. He would be okay but the sooner he could be brought back to Konoha the better. She could patch him up the best she could but he needed _real _medicine, something Hinata didn't have with her.

"Listen to me," she told him softly. "You're going to be fine. Just try and stay awake for me. Please. Just hold on, hold on…"

The next few minutes were a blur for her. She called out for help, knowing that they all would hear and come running. If Takashi was still alive did that possibly mean that Hikaru was? She glanced down at him again. This feeling swept over her. She knew it couldn't happen twice. In the distance she heard shout and the sound of feet on frozen land.

"Hold on, Takashi," she told him once more. "Just a little while longer. Stay with me…"

…

"Where am I?"

His vision was blurry. He could barely keep his green eyes open. He was so tried but he knew he needed to get up.

He felt every muscle throb as he shifted, turning his head to the side of the pillow. The four white walls of the room slowly came into focus. From the open window the sheer curtains billowed and Takashi felt the tepid air stroke his face, he deeply breathed in the breeze. This was all too familiar. He'd been here before…many times in fact.

"You are back home now, Takashi," he heard a man's voice answer. He recognized it immediately. "You're in the hospital."

He caught a glimpse of emerald hair and then heard the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor. He watched his sensei sit next to the bed, studying him with slightest hint of worry dancing across his eyes. Hisao gave him a forced smile, his face softening. A sight Takashi hadn't seen in sometime.

Hospital? Why was he at the hospital?

Takashi found himself in a mound of pillows, propping him up, head inclined as his eyes wondered the room again. His chest ached with every breath he took. He pushed himself forward with his arms, attempting to sit up fully but he felt hands gently stop him, pressing him back down onto the bed.

"No, no, not so fast," Hisao told him gingerly and shook his head. "Your wound could reopen." He saw him glance down and take in his bandaged chest.

"What am I…where is…" his mind was racing; he couldn't get a word out. His breathing quickened and he cut his gaze to Hisao. He swallowed finally. "Where's Sada? Where is Hikaru? I want to talk with them."

Hisao guided him back to the pillows. He felt his student struggle against his grip; it was a waste of time. Takashi didn't have any strength to push him away. Though, he knew he wanted to badly. " You need to rest now," he said. "We will talk when you are feeling better."

"Where are they?!" Takashi's abrupt outburst took Hisao by surprise. He heard his low exhale and saw his hands shake as he clenched the sides of the bed. He narrowed his brow and stared at him with disdain.

"Takashi," he began calmly. Hisao's composed mien could only last so long and he hoped it would be enough for the both of them. "Please, I-,"

The injured shinobi feverishly shook his head, dark brown hair falling into his face. "Answer me!" He spat through clenched teeth. "Tell me!"

Hisao heard the door _bang_ open, _clattering_ against the wall. No doubt the entire wing heard Takashi scream. He could barely make out what the nurses were saying behind him but he held out his hand, not wanting them to come any further. He needed to calm Takashi down. Sure, a sedative would work but he knew that his student wanted to know what had happened.

And he couldn't keep it from him. Not this. He needed to know.

"Takashi…" his voice trailed off, glancing away for just a moment before meeting him with sad eyes. "Hikaru is dead."

His eyes went wide. The haze encasing them gone. He parted his bruised lips and looked to Hisao. The quick rage that had surfaced minutes ago vanished completely. He froze. He could see his old sensei, his mouth was moving, and he knew he was talking but he didn't hear anything. He stared past him.

"Dead," was all he could manage to say.

The word plunged through Hisao. Watching his pupil attempt to grasp the loss of his friend tore him in two. He, himself already came to terms with it days before when they all had returned. This was the price for his disregard. He should have pushed harder for Lady Hokage to listen to reason. He should've gone after them himself. Then maybe…maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"It's true," he said softly. "We sent a retrieval team after the both of you. And when they got there…" He closed his eyes for a beat, pausing and choked down the bile rising in his throat. "I know you might not be able to tell me now but is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?"

"W-we went after her," he stammered, gazing around the room again. "Hikaru and I, we…an explosion and…and…I…" He trailed off, his eyes red rimmed. He blinked as if everything was suddenly coming back to him all at once. He hastily looked to Hisao with wide eyes. "He's alive. He has her."

* * *

**Here is chapter 15. I had a semi hard time writing this. I wanted Naruto to be more grown up. I didn't make him loud like he usually is though that's one of the reasons I love him as a character. I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**On the other hand, I'm stoked for The Last! OH MY GOOD GOD. It's just gonna be epic and I can't wait. **

**Update soon guys. R&amp;R :) **


	17. After Afterall

Chapter 16

After Afterall

Hisao stared at the picture.

His eyes flickered across the corners of the frame, taking in what the small square held. The smiling face of a young shinobi whose eyes would never open again. Gone forever, in just a moment. Hikaru knew the risks – putting on the headband was an honor and dying for the village was even greater but what comes after. There are no words. It was the life of the ninja, everyone knew how it could end but no one thought it would happen to them.

The last time he wore all black was for the Third Hokage. How the skies had been dark and grey, seeming to match the emotion of every single person in Konoha perfectly. Poignant and despondent. The time before that was much more often. During the Third Shinobi War, burying comrades was interminable. However, this was different. Hikaru was _his_ pupil. He felt ill abruptly, his stomach was in knots and his hands clammy. Hisao swallowed a lump in his throat.

The sun was shining; not a cloud in sight. It was too warm for the time of year. The wind swept through his emerald-green hair. The trees were in the midst of turning, several red-breasted birds sang sweetly in the late morning.

It should have been beautiful. But it wasn't. Nothing about today was.

_Nothing_.

His team, his students...were torn apart. He felt his eyes sting. Some teacher he was. _Some mentor. _He should have been the one to go after them. Maybe he would've made it there sooner, maybe he could've stopped and then _maybe _all three of them would be here. Safe within the walls of the village and under his watchful eye.

Takashi was the only one within his sight. Carefully looked after in the hospital for the time being. He still was in a coma – he quickly slipped into the sleep shortly before revealing…what, Hisao wasn't sure but he knew that it had something to do with Sada. When it was time, he'd wake up, that's all he kept telling himself and that was over a week ago.

Hisao barely recognized him, the dark bruises that covered him, half of his body wrapped in bandages. When Lady Tsunade had looked him over, she was surprised he was alive. The amount of blood he'd lost, damaged organs, internal bleeding and broken bones. But thanks to what Hinata had done, she prolonged his life just enough to get him the medical attention he needed. When he did finally wake up, she told Hisao he wouldn't be the same. Yes, the wounds would heal with time but the trauma would leave a scar.

And that was nothing any medical-nin could fix.

A shudder broke through Hisao's chest when he heard a snivel a few feet in front of him. Just for the smallest of seconds he had forgotten where he was. Ahead of him, he saw a small boy with the same unruly russet hair. He watched the boy rub his eyes with the back of his hand while he sniffed and cried quietly. He stood a ways away, his head lowered and shivered.

It was Hikaru's younger brother. He quickly remembered his name. _Eito. _

He was the spitting image of his brother. Short and muscular for his age, he was following in Hikaru's footsteps. Eito was only ten but he exceeded greatly in the medical field already. The breeze pulled at his black tunic as he tried to keep his tears in. He was trying to keep a placid face but his red rimmed eyes told a different story. Hisao noticed his attempt to try to keep his sobs hushed but it was to no avail. He commended him for his effort even though it didn't last for very long.

_A shinobi must never show their tears. A shinobi must never show any weakness. _He was still a child; he had much to learn.

A woman slowly approached Eito and placed a hand protectively on his slumped shoulders and pulled him gently to her side. Nami Rin, he recognized her immediately. She was one of Takashi's nurses. Her face was pale; all the color had faded from her cheeks. She had an empty look in her eyes as she stared ahead. She was only inches taller than Eito as he rested his head against the side of her chest.

Hisao could only imagine what she was feeling. Burying her eldest son, watching solemnly without a word. There wouldn't be any comforting gestures to be done or comforting words to be said that could make any of this better. A surge of guilt swept through him. He should be standing next to them though he wasn't sure what good that would do. Little sympathy would help, it wouldn't fix anything.

Still… Hisao took a breath and started to move forward in the crowd. Most of the mass consisted of medical ninjas. People Hikaru mentored and studied with at the hospital.

He felt a hand intertwine with his, gently locking their fingers together. Hisao was tugged back slightly to his spot. He knew who it was without looking. He heard her steady breathing and could feel her pupil-less, almond colored eyes on him. Anko Mitarashi stared up at him with an uneasy look on her face. She gave Hisao a quick reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand.

"I wouldn't," she told him quietly as if reading his mind. "I'd let them be, at least for awhile."

Hisao regarded her for a moment. What little strength she tried to pass onto him vanished quickly. He wouldn't be able to tell her. Not even the woman he loved could know. The circumstances surrounding Hikaru's death was a lie. Yes, it was said Takashi and he went after their fugitive teammate and he _was_ killed but it was only half the truth. Only Takashi knows what happened and Hisao had a feeling he wouldn't find out anytime soon.

Lady Hokage made the announcement, saying Hikaru was a victim of a rouge ninja ambush with Takashi being the only survivor. He went against the Hokage's orders yet he died a hero, in the line of battle, trying to bring his teammate back to face justice and confronting an enemy of Konoha.

It was a fitting story to tell his family, her son dying to protect the village and a morale boost for all the shinobi. It was all _too_ perfect. And yet, that's how Hisao wanted it to be. He found himself believing it. Wanting it to be true. Wishing it was true.

He glanced to the mother and her son. Their silent tears did nothing but turn and twist the anguish within him. It wasn't fair, none of this was. He clenched his jaw. Hisao tightened his grip, pulling Anko closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. Sweat and sweet lavender. He could feel her smile.

This needed to happen. He didn't want to admit it. He hated himself for it. Not only for the village but for Sada…for Anko.

He only hoped that soon, so soon it would be over.

…

The clock _ticked_ away on the wall. With each passing minute, the feeling of dread grew within her. Her head was in her hands, blonde hair falling in her face as she stared down at her desk. In front of others she was the same; barking orders, sipping tea and assigning missions but once the doors were closed she was started to fall apart. Her paperwork for the day lay untouched, letting it pile higher than normal.

A blank piece of parchment was spread out in front of her. She knew what needed to be written but she couldn't seem to move her hand. It was _now_, there was no later. After the report Shikamaru gave, she didn't know where to begin or what to even think. Tsunade had sent out several messenger birds expecting something from her source but received no reply. Within days, hope evaded her and she slunk deeper into her chair.

Soon the other Kage would want an update. And what was she to tell them? That she lost her _one_ link connecting the mole to her? Tsunade could only imagine how well that would go over. She knew they would be waiting for a message. _Impatiently_.

Orochimaru was a threat to all shinobi nations not just Konoha. If he could be taken out, a dark veil would finally be lifted. Not to mention the people whose lives he afflicted, how greatly they would convalesce from it.

_Was she wrong? _

Was all of this wrong? Should she have risked Sada's life on such a slim chance? And in the process, endangering the lives of many and taking the life of one of the top medical ninjas of the village. And for what? For the off-chance that possibly, once and for all that Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin…be finally…destroyed?

That was the only thing united the five nations together. Just a small, fraying string. Only a combined effort of a handful of proficient and competent shinobi would carry out the task. A small chance. There wasn't a guarantee. And if it didn't work, it would all come down on her.

She thought back to what Sakura had said.

If the mission did pull through and Sada did manage to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, would he stay? Sakura had her doubts as she should but she more concerned with Naruto. She thought of Sasuke as a lost cause. Being gone for eight years, Tsunade's student had given up on him. But Naruto was a different story. He never gave up, his faith was unwavering.

Despite what Tsunade declared, the Uchiha was still a member of the village. His rank never changed, however she couldn't stop his classification in the Bingo Book. Many wouldn't like to see Sasuke return, he was a deserter in their eyes and nothing would change that. Danzō was quite adamant about it, voicing his opinion often _and_ loudly at times.

That wouldn't change Naruto's mind. He still saw him as a friend. His comrade. Acting as though nothing had ever changed. And that is where Sakura's worry lay. Not in the mission but what came after. She feared for Naruto's safety. Sakura knew Naruto could handle himself in any skirmish he got himself into but it went beyond that. She didn't know how much more he'd be able to take before he would _break_.

Tsunade understood everything the pink-haired kunoichi had said. Someone can only bend so far before they…shatter.

All of these things that could come to pass were riding on the shoulders of one person: _Sada_. She was the tie that connected everything together. And now, Lady Tsunade wasn't sure anymore. It was all slowly deteriorating around her. She had complete trust in her but she knew Sada could only be pushed to a certain point especially from what she was facing.

But if Sada faltered, could she truly be blamed?

Tsunade put this on her because she knew she'd never refuse. The chance of taking down a long lasting nightmare was too tempting. She knew Sada wouldn't sit idly by and let someone else's life be jeopardized by jumping into a constant tug-of-war they knew nothing about.

Maybe that was where she went wrong. Tsunade took advantage of that and now she might pay the price.

She didn't have a good grasp of the situation anymore. Anyone could see that. Everything that had happened up to now was her fault and she had a sinking notion that it wasn't over.

Her only hope now was Sada. Wherever she was.

…

"Konohagakure is our ally," the Kazekage said firmly.

It was a statement really. Something most Suna-nin would agree with. And Kankurō didn't like it. At all. Gaara watched his brother frown and clench his jaw, keeping his mouth shut. It was a smart move considering what he just said. Accusing the Hokage of betraying him. The thought turned his center in knots.

He shifted in his seat. The only thing that came to his mind was war. An imminent and appalling idea that Gaara could always see happening, no matter what course of action he took. So many innocent lives would be in his hands. He could already see their bloodied face and hear their screams.

Retaliation was what he feared. All the Kage were riding on this. If Sada Kobayashi were to fail, it wouldn't be just Konoha that would suffer consequences, all the great nations would. Gaara remembered Orochimaru's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village. The casualties were great but the damage was greater. One could only rebuild so much before it all turned to _sand_.

If there was foul play involved – Lady Tsunade had no part of it, Gaara was certain.

The Kazekage felt Kankurō's gaze hot on him. They'd been encased in silence, it was gnawing at him and he could tell the conversation was far from over even though all he wanted was quiet. But he never got that anymore. Nao had seen to that. A bitter taste grew in his mouth. He shouldn't have let him live. And yet, he was still breathing and taking up space in a cell.

Even with extensive interrogation, nothing new had been discovered. He refused to eat and hadn't spoken a word since he had been dragged out of Gaara's office. No matter what they do to him, he wouldn't bend. Baki, his uncle was cleared of any accusations which the Kazekage knew he would be. He knew Baki had nothing to do with his nephew's deceit and he quickly took his seat back on the council.

"Am I allowed to speak now?" Kankurō asked, a hint of disdain rolling off his tongue.

Gaara quickly cut his gaze to his brother. "Yes," he replied curtly.

He was treading on thin ice. He knew as much and he remained quiet for a few seconds longer before he began, "don't you think it's odd?" He furrowed his brow, frown lines growing across his forehead. "We still haven't received word from Konoha. Lady Tsunade assured us that we'd get an update and she hasn't. We have our team ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. Suna has kept their part of the agreement. The attempt on your life -,"

"What are you implying?" He asked guardedly.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Gaara."

The Kazekage regarded him for a moment before looking away. Why was his brother so obstinate about this? Anything was possible but… "No," he said. "No. What would they gain from my death?"

"I don't know," Kankurō told him with a shrug. "Land. Resources. _One-Tail_."

That caught his attention immediately. Gaara gave him a sidelong glance. "Nao said he had a master…you think…" He didn't finish. The idea was impossible. Ridiculous even. His would-be assassin hired by Konoha? He shook his head but the man in front of him nodded. "You think his master, whoever they may be is in the Leaf Village?"

Kankurō folded his large arms across his broad chest. "Yes, it's likely."

"Who else thinks this?" He glowered at him.

"Me," he said coolly. "_Only_ me."

"If word got out about this," Gaara told him evenly. "It wouldn't just be an ally nation we could lose."

"I know how much your friendship with Naruto means to you but he isn't anyone of importance. He wouldn't be able to do anything. He isn't the Hokage." His voice was harsh and rough. Something he'd never heard from him before.

"Why the mission then? It quite an elaborate scheme, don't you think? What about the others?"

"I don't give a damn about anyone else, Gaara!" His voice rumbled around the office. He paused suddenly remembering who he was speaking to. Kankurō averted his eyes and stared at the floor. He let his arms go to his sides and made a fist. "You're my little brother; I don't want to see you get hurt. Temari and you… your safety is the only thing that matters."

Gaara's eyes widened. The same unease, the same panic he had seen that day had suddenly appeared on Kankurō's face again. It shook something inside of him. It was the same feeling he had when Matsuri held his hand. He could feel the ache in his chest and it slowly spread throughout his body. It was worse when he was alone - with only his thoughts.

_Kankurō_. Sweat slide down the side of his face. _Temari_. His hands became clammy.

_Matsuri_. His heart started racing.

_What was happening?_

He held his head in his hands as a cry slipped from his mouth and slumped back into his chair, resting his chin against loose robes. His breath was caught in his throat, dark spots filled his vision. Everything throbbed and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Gaara heard his name being yelled but it sounded so far away. The last thing he saw was Kankurō running to him and then he tumbled into the void.

…

Hinata twisted a lock of her hair around a pale finger.

She ambled somberly down the stone path of the park. It was barely the afternoon and she felt tired. She was still dressed in black; she wanted to change but couldn't bring herself to go home. She didn't want to see anyone. Shino offered to walk with her and Kiba asked her to spar with him, insisting it would "help clear her mind." She had quietly declined them both. For the time being, she wanted to be left alone. Preferred it actually.

After the mission something hadn't sat right with her. She couldn't explain it because she didn't understand it herself.

All she could think about was Takashi. How he was laying cold on the snowy plain. Blood, just so much blood. The metallic smell, it still filled her nose and she could taste it on her tongue. Hinata remembered the look in his eyes when he came to. He looked defeated like he had failed the world. She had never seen a person look so ashamed to be alive before. It was heart wrenching. It was as if he would have rather be dead.

That thought…that was what caused her to be so uneasy.

Hinata stopped mid stride, her lavender eyes down cast. She didn't know what had happened – _still_ and somehow she doubted she would ever know until Takashi woke up. _If _he ever did. She was hopeful but his wounds were great. She'd heard he was making a fast recovery but showed no signs of improvement of his psyche.

She turned her head and glanced out over the lake, the sun's rays reflecting onto the dancing water. The wind picked up then taking with it the loose turning leaves. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as they flew into her face. Hinata smiled to herself. It was beautiful, only for an instant and then it was gone. The breeze died quickly and clouds started to swiftly cover the once clear sky.

She let out a breath. Coming from Hikaru's wake, a sudden feeling of sadness coursed through her. Hinata wrung her hands and felt her eyes begin to sting. She tried to hold back the tears but they spilled over anyway. A faint sob escaped her lips and all she heard was the sound of her silent break.

She didn't know why she was crying. It didn't make any sense. All of these abrupt feelings. Maybe it was because of the uncertainly of not knowing. She was a shinobi and death was inevitable. It happened more than she would have liked to realize. Just how quickly life could end and there was nothing anyone could do. That scared her more than anything.

"Hinata?"

She lifted her head, dark strands of hair falling across her face to stare at the man before her. Naruto looked at her with wide bright blue eyes, surprised to find her like this. She swallowed and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, attempting to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully, taking a tentative step forward.

She glanced at him for a moment and wondered how long he had been standing there watching her. She didn't like to cry and she rarely did. Her father had told her the Hyūga show no weakness and anything of the latter would bring dishonor to the clan's name.

It took her a second to realize he was dressed in black as well. She hadn't seen him at the funeral or perhaps he was wearing it out of respect. She wasn't sure.

"Yes," she replied meekly and looked away from his worried gaze. She was a bad liar and she knew it. She wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Naruto. "I'm okay."

He raised a brow in question and eyed her once more. He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and came closer. Hinata knew her cheeks were flushed. She felt a hand lightly grasp her chin and gently turn her head forward. She met Naruto's pure blue gaze as his eyes searched hers. "Talk to me," he said gingerly. "Why were you crying?"

Traitor tears.

She couldn't stop them from rushing down her face. Hinata instinctively drew back out of Naruto's reach. She quickly turned away from him and started to walk away. She didn't want anyone to see her like that especially Naruto. Not the person she admired the most.

"No, wait!" Naruto called out.

She heard the swift shuffle of feet and a firm grip on her wrist. She was pulled back; her legs tangled and fell into him. Hinata wouldn't raise her head; she stared down at the ground. The realization of close they were hit her and she could feel the blood rise to her cheeks. The weight on her arm disappeared and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Naruto placed his hands on her slumped shoulders to steady her. She quivered under his touch and suddenly felt liked a child again. Weak and vulnerable. Turning out to be everything like her father had said she would.

"Don't do this," he told her gently, taking her away from her thoughts. "Don't run from what you're feeling. You can't bottle up everything." She could feel him smile. "Trust me, I've tried and it doesn't work. It only makes you angry. And alone."

_Alone_. She didn't want…

Hinata leaned her head against his chest, clinging to him and wrapping her arms around his lean back. A faint gasp came from him and he went stiff for a moment before he pulled her near. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Don't worry, I've got you."

* * *

Hello again. I hope you like this latest chapter. It was a major bitch to write. I had so many ideas, so many directions it could go. Enjoy. .


End file.
